Dark Flame
by himmelblu
Summary: Ace, the new and youngest in their family, fits in perfectly on the ship. He is a fiery brat, which fits, but there is also something mysterious. Everyone loves the kid; their new brother, and Ace loved it on the ship himself. But, how long will Ace manage to keep the secret he have. Vampire!Ace
1. Dark Flame Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. Here is a new story_

 _I need to thank everyone who voted or said what they wanted. I am so happy for all the support and for those who want me to continue writing_

 _So, this alternative won by a long shot (It got 12 out of 21 votes. The runner up had 7 votes) I won't say up here what it is about, but I hope you enjoy. I also ended the Poll a bit early since it was so one sided and no one have voted for a few days, meaning the new story was also posted a bit early_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco gave a sigh, seeing Thatch and Ace running around and laughing. The fire kid had joined them last week, officially so; he was a part of their family before, but he had kept the assassination attempts up until the last day, the same day he got his tattoo. The kid had gotten the tattoo in the night, surprising everyone. Even more so as it was on his entire back. Everyone seemed to love the kid too, he fit perfect in their family, and he was just as annoying as some of them. But, it was good to see Ace and Thatch being friends, doing pranks together, even though it annoyed the first commander often. Ace was also good friends with him, Haruta, Izou, Rakuyo, and Jozu.

There had been a small while at the start, after the kid got on their ship, that something had bothered Marco, but he never knew why. Especially when he was close to the kid's room, or sometimes out on deck. The first commander had blamed it on the fact they were close to a weird island then, which suddenly disappeared, seeing as he didn't feel anything now. But, he still couldn't keep away the thought it could have been the kid then, seeing as he _was_ trying to assassinate Pops, which the first commander really didn't like. He disliked it especially much seeing as his phoenix was protective of his family, or what he viewed as his family. He _did_ feel the same when people attacked Pops.

They had quickly learned Ace ate _a lot,_ especially meat. The chefs, especially Thatch, had nearly gotten a heart attack when he saw how much, Ace having a small guilty look as he said he could eat less if it was too much. But, that had Thatch immediately hit Ace over the head, saying to _never_ think that. _No one_ went hungry on this ship. But, they did need to get much more food when they restocked, much to Curiel's annoyance as he didn't like to spend too much money. But, he did agree Ace needed to eat what he needed. After all, Ace _was_ a D; they ate a lot.

Marco gave a sigh as he saw Thatch holding a Kimono bow, clearly taking it from Izou, Ace not far behind as they ran. Izou would not be happy when he found out. Ace had probably been the one to get it. For a normal-sized person, Ace could be as silent as a moth at times, making _no_ sounds when he didn't want to. This still baffled them, Thatch using it to his advantage to play pranks, not that Ace seemed to mind.

When it was dinner an hour later, both Ace and Thatch had a bruise on their cheek, most likely from Izou dragging at them as he lectured the two. Izou was stern and no one messed with the crossdresser's things. Maybe the two troublemakers had learned to not mess with Izou. Izou was known to be one of the harshest one when it came to lecturing.

As they sat and ate, Haruta looked at Ace, head tilted. ¨Ace,¨ Started the twelfth commander, making Ace look up from his food. ¨You are out _everyday_ , basically naked. How are you not tan or sunburned?¨ That _was_ a good question. Ace was pale, not sickly pale, but looking like someone who weren't in the sun much. Ace gave a shrug. ¨It's because of my devil fruit. Fire can't get tan or burned.¨ Haruta gave a nod. ¨I wished I didn't get sunburned. It hurts.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I can imagine.¨ Thatch sputtered. ¨W-what! You've never been sunburned?!¨ Ace gave a shrug again. ¨I got my fruit when I was 10. I don't remember much before that.¨ Everyone gave a nod; that did make sense. One didn't remember much when they were young.

Izou looked at Ace next. ¨Since we are already speaking about you. Where did you get the ring? It's magnificent.¨ Marco looked at Ace's hand, now noticing the ring, usually not paying much attention to the hands of people. Ace's ring finger had a silver ring, wide in width, a blue stone. In the middle of the blue stone was more silver, formed as a square. The square had a red color in the middle, more silver in the middle of that, the silver creating something close to a quatrefoils shape. The entire ring has markings and cravings. It was beautiful.

Ace lifted his hand and looked at it, having a smile as he did, the ring looking like it meant something to Ace, maybe a lot. ¨I got it from a friend, who got it from my mum. He fixed it as it was broken.¨ Izou gave a nod, asking to look at it closer, Ace letting him. Izou moved a finger over it. ¨It's really magnificent. Perfectly made.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I think so too, the reason I wear it. Same with my hat; I got it from my brother.¨ Everyone nodded. They had heard about Ace's brother, Luffy, who was younger than Ace. The brother, Luffy, if Marco remembered, had said Ace needed a hat.

The dinner continued calmly, a few more asking about Ace and his past, more asking to see his ring, everyone saying it was beautiful. When it was nearing night, many starting to head in as they would reach an island tomorrow, also meaning they would need to be completely sure on what to restock. As Marco was thinking of heading in for the night, Bay came towards him, which had him halt as Bay always had a reason to be out. ¨Bay, yoi. Why are you out?¨ Maybe they needed something for the infirmary. Bay gave a nod. ¨I came to inform you that we need to think about restocking the blood-packs for Pops if it's possible at the island we're docking at.¨

Marco gave a frown, restock on the blood-packs? They should have enough for a couple of months or so. ¨What do you mean, yoi? I thought we had enough. You said 24 three weeks ago.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨I know. But we must have counted wrong. We currently have 16.¨

Marco blinked. That was way off. Pops needed those as he was getting older, being a bit sick at times and needing the help from the fresh blood. Bay said Pops also didn't make enough blood at times, therefore needing the extra blood. And, they needed to have at least 18, in case it took a while to get to an island or there was a hard fight Pops got injured in. They could suddenly be at the sea without visiting any island for months. Like now, they had not visited any island for almost three months.

Marco gave a nod. ¨I will make sure we look after it, yoi.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨Thank you, Commander Marco.¨ Then Bay left, leaving Marco to pounder. It didn't sound right that the nurses had counted wrong, especially that wrong. At the lowest, seeing it had been three weeks and what Pops used, they should have 20 at the worst. But, who would steal blood? On a ship no less? Maybe the nurses had counted wrong, or one of the less experienced ones had messed up, needing to use more than one.

There had to be a logical explanation. He would still make sure Bay kept an extra eye on the blood packs and nurses, making sure at least one who had more experience was with the procedure to make sure they didn't use too much. With that thought, Marco headed to bed, knowing he needed to do a lot tomorrow.

-x-

When the deck was basically empty, the clock closing in on 2 at night, the only ones out were those on watch and close to the railing. A person with short black hair snuck close to the railing, heading for the infirmary and sneaking inside, sneaking in the dark to the medicine room, taking a blood pack before sneaking back to his own room.

When the door closed behind the dark-haired person, he opened his mouth to let fangs come out, biting into the blood-pack, finally getting what he needed for this week. He tried to eat as little as possible, but it was hard. When Ace was finished a few minutes later, he burned the now-empty blood bag, to be sure no one found it.

He hoped the pirates never found out about his secret. They could never know. He could continue in the dark like this.

* * *

 _So, that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And yes, the one who won was Vampire Ace! Hope you got what you chose or are still okay with it_

 _This was just a short first chapter to reveal it and such. I am not sure on how often I will update, But I will try for once a week. I'm not entirely sure of the length of the chapters either. But, it will be longer than this, by how much I don't know. The chapters won't be as long in the beginning, they might get longer with time_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback. And, if you want to, don't be afraid to come with request to this new story of scenes you want to happen_

 _And, over at Ao3, there is a picture of the ring Ace have as it is still not okay to have pictures in the stories here_


	2. Dark Flame Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, here is the next chap in the story_

 _This is posted as fast since the first few are short and just small explaining and things. The next will be up in a day or so too_

 _We'll have more things happening and a few things explained, but not nearly everything as there is a lot that's specific with the kind of vampire Ace is and what exists in this world in the form of supernatural beings_

 _And, thank you everyone for the comments on the first chapter, it means a lot_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace ran around with Thatch in the small town they were at, having docked at an island to restock and relax for the night. Ace enjoyed being able to run around, liking to be on land again after being at the sea for almost 3 months now. It felt good. As the two were thinking of heading to a bar, where many of the others were, including Haruta, Rakuyo, Marco, and Pops, Ace stopped as he noticed a specific woman, who was looking at him with a grin, the woman sitting close to the entrance to the bar. Ace gave a swallow as he smelled the rosemary and saw one of the many talismans she had on her, recognizing it.

It was a witch.

And, the way she was smiling at him, the pleased grin and daring him to move, he was sure she knew Ace was a vampire, which was bad. Witches were bad for vampires; they always hated each other, a war having been up for _centuries_. True, there were some who were friendly with each other, but that was rare. Ace didn't want to go anywhere close to that bar, not while that woman was there, or at all actually. He didn't want to risk it.

Ace looked at Thatch, who was a few steps in front of him. ¨Hey, Thatch.¨ Started Ace, getting his attention. ¨I think I'll head back to the boat actually. I'm tired.¨ It was a bit late, so it was a plausible excuse… Right? Thatch gave a frown. ¨What! No! You can't, Ace! We're going to have so much fun.¨ Ace shook his head, trying to look sleepy and guilty. ¨Sorry, Thatch, but I need to go and check some things too.¨ Ace really wanted to get away from the eyes that was glued on him by the woman, feeling the grin.

Thatch gave a whine. ¨Ace!¨ Ace gave a sheepish smile, feeling a bit bad for leaving. But, he didn't feel safe or okay being so close to a witch. ¨Sorry, Thatch, I will make it up to you later.¨ Thatch gave a sigh. ¨Okay, little bro. I'll see you later. But, you better make it better later tomorrow!¨ Ace gave a smile, glad he was let go. ¨I will.¨

Thatch then left, heading into the bar. As he did, the witch looking at Thatch as he went inside, Ace locked his eyes on her, having a serious look. When the witch looked back at him, Ace made his eyes half red for a second, showing that he was willing to fight if she did anything to Thatch or the family. She gave a smug look back, but didn't move, so Ace left. He would know her if she did anything; he had her scent.

Ace stayed on the ship for most of the evening, feeling better there, feeling even better when Haruta came back fine, not mentioning anything special happening. That meant the witch hadn't caused any troubles.

When night rolled around, many either being asleep or out in the town, Ace snuck of the ship, heading into the woods.

When Ace was in the woods, he looked around, trying to smell what he was after. He thankfully had a perfect sense of smell, which came with being a vampire, also making him able to see in the dark. The downside of that was that his eyes glowed when he used his night vision, but thankfully he was able to choose. He did still see better than a normal human, but he could see perfectly if he decided to.

After a minute, Ace moved, smelling the scent he was after, moving silently. After running for a minute, he saw the deer he had smelled, and moved carefully.

When the deer looked at him, clearly sensing something off, Ace locked eyes with the deer, eyes glowing, the deer not able to move as Ace had it under a trance, a perk of being a vampire, not needing to speak to be able to keep animals in a trance, as long as it was a regular animal.

When Ace was close to the deer, he moved a hand to stroke its head, it looking to be a female, before Ace moved his mouth to its neck, biting down, the deer struggling for a second before going limp. Ace feeling so satisfied to get _warm_ blood from a living being, which he hadn't for _almost 4 months._

Yes, it was a deer, but it was better than nothing. It would sooth his thirst slightly, even more as he hadn't had warm blood in long. It was _so_ much better than cold blood, but not as soothing in the length. Ace didn't want to drink from humans if he could avoid it, not wanting to accidentally take too much, even worse knowing he would need to take it from someone he was now in the family with, who doesn't even know he is a vampire, Ace knowing he would lose his family when they found found out. Vampires weren't liked; they were hated and detested. Ace wanted to love it while it lasted, knowing it would come to an end one day. Ace did feel bad for deceiving them, but he loved the family now. He should never have gotten this close to them; he should have left.

When Ace felt the blood flow stop, he let go of the neck, the animal lying dead on the ground. Ace licked his lips, getting the excess blood that got there, before wiping at his mouth and face, to be sure there was no sign of what he did. Ace knew there were predatory animals in the forest; the deer would be eaten by them soon.

As Ace was about to turn and head back, a voice had him turn and snarl. ¨My, the poor deer.¨ The witch was there, looking smug and condescending at him.

¨I was surprised when a _vampire_ was here, much more so when it was a part of a pirate crew. They don't know, do they? You wouldn't have eaten deers if they did.¨ The woman walked up to him, Ace snarling a bit as she walked, eyes red and fangs out. The witch gave a chuckle. ¨No worries, I won't hurt you or them.¨ A hand moved to his cheek. ¨But, what about you? How long will eating animals and cold blood help? _When will you snap and kill someone_?¨ Ace moved his head from the hand, snarling and giving a warning bite towards it. The witch gave a chuckle again.

¨You're a _beast, a monster._ And, they _will_ find out. Just pray it won't be by you killing one of them.¨ The witch then left, laughing. Ace standing alone in the clearing, knowing it would happen when they found out. Ace prayed that he wouldn't feed off one of them, maybe killing them. Ace would rather kill himself first. But, he had no control if he snapped.

Ace walked slowly back to the ship, feeling bad. He shouldn't deceive the pirates he called his family, but he wanted to have a place to belong for a bit more, before he was thrown away, or more likely, killed by them. It was as the witch had said, they would figure it out. Ace only hoped they wouldn't hate him, but knew it was a stupid thought. Barely anyone liked vampires. Ace hoped they would kill him rather than throw him away as dirt.

Ace hated witches, but he hated himself more.

-x-

Bay counted her blood bags, frowning as it didn't match up with what she had counted yesterday. Someone _was_ taking her blood bags. There was one missing, and she _knew_ there were exactly 24 last night, counting it three times to be sure. But, now there were only 23 bags. She gave a frown, not liking this. Someone was taking stuff they needed, and that was _not_ okay. Bay gave a frown as she looked at the medicine room, trying to think of what she could do to catch who it was.

After thinking a lot, she decided to place a small trap, making it so that when someone tried to open the blood bag closet, it would alert her. She wanted to try and keep everyone out of it for now, going to catch who it was and talk to whoever it was, and get the reason, before she went to Pops. Nothing did happen for a while, Bay checking it everyday, keeping an ear out for anyone suspicious.

But, 6 days after setting up the trap, another blood bag was missing, the trap not set off.

Bay was confused by this, no idea on how it was possibly to open the closet and not have set off the trap. She had told _no one._ This was impossible. Bay gave a sigh, before she left her infirmary, heading to Pops' room, to tell him about it. She was angry someone was taking the blood, the only two reasons she could think off was to sabotage them, or to use it for religious reasons. Pops had said he would inform the commanders, as this was a bad thing. They couldn't have people stealing blood bags, maybe even other things too. It was bad.

As she now had told, she went by Haruta and asked her to set up a few Den Dens at her infirmary and medicine room, to catch who ever it was. She was _not_ okay with someone stealing from her. What reasons could they possibly have? No reason was good enough to steal. She would be sure to catch who it was and make sure they _never_ did it again.

-x-

Ace was out and speaking with Haruta about some things, just enjoying a nice and sunny day, when Thatch suddenly was there. ¨Yo! Haruta, how did it go with the Den Dens? Was Bay happy?¨ Haruta gave a nod, and Ace tilted his head. ¨Den Dens? Why does Bay need those?¨ Thatch gave a small laugh. ¨Haven't you heard? We have a sneaker! Someone is stealing something from the infirmary, from the medicine room, and Bay is now going to cat-.¨ Thatch cut off as Marco hit him over the head. ¨Thatch! I told you _not_ to tell anyone, yoi!¨ Thatch gave a whine. ¨But Marco! It's just Ace! Like hey! Ace is a silent guy! Why not have him on guard?!¨

Ace swallowed silently. _Bay knew?_ And she was apparently not pleased by it, installing Den Dens to catch whoever it was, and Ace didn't want to be caught.

Marco gave a sigh at Thatch. ¨We have it covered, yoi. And, _no telling others!_ ¨ Thatch gave a nod. ¨Okay, Marco.¨ Marco gave a nod at that, before leaving. Ace tried to act normal as he still spoke to the two commanders, before he headed to his room. Ace couldn't be caught stealing blood, he would be revealed then.

Ace couldn't take any more blood. He needed to come up with another way to get his blood.

But, he had no idea what. The blood packs were now off limits. This could go bad if he didn't find a solution.

-x-

Ace was in front of Marco, hoping, desperately so, that he got what he was waiting for, the mail coming today. Ace was closing in on his edge, seeing as they weren't close to any island and he couldn't take blood bags anymore, seeing as Bay was monitoring them _closely._ Ace didn't want to get caught. Marco gave a hum, before handing him a box, making Ace do a small jump, clapping his hands as he took it. Marco lifted an eyebrow. ¨What is it, yoi?¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨Something I have been waiting for! It's from a friend!¨ Marco gave a nod, looking glad on Ace's behalf, and Ace ran off, heading to his room.

When Ace got to his room, he opened it and licked his lips, seeing the bloody meat there, Ace _so thankful_ that they didn't check the packages. But, it was hidden to look like regular food, which it would surprise no one what he got. The tongue was hidden inside the food, same with some eyeballs, brain, and a blood pack. Ace felt his body pounding in anticipation, not having any blood in while, the only thing being a seagull he got his hands on three days ago. Ace was just about to dig in, when there was a knock at his door. Ace instantly turned to look at the door, going to give a come in, but froze as he catched a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

His eyes were red, fangs out.

Ace couldn't let anyone see him, Ace couldn't get his eyes to go normal, or fangs to go away, having been so long away from blood, even worse as this was his favorite blood. Coming from the guy he regularly had fed off of for the last 10 years, he had the blood he liked the best and worked best with, it filled him more. Ace gave a swallow, hearing another knock at his door. ¨Ace! Wanna do a prank!¨ Ace wanted to say no, but knew Thatch would never accept it. When he heard the handle on the door moving, Ace quickly lifted the blankets and laid down under them, doing it silently, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep, hoping it would work.

A second later, the door opened and Thatch was about to yell, but stopped at the first syllable. ¨A-, Oh. Asleep...¨ Ace heard a small whine, before the door closed, making Ace give a breath, glad it worked. When he was sure Thatch was gone, Ace sat up and started to eat his food, savoring it. He missed blood and meat so much, even more so this blood, really missing this blood.

Ace didn't know how long he could keep this going. But, he would try to keep it for as long as he could. He was sure he was able to manage this, he would get used to it.

* * *

 _And that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Things are getting explained more and everything right now. The chapters will be short at the beginning, but will get longer with time. But, I think I will try to have them around 5000 words for each chapter later_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	3. Dark Flame Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _This will be more build up for later and more things explained_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace looked around himself, seeing no one around, which was good. Ace was on the back of the lowest deck, as there weren't many out there. Ace turned and looked at the seagull in front of him, licking his lips. Just as Ace was about to grab for it, a voice scared it away. ¨Ace! Whatcha doing out here alone?!¨ Ace watched his meal go away, feeling hungry, but needed to still go on. He wouldn't get another shipment before two weeks had passed. When Ace turned to look at Thatch, Ace felt small pounding as he saw the man's neck, but held himself in place. _He could do this._

Ace gave a smile. ¨I was just walking around, being bored.¨ Thatch gave a laugh. ¨Well then! Come and we'll do a prank!¨ Ace gave a chuckle, before shaking his head. Ace was trying to hunt for seagulls right now, needing something. ¨Not right now, Thatch. Sorry. Maybe later.¨ Thatch gave a whine. ¨Whyyyyy?¨ Ace gave a small smile, feeling a bit bad, but he needed to get something. ¨I need to do something. Marco asked me to check the lower decks for things that doesn't belong here.¨ Thatch gave a nod and pout. ¨Fine. But, we need to do something later!¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨We will. When I'm finished.¨ Thatch gave a nod and went off.

Ace gave a breath when the chef was gone. That wasn't a complete lie; Marco had told him to check the lower decks if he had the time or was bored. He would use that as an excuse. When Ace didn't see more seagulls on the deck, he gave a sigh and decided to go in the ship's lower decks; he had said Thatch he would check, and needed to do it in case he told Marco Ace was doing it. After half an hour, Ace almost finished, he stopped as his scent picked something up.

There was a rat stuck in a trap, bleeding a small bit as it struggled.

Ace looked around himself, seeing no one. Ace closed his eyes. _He was this desperate right now._ Ace walked over to the trap and struggling rat, releasing it, before biting down into it with his fangs, drinking its blood, which tasted _foul_. There was barely any blood in it, but it was better than nothing. Ace _hated_ how desperate he was. When the rat was dead, no blood left, Ace feeling a bit disgusted with himself, he took it out and threw it over the railing, as they did with rats.

Ace did feel a bit better, and went to be with Thatch, playing a prank on Marco, who looked a bit tense, more so than normal. Ace wondered why that was.

-x-

Marco couldn't help but look around himself, feeling _something,_ but not sure what. It had been growing the last days, which he really didn't like. They hadn't been at any island the last four weeks, meaning there was something on the boat that his phoenix didn't like. And, it was growing. At certain places, it was worse, and he always tried to figure out where he was at that time and what was around himself, to figure out what it could be. But, he still hadn't come any further, still having no idea what was wrong. But, it was something his phoenix was _afraid_ of.

It didn't help that Thatch and Ace decided to play a prank on him, making his already tense mind get more tense. The fact they played a prank had him more on edge. After it had been really bad for two days, Marco feeling he was much more tense than normal, Pops had asked about it, and Marco had told him. ¨I don't know, Pops. But, there is something, and the phoenix doesn't like it.¨ The man gave a frown. ¨Do you know what or why?¨ Marco gave a sigh as he shook his head. ¨No, yoi. I have tried to figure it out, but I haven't gotten anywhere.¨ Pops gave a nod. ¨When did it start?¨ Marco tried to think. When did it start? ¨I think it was around 3 or so weeks ago, yoi.¨

Pops gave a nod. ¨Maybe you're stressed, son. That was after we found out we had someone stealing from the infirmary.¨ Marco gave a sigh. He knew that, but didn't think that. He had been stressed more before. ¨I don't know, yoi. I don't think that's the reason. And, there has been nothing the last weeks.¨ Pops gave a nod to that. There had been nothing the last couple or so weeks, no one stealing more blood. Pops gave him a look. ¨But still, son. You might be stressed.¨ Before Marco could speak, Pops continued. ¨We are close to an island, which we can stop at relax at. Maybe we should.¨

Marco gave a sigh. ¨We don't need to, yoi.¨ Pops shook his head. ¨No reason to think that, son. We are already ahead of schedule by a couple of days. A stop won't hurt. I'll inform the navigators.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Okay, yoi.¨

Could it be he was just stressed? He somewhat hoped so. Not hoping something on the ship made him like this. That could be bad, especially seeing as his phoenix reacted.

-x-

Ace couldn't be happier right now. They were docking at an island! Way earlier than normal! Ace really needed that right now. Because, if they docked, that meant there would be animals in the woods, meaning he could eat. When they did dock, Ace was out with Thatch for a few hours, before being with Haruta.

When the night fell, everyone being out drunk at the beach or asleep, only a few being awake and on watch, Ace snuck away and headed into the woods.

When Ace got to the woods, he went inside it, being sure to be away from the beach to know no one would be able to see him from the tree line or anything. Ace was at least half an hour inside the forest.

Ace made sure no one was around, before he closed his eyes, opening them and looking around, heightening his senses, eyes red and fangs a bit out, same with his nails, looking like claws. After a few seconds, Ace moved, running silently through the woods. After running for a minute, he halted as he saw a herd of horses. Ace liked his lips; horses had a lot of blood.

Ace trapped one horse in a trance, making noise and scaring the others, especially since Ace's aura was really threatening to animals when he was on the edge like this, eyes red and teeth out. Ace soon was next to the horse, grabbing it and biting down on its neck, the horse giving a small whine, before going limp, Ace giving a satisfied sound of getting blood, getting more than just a small amount too. _It felt so good._

It stopped way too quick, Ace still hungry when it was over. As the horse was dry, Ace quickly went for another, taking its blood, before going for another, and another. Two hours later, Ace felt satisfied, 6 horses being dead. He was especially hungry since he didn't get human blood as much as he needed, which satisfied him much longer. Animal blood didn't do that for him as much, needing more and satisfaction dwindling quickly. But, it was hopefully enough to help him last the next two weeks, before his next shipment. When Ace was sure he was satisfied for now, he carefully wiped his mouth, using some wet leaves to wipe his neck, chest, and hands, which had a bit of blood on them, before heading back to the beach, sneaking to lay down next to the fire, hoping no one noticed, which it didn't seem like it did.

Ace could do this.

-x-

When they did set sail, Marco was surprised. The first commander felt fine again. Not feeling on edge or anything any more, not having the ominous feeling something was wrong, his phoenix not seeming to be scared again.

Pops was glad by that, saying it was probably because he was stressed, thinking too much about things. Marco still didn't believe it, but guessed he was right. It had passed after being on the island and relaxing, so it had something to do with that. But, Marco still found it weird that he suddenly now started to have the stress get to him. Even worse since his phoenix was acting up. That had basically never happened.

But, he did guess Pops was right, and would remember that until later.

-x-

Thatch gave a laugh as he was preparing to make a feast, going to celebrate Rakuyo's birthday. Rakuyo had said he wanted hamburgers, because he apparently really liked hamburgers, just as they had last year. Thatch was going to help prepare everything and was figuring out what to do to make it more special. Not only for the seventh commander, but for everyone. They would still have a big cake, which was something.

As he was about to start cooking with his division, he saw Ace out, and decided to ask him a question, seeing as he was the new kid and didn't know. ¨Yo Ace!¨ He started, making the kid look at him. ¨How you like your burgers? We're having a hamburger feast!¨ Ace gave a smile, before he thought. ¨Hmm.. I like them rare.¨ Thatch blinked. Seeing as Ace was a fire kid, he was sure he would want them well done. ¨You sure?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Yeah! I like how it tastes.¨ Well then. If that was how he wanted it, he would make it. Ace wasn't the only one liking raw burgers, but he knew to make a lot of them as Ace was the one who ate a lot. They had a few, but Ace won.

When it came to the feast, they started serving the burgers as they still cooked, to make sure they were served hot. They were placed on the counter and everyone could come and take what they wanted when they wanted to, the burgers having signs on what was rare, medium-rare, medium, and well done. As they were cooking, a voice had him look back to the counter. ¨Thatch?¨ Thatch saw Nick there, having a burger he had taken a bite out of. ¨Yeah?¨ He asked, thinking something was wrong based on the look the guy had. Nick looked at him. ¨I think this is a bit too raw.¨ Thatch gave a frown and walked over, drying his hands on his apron. And, he looked at the burger, knowing it was supposed to be rare. But, when he looked at it and touched it, he was shocked.

It wasn't 'rare;' it was straight out raw, the burger cold and way more bloody than what it was supposed to be.

Thatch grabbed another and checked it, finding it in the same condition. These were outright raw burgers. Thatch turned to see who was working on making the burgers, going over the ones that made the rare ones, finding out that one of his new chef's wasn't as good, not sure what rare was, making them _way_ too rare, they were _raw_. Thatch quickly placed the man on making medium ones, knowing he was able to do that, placing the one who made medium on rare.

As he was sure that was fixed, he brought the burgers back to fix them, looking at the ones eating and at those who liked rare ones, which weren't many. A few had half-eaten ones at the side, which he accepted since they were raw, but looked to have gotten some acceptable burgers too. When he looked at Ace, he saw Ace was eating the burgers he had slowly, which he found rare. Ace always gulped the food down. But, he was eating them, not seeming dissatisfied, almost looking satisfied with it, so he guessed Ace had gotten only good burgers, and really liked them. Maybe Ace had gotten most, if not all, of the good ones. That was good. Ace was the new kid, and they needed to show they could make good food.

The feast thankfully went fine after that, no more accidents happening.

-x-

Ace was jumping and waiting in front of Marco again, hoping he had gotten his package. After a second, Marco handed him a box, making Ace really happy.

Marco gave a small snort at seeing him this happy. ¨Is it the same as last time, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod. Marco nodded at him, lifting an eyebrow. ¨What is it? Since you get it once a month, yoi.¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨It's a kind of snacks I get! It's personally made from my friend, and he sends it to make me happy!¨ That was basically what it was. Marco gave a chuckle. ¨Seems like a good friend, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨He is. I've known him since I was 8!¨ That was when Ace had started to feed off of him, finding out he fit with Ace's preference, which was a rare one at that.

Ace took his box and left, going to his room, this time locking his door just in case.

When Ace sat down on his bed, opening it and seeing what he got, he was a bit let down to see he didn't get eyeballs, which was his favorite part of the body. Eating human meat or organs could help with their cravings, and Ace really liked eyeballs, liver since it was filled with blood, and the heart. He didn't mind anything, as long as it was from a human being, but like them the most. Ace was still overjoyed to find the blood bag with the blood, going to start of by drinking half of it, saving the rest for after eating half of the food. Ace even gave a groan as he drank, _feeling so good to finally get human blood._ Right now, he didn't care it was cold, it was _human blood, even his favorite._

As he had eaten half and drank all the blood, he packed the rest down, going to save it and hope it helped. Well, he knew it would help. It was way better than nothing, but he couldn't live off just meat and organs, he needed blood. But, it would help greatly.

Ace was doing fine.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _The chapters are still really short for now, as it's still the beginning. They will get longer soon as things will get longer in the next chapter as stuff happens_

 _And, the vampires I made are able to feel more fed if they eat meat or organs too, but they need human blood too. Same with the animal blood. They can half-survive for a small bit on it, but it will never completely soothe or fill them_

 _But, how do you think of this so far? Is it good, or bad? I know it might be a bit boring, and I will fix that soon; it's still only chapter 3. Things will get more interesting in the next chapter_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	4. Dark Flame Chapter 4

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _The chapters will start being a bit longer now, but this is still a bit_ _short, and things will start happening now, so I hope you enjoy it_

 _There is also an OC in this and I will tell why and who it is at the end, as in where he is from as he is from another anime series_

 _Read and Relax_

* * *

Ace used a hand to grab a seagull, holding the flailing bird in his hands as he made his way to his room, before biting down into it, trying to savor the small blood it had. It was starting to get really bad, Ace pushing a few limits now, but he was still able to go on. He would get another shipment in 16 days; he could survive until then. But, he still couldn't keep his mind of the fact the shipment was starting to not be as good as it used to feel, knowing he was craving warm blood from a human.

But, he could survive a few more months without warm blood. Ace would have bought his own blood bags, but he had no way of containing them in his room, blood needing to be kept cold or it wouldn't taste good or work on him. Ace didn't have a fridge to have things in, and the others would know if he stored it in the fridge they had. That, and Ace needed to get money from Marco to buy stuff, and blood was expensive.

When he was at Dawn Island with his brothers, Luffy and Sabo helped him pay for blood, same with Makino, Garp, and Dadan. After Dogra burst into the house claiming Sabo to have died, which Ace didn't believe at first, but Sabo's scent _was_ gone, making Ace and Luffy be alone. Why had Sabo decided to set out early? He kind of got it, but Ace and Luffy were alone because of it, Sabo no longer there with them. Things had been hard for a bit after that, but they had managed somehow, although that was with a lot of help. Garp still helped at times, which helped a lot. Ace mildly wondered if Garp knew Ace was here.

The next few days, he couldn't help but get more nervous; Ace couldn't get the feeling away that people were getting suspicious of him.

It was stupid; who would know? And how? Ace did his best to hide it, doing his best to eat in his room and being sure no one saw him. The few times they were on an island, he made sure to head long into the forest before he hunted for a prey to eat, which usually was a deer, horse, or a pig or something. It was better than the small critters he could get at the boat.

An hour later, Ace stood in the kitchen, helping out with peeling potatoes as punishment from doing a prank on Marco. Thatch was also with him, same with a few others that had done small things to get this punishment; they were 8 in all. It was a bit nice and calming, just sitting and peeling potatoes, speaking to those there and just having fun. But, after half an hour, Ace felt his senses pick something up, small pouding being there and longing to be fed.

Ace looked to his left, seeing Jensen there, holding his bleeding hand, a pained expression on his face, apparently having cut himself a bit bad.

Ace did his best to ignore it, to keep his eyes from getting the red tint in them, smelling the blood in the air. Thankfully, for one time, he appreciated Thatch's voice speak up. ¨Jensen! You need to be careful!¨ Said the chef as he used a cloth to cover the wound, making a bit of the perfect scent go away, which helped him keep himself in check. Thatch did a quick peek at the damage, before making a sound. ¨You need to have Bay look at that, Buddy. It's deep.¨ Jensen gave a nod, looking to be in too much pain to speak, the cut really being deep and the potato peeler was not clean, which probably made it hurt even more.

Thatch gave a worried look as he helped Jensen to the infirmary, telling them to continue while he helped Jensen.

Ace had never been more thankful for Thatch than he was at this moment for removing what reminded him on how hungry he was. They continued in silence for a bit, everyone worried for Jensen, hoping it wasn't too bad. Thatch returned in half an hour, saying it was bad but hopefully no lasting damage, but Bay didn't know yet; they needed to see how it healed. Ace hoped it would be fine; Jensen was one of the navigators and needed his hand a lot.

When they were finished and Ace walked back out on deck to find something to do, he noticed Marco sending him a frown, which had Ace feel weird for some reason.

Had he done anything? But, Marco didn't look at him long, turning back to what he was doing. It was probably nothing.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh, Thatch telling him Jensen injured himself, pretty bad too. Marco really hoped it would heal good; they needed Jensen, since he was one of the really good navigators, and he needed both his hands to draw, look around and everything. This didn't help the first commander, who already felt at edge from something again, now sure this was more than him being stressed. His phoenix was unsure and trying to tell something, but he had no idea what. He had told Pops, and even he believed it was something more, and told to keep an eye out, and he would do the same himself. Something was up.

After an hour, the ones being on potato punishment came out, and Marco couldn't help but look to his left, feeling something there that his phenix didn't like. Marco expected to see something wrong there, but saw nothing more that Ace there, walking normally, which had him frown. _Why would he react to Ace?_ Ace noticed him looking at him and looked uncomfortable, which made Marco turn back to what he was doing.

Why couldn't his phoenix tell him what had him on edge? This was just getting annoying, and made him more on edge, not knowing what had him like this, knowing something _really_ bothered the phoenix.

After a few hours, Marco gave a sigh as a pirate ship was seen in the distance, clearly heading for them and looking ready to fight. Marco didn't need this right now. He had other things he needed to figure out. Maybe the pirates would see they didn't stand a chance and sail off again. They were the strongest crew in the world, the enemy ship being a small ship which had a somewhat of a reputation, but would lose against them.

An hour later, a battle started, the main battle being on the enemy's ship, seeing as they had big space and it was good to be able to not be mindful to not damage their ship.

And, if Marco had to be truthful, it felt a bit good to have a battle, able to take his stress and everything out on someone. But, he still needed to figure out what had him like this, the feeling not going away as he fought.

-x-

Ace was having fun as he fought, enjoying a battle now and then. It was nice and took his mind off of other things, just a small distraction for now. The ones they were fighting didn't seem to be too good, but they did have a few people who looked to be a half-hassle to them, managing to stand up to Marco and somewhat to Pops too. Annoying people in his mind. Who were they to start a fight with them?

After being at it for a small while, not many left, when Ace really looked, he could only see a handful of the strong ones left, and a few of the weaker ones that they fought, but didn't put up a real fight. Pops and the commanders seemed to be the ones that would handle the strong ones, the rest staying behind and finishing off. Well, it was normal to have the captain fighting the captain. But, a second later he heard a gunshot, which he had many times, but the second after a small holder of pain, Ace felt his body pound a small bit, eyes turning to look at where the shot had come from.

The captain of the enemy crew was bleeding, his arm being hit, and it smelled _so good, so fresh._

Ace felt his mouth trembling, Ace trying to keep it from opening and fangs showing, going to keep himself in check, hoping his eyes weren't red. Ace didn't like this man who took on his family, vampires being protective, so Ace _really_ didn't like the profanities and words he called them. Ace should remove himself from this situation now, just in case. He hadn't had any blood in days, the last being 4 days ago when he got his hands on a seagull again, and not having had any warm human blood in almost 5 months. This was bad. Ace was just about to turn and head away, heading back into the ship and away from everything out here, when a familiar voice gave a sound of pain, more blood filling his senses.

When Ace turned around to see, he saw Thatch holding his arms, which was bleeding, the enemy captain that was bleeding holding a smoking gun. He had injured Thatch, injured his friend; his _brother._

Ace lost it.

Red filled his vision, Ace faintly feeling his teeth out and his body moving, but no idea what he was doing.

When he came to, he held someone, the enemy captain, Ace's teeth an inch away from his neck, the pirates looking at him scared and shocked.

Ace dropped the enemy captain, who moved away from him in fear, Ace moving a hand to his mouth, hiding his teeth, knowing his eyes were still red and tried to stop it. Ace saw all of the enemy pirates staring at him in fear and moving away, one calling him monster, which was true. It was just as the witch had said; Ace would snap and kill someone. When Ace looked in front of himself, he saw all of the Whitebeard looking at him in shock and _fear_. Ace had almost killed someone, fed on someone in front of them. Ace couldn't handle it.

Ace turned and ran, ignoring the yells of his name from Po-, Whitebeard and Marco.

Ace had messed up, bad. Ace needed to get away, going after the scent he knew was safe and a bit away, needing to go away. His vampire was still on edge and ran way faster, getting on his small striker boat and going away. He felt so happy when he saw the familiar Red Force boat, Ace knowing he would get something to eat there, knowing Aoba was there.

Ace had fucked up. He had betrayed his family, and he had lost the family he had come to love.

Ace was alone again. Ace _hated_ being alone.

-x-

Shanks was enjoying a nice day out in the sun, happy the weather was nice and had been for a few days now. When the clock was a bit past noon, Aoba gave a weird look, head tilted as he sniffed the air, before looking at him. ¨Shanks, could you go and get a blood pack?¨ That had Shanks looking at Aoba in worry. ¨Why? You feeling okay?¨ Aoba _never_ asked for an entire blood pack, getting a bit of blood through his food everyday as they cooked or prepared food for him. The few times the vampire asked for an entire blood pack was when something was wrong, he was injured, sick, or had been away from blood for a week or so.

Aoba nodded. ¨I'm fine. But, Ace isn't, and he's coming this way.¨ The vampire said as he looked to the ocean, Shanks doing it too and seeing a small boat heading their way, a fire on board, clearly Ace using his powers.

¨Is Ace fine?¨ Asked Shanks, half moving towards the galley to grab a blood pack. Aoba gave an unsure sound, looking to try and check with his scent, before he gave a frown. ¨I… don't know. But, he doesn't feel okay; he's _hungry._ ¨ That was a warning sign itself. If Aoba could feel Ace being really hungry from that far away, it was bad. Shanks went and got a blood pack, giving it to Aoba so he could give it to Ace, just in case it was really bad.

Ace and Aoba were good friends. When Shanks had been on the island years ago, saving a brat, Luffy, from a seaking and they had met Ace, Aoba had said Ace was a vampire, and they had become good friends. Aoba had been on Shanks' ships for almost 15 years now, Shanks finding him abandoned then, as a young 16 year old, and taken him in and kept him since he was a good fighter, not minding the fact he was a vampire, which Aoba had hidden for a few months. It was apparently against their instinct to tell. Shanks didn't mind, he found it cool in a way.

When Ace got to the ship, Aoba met him and gave him the blood pack, Ace downing it in a few seconds, clearly being hungry. As Shanks saw this, also the concerned look from Aoba, he sent Rockstar to grab another blood bag; they had more than enough to spare, and Ace could get more seeing as he really needed it. Shanks was really worried thinking something bad had happened; Ace looked starved. After Ace had finished the blood bag and gotten the other one, this one going slower, Shanks moved to them, knowing it was completely safe now.

¨What's going on, Ace?¨ Shanks asked, sitting down next to Ace and Aoba. Ace gave him a lost look. ¨I-. I almost snapped completely. And… I was so close to taking someone's life… I-, _They hate me now_!¨

That was worrisome. It took a lot to have vampires snap. ¨What happened? Who did you snap at?¨ Shanks knew Ace had been on the Whitebeards ship, thinking the worst and that Ace had gone after a crew member there. That would make Newgate mad. But, didn't he know? And, Ace did say he almost snapped completely, meaning he must have stopped himself, Shanks hoping Ace didn't injure anyone. ¨What did Newgate say to it?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I- I ran! They looked- looked to scared and shocked and I was hungry and there was blood and-.¨ Aoba stopped him. ¨When did you last eat?¨ Ace gave a lost look. ¨I… 6 days ago… which was a seagull. A deer three days before that.¨ Aoba gave a shocked look. ¨When did you last drink _human_ blood?¨ Ace gave a reluctant look. ¨...3 weeks ago...¨

Shanks blinked. _No wonder Ace almost snapped._ He knew they needed blood each week, about half a liter each week. Animals could _never_ fill that, much less small animals. ¨Don't they know?¨ Asked Shanks. Ace shook his head. ¨No. They would have hated me, and I know it was wrong, and that I would have snapped, and, and, I hate myself for it!¨ Aoba gave a worried look. ¨Why do you say that? You don't even know; you ran away. Who made you believe this? Have they said anything?¨ Ace shook his head, before looking down and looking reluctant.

¨I… I met a witch...¨ Shanks closed his eyes. Witches could be awful, and they were really mean to vampires. The witch must have said something to mess with Ace.

Shanks tried to get know what had happened in detail, but Ace refused to tell. After knowing Ace wouldn't tell, Shanks said Ace and Aoba could go and have fun, running around and just enjoy themselves, having Rockstar overlook them. As they went off, seeming to head to the back deck, Shanks looked at Benn. ¨I'm going to take a very important call; make sure no one bothers me.¨ Benn gave a nod, going to make sure no one bothered him.

Shanks then went inside his room with a Den Den, calling to the Whitebeards ship, asking to speak to Newgate _now_ , giving a small note that it was about Ace when he was denied, which made him frown.

It didn't sound like Newgate to be mad at someone for being different, especially if they couldn't help it. The only way was if Ace had hurt someone on the crew. But still, Newgate didn't hold grudges. And, he knew Ace hadn't killed anyone.

-x-

Ace gave a laugh as he played with Aoba, enjoying it. He haven't seen Aoba in long, and he felt fed, which felt really good; he hadn't felt that for 5 months. Aoba was really nice and didn't bring up what had happened, making Ace more relaxed for now, glad he could have a bit of happy time before he needed to figure out what to do. He would be sure to ask Shanks or Benn for help, maybe even Aoba too. Ace was sure he was no longer wanted on the Whitebeards ship, but he needed to tell he was sorry too and would never be close to them again. Ace would ask to borrow the Den Den Shanks had. Ace tried not to think he had lost those he looked at as his family.

After being on the ship for a almost 6 hours, having fun with Aoba, Ace stopped as he recognized a familiar scent, and looked at the horizon, seeing the Moby Dick heading their way, making Ace scared.

Ace wasn't ready for this. How did they even know he was here?

Aoba moved a hand to his shoulder for comfort, seeming to know they would show up. Ace was scared to hear what they would say; what they would call him. Ace grabbed onto Aoba's hand.

He wasn't ready for this.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _So Shanks has a vampire on his crew, to make it make more sense why Ace went there. Vampires can be really good friends and really trust each other, and Ace and Aoba do. Needing to have more than Ace just being friends with Shanks for him to go there. Aoba is from the game/anime DRAMatical Murder, the blue haired guy called Aoba. He just has the look and name as the guy_

 _So, things are escalating now and I hope you like it. A small cliffhanger thing this time. The next chapter will have what the Whitebeards saw and their Pov_

 _If you have the time, I really appreciate feedback_


	5. Dark Flame Chapter 5

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _As I said in the last, this will be the Whitebeards Pov from the incident, and the aftermath and everything_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco watched as the man Izou had just shot, the enemy captain, readying his gun and shooting at Izou, Thatch intercepting and taking the hit in his arm, giving a pained sound as the bullet hit, making Marco mad that the enemy captain dared to hurt one of them. That was _not_ okay with him or his phoenix. The first commander could also see Pops was mad by that, readying to attack the man who dared to hurt his family. Marco would enjoy watching the man get to know how bad he had messed up. Not only by the fact he tried to take them on, but to actually injure one them.

But, before anything could happen, Marco felt his phoenix _scream_ at him, telling there was _something_ close by.

The feeling had Marco freeze, turning to look behind himself, where his phoenix was telling something was, and it was heading closer to him; to his father too. Marco didn't like that; the phoenix didn't like that. He would figure out what this was, what had his phoenix this at edge. But, as he was almost turned around, the feeling really intensified and knew whatever it was was at his side, and just as Marco was about to get ready to attack whatever it was, he saw it was Ace, and the kid was heading towards the enemy captain. Why was his phoenix acting to Ace again? And, why was Ace heading towards the enemy captain? Ace wasn't that strong.

But, the second the enemy was on his way to hit Ace, Ace evaded it amazingly, and was suddenly behind the man, a hand grabbing the enemy captain's head, dragging it up and to the side, mouth opening and teeth, no, _fangs_ , was there, Ace's eyes red, nails long and darkened. Marco knew what this was.

It was a vampire. _Ace was a vampire._

That was what his phoenix tried to tell him. There was a vampire on the ship, close to them. His phoenix didn't like vampires, seeing them as a danger if he didn't know them, thinking them to be enemies. But, it was _Ace,_ who had been hiding this so long? _How?_ The pirate captain had a scared look, looking petrified by what happened, clearly knowing what Ace was and what he was about to do. Marco was about to yell out, to tell Ace to stop. Marco wasn't about to watch Ace kill someone like this.

But, before he could get a word out, Ace looked startled, eyes going back to normal, the red going away, his nails shortening.

Marco blinked. Had Ace… lost control? If yes, it was _really_ bad.

Ace looked shocked, and scared, letting go of the pirate captain, letting him fall to the deck, trying to crawl away. ¨M-Monster!¨ The pirate yelled, and Ace moved a hand to his mouth, looking shocked and _scared_ , looking almost terrified. Ace had not meant for this to happen, Ace had lost to his instinct, Marco seeing the pirate captain bleeding, the things that might have brought Ace over the edge. Ace didn't mean to do that; _he didn't mean for them to know._ Ace had hidden the fact he was a vampire, keeping it a secret.

Ace shook his head a small bit, before he turned and bailed, running way faster than they had ever seen. Marco knew it was because of the vampire traits. _Ace looked so scared_. ¨Ace!¨ Tried Marco, hearing Pops yelling too, possibly knowing what Ace was.

But, it was too late; Ace was gone. How had Marco never figured it out before now?

-x-

Whitebeard could only stare shocked at what happened, seeing Ace somehow managing to evade the enemies attack, before being behind the man and ready to bite the neck, the captain clearly seeing fangs in Ace's mouth, Ace's eyes blood red. Whitebeard had seen this before; Ace was a vampire? Why had Ace never told him? This was important information. They could have helped Ace if he was. Whitebeard wasn't completely sure, but had a feeling he was sure Ace was a vampire, but wouldn't judge just yet.

As the captain was about to try and stop Ace, knowing he shouldn't kill in whatever rage he was in, seeing it as Ace looked furious and mad, Ace suddenly snapped out of it, eyes going back to normal and looking scared at what he was doing and had almost done.

As soon as the enemy yelled something at Ace, seeming to be a word the captain didn't like, Ace looking even more terrified, before he turned and bailed, running away. ¨Ace! Son!¨ Tried the captain, but Ace didn't stop, even being gone a second later, being much faster than Whitebeard knew Ace was. The captain was worried something was wrong with Ace, that he was injured or something.

They quickly dealt with the enemies that was still up, before going back to their ship, many people speaking at once and asking what that was, asking what Ace was. ¨Quiet!¨ Said Whitebeard loud and forceful, making everyone close their mouth so he could continue. ¨Right now, we need to find Ace and make sure he is okay. He is not a monster or anything. If you find him and he is injured, take him to the infirmary. If he's not injured, I want to see him.¨ Everyone nodded and went to search for Ace, many looking worried, but more looking reluctant. This could be bad if Ace was on edge and was a vampire.

When most was gone, Whitebeard looked at Marco, who had a thoughtful look. ¨Marco,¨ Started the captain, making the first commander look at him. ¨Is Ace..?¨ The captain stopped, not sure if he should ask so in the open, many might not knowing what vampires were; they were rare and often feared or hated. Marco seemed to get what he was asking and nodded.

¨Ace is, yoi. He's the reason my phoenix had been on edge, knowing it.¨

Whitebeard nodded, then he was right in thinking Ace was a vampire. He hoped Ace was fine, not injured or anything, both physically or his vampire self. It had most likely been Ace who had been stealing blood bags before, needing the blood to feed, not feeding off them, which showed Ace didn't want to do that. More worry settled in his mind as he realised Marco's phoenix had started to act up a week after Bay had set up security, Ace no longer able to get the blood.

How long had Ace gone hungry? They had done this over a month ago, almost 2. He didn't know much about vampires, barely anything actually, but he knew they needed blood often. And, they needed human blood. Whitebeard knew Ace hadn't bitten any of his children, no one having the marks or anything. They would have noticed.

Had Ace starved himself? Was that why Marco's phoenix acted up? Feeling the hunger from the vampire? Was that why Ace had done what he had done now? Almost bitten the man? They needed to find Ace quick, hoping he was fine. Whitebeard sent Marco to the infirmary, telling Bay about this, telling Ace was a vampire, making the doctor understand who had taken the blood and have blood ready for Ace. Ace must be hungry.

After almost 45 minutes, Haruta came running up to them. ¨Pops! Ace's striker is gone!¨

Whitebeard blinked. Had Ace managed to run away without them noticing? It usually took Ace a small bit to get the small boat ready, even longer to get speed. But, then again, Ace was apparently way faster than he believed. Whitebeard quickly gathered everyone of the commanders, readying people to go and search for Ace. Namur going to go and search the nearby islands, Marco going to fly and search around, the rest being scouts from the ship. If Ace was hungry, it wasn't good to have him out on the sea; that was _really_ dangerous.

But, just before people would go off and start searching, Paul came from around a corner. ¨Pops, Shanks is calling. It's important.¨ Whitebeard shook his head, going to place the Red Haired captain on hold for now, having bigger issues. But, Paul's next words had Whitebeard halt.

¨He says it's about Ace.¨

Whitebeard stood up from his chair, telling everyone to stand by, before he took the Den Den and headed into his room, Marco joining him. They were the ones to be sure Ace was a vampire. There probably were others who had figured it out, or would soon after speaking and telling everyone what had happened, but Whitebeard knew it would be the best to only be the two of them right now. They would update the rest later, Whitebeard knowing the other commanders would keep everyone calm until they figured more out.

¨Shanks,¨ Started Whitebeard as he looked at the Den Den, but before he could continue, Shanks cut him off. ¨Tell me what happened in detail. Ace refuses to tell.¨

Whitebeard blinked, before giving a nod. Shanks sounded like he wanted to know so he could help, but still sounding stern. He didn't know Shanks knew Ace, or Ace knew Shanks, but he could ask about that later. ¨We had a fight against some pirates, and Ace suddenly went for the captain a-,¨ Shank cut him off. ¨No. I want to know what happened _in detail._ Tell me _exactly_ what happened. Who moved, who spoke, who were there; I want to know _everything in detail_.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod, and started to tell. Starting from the beginning and telling exactly how it had started, how it had gone fine, Whitebeard having seen Ace fighting with the others and looking okay. Then on how Izou had shot the enemy's captain, the man shoting back, but Thatch taking the bullet, then how Ace had reacted to that and almost bitten the man, before seeming to snap out of it, and running away, looking scared. On how they had found out Ace had ran away with his striker and they were just about to start searching for him when the Red-Haired captain called.

When he was finished, the Den Den gave a nod. ¨Ace is here, and he's fine now.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, glad to know that. ¨Is Ace a vampire?¨ The captain needed to know. The Den Den was silent for a second, before giving a sigh and nod. ¨Yes; Ace is a vampire.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, feeling a bit guilty for not having noticed it, knowing something was up since someone was stealing blood packs, Ace had been sometimes missing during the nights, Marco being on edge. Before he could speak, Shanks continued. ¨What are you going to do with the fact he is a vampire?¨

Whitebeard shook his head. ¨This does not change how I feel about Ace; he's still my son. I just wished he had told me, but I do at least know now and we'll make sure he is fine when he returns.¨

The Den Den gave a nod. ¨Ace is really scared to go back, knowing people usually don't like vampires, and he had apparently met a witch that have said something to him to make it worse. Witches hates vampires, and vice versa.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. He knew many didn't like vampires, and knew there would be a few on the ship that wouldn't like this. He would handle that later, after hopefully speaking to Ace. ¨How is Ace? He looked stressed, or predatory; he has never looked like that before.¨

The Den Den gave a sigh. ¨Ace hasn't been eating; only feeding off of critters apparently, which is not what he should, and it got too much for him in smelling the blood and seeing one he cares for being injured by someone, and went by instinct. We've fed him here, so he's fine now.¨ Whitebeard nodded; that was good to know. The Den Den gave a serious look to them. ¨How will you handle this?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨I will speak to Ace, to see why he hid it, as we didn't know and couldn't help. And, we'll make sure he has what he needs. We want him to be happy, not starving.¨

The Den Den gave a nod. ¨Ace most likely didn't tell in fear, and the fact their instincts keep them from telling easily, the instinct telling them it's dangerous to tell. What people usually tell and the witch does not help at all.¨ Whitebeard nodded, understanding that. Marco also gave a nod, the phoenix knowing how instinct worked the best, having his phoenix's ones at times.

The Den Den gave a sigh again. ¨I know you might be a bit worried of Ace, or scared he might feed from any of you; but Ace will never do that.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨I know. If he would have, he would have done it already. Ace was stealing the blood bags we had for a while, but since we didn't know it was him or why he needed them, we made them be out of his reach.¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨He doesn't need much, but he should have at least half a liter each week. Human flesh or organs work too, but I get if you don't want to give him that.¨

Whitebeard nodded. They would make sure to have blood for Ace, maybe letting someone be in charge of it. And, he would speak to Thatch about the flesh and organs, but would understand if it was too uncomfortable for the chef to work with that. ¨Could you tell me where you are, Shanks? So we, I, can speak to Ace?¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨I can. I think Ace needs to speak to you too. Even though it might be something he's scared to do. He thinks you hate him now.¨ Whitebeard nodded, feeling himself give a sigh. He could never hate Ace and hoped Ace would still stay with them.

After getting the location Shanks was at, they headed that way, knowing it would take a bit of time, around 5 or so hours, seeing the wind wasn't strong and they needed to turn around.

They would try and get their family member back.

-x-

When they got to Shanks' ship, most of the crew was inside, Whitebeard wanting to have as little distraction as possible. The commanders were out, Whitebeard and Marco having updated them. Many did look shocked to know Ace was a vampire, having most likely only heard bad things, which made them look unsure and reluctant, but they would speak about this later.

When they were close enough, the captain made a path between their boats, Shanks coming onboard, saying Ace might be out soon; someone was getting him. Shanks did tell a bit on how Ace had been scared when he got there, as well as being hungry, Whitebeard now curious on how Shanks knew Ace was a vampire, and how he had the needs to feed him. But, before he could, someone from Shanks crew, Aoba, if he remembered, came on board. Aoba gave a look to Shanks. ¨Ace is hiding; under my bed as usual.¨ Shanks gave a laugh at that, this seeming to have happened before.

Whitebeard looked at Aoba. He was young, he couldn't be older than 28 or so. Maybe they were friends? ¨How do you know Ace, Shanks?¨ Shanks gave a chuckle. ¨Met him years ago, helping his brother out. And,¨ Shanks moved his hand to be over Aoba's shoulders. ¨Little Aoba here told me about Ace since he's the same.¨

Whitebeard blinked. Aoba was a vampire too? That did explain why Ace was friends with them and had run here, also on how Shanks could feed Ace. Aoba looked shocked before looking at Shanks, looking a bit mad. ¨ _Shanks!_ ¨ Shanks waved his hand. ¨Relax. They're fine, they're not a danger.¨ Aoba still looked uncomfortable, Whitebeard thinking it was because they didn't like people to know, going against their instincts.

Whitebeard looked at Aoba. ¨Will Ace come out?¨ Aoba gave a nod. ¨He will. He just needs to get more sure it's not bad or dangerous. And, he will know that since he does trust you, and I'm out and in no danger. He can sense that. He's also making sure there's not too many out here.¨ Whitebeard nodded. Thatch spoke next, having a small frown. ¨Why not just tell him it's only us out?¨ Aoba gave a small shrug. ¨Better for him to sense it himself, he has really good senses, even for a... ¨ Aoba trailed off, not looking able to tell Ace was a vampire. Shanks gave a small laugh and comforting clap on his back. ¨It's fine. He'll come when he comes.¨

Whitebeard nodded at that, moving to sit down on the deck to wait, Shanks and Aoba doing the same, going to wait for Ace. They wouldn't rush Ace, Whitebeard knew how it could be with instincts, having learned from Marco.

After around half an hour, Benn came out with a bit of food and snacks for them, handing a single plate to Aoba, which the blue-haired guy started eating off of, making Whitebeard believe it was specially made for Aoba. Maybe they should ask Benn to teach them some things? A few minutes after the Aoba had started to eat, Aoba turned to look at behind him, towards Shanks' ship. ¨There is enough for you too.¨

A few second later, Ace slowly trailed onto the ship, head lowered, and moved to sit down beside Aoba, not looking at them, grabbing a bit of food from Aoba's plate and eating it slowly.

Whitebeard looked at Ace with a small smile, sad to see Ace trying to look small and looking scared; looking scared of him. Whitebeard knew Ace did it since he had hidden the fact he was a vampire, and they now knew, which went against their instinct. Whitebeard didn't usually like when his children hid things from him, but he understood this. It had taken so long for Ace to tell who his father was; this looked to be even worse and harder for Ace.

Whitebeard gave a soft look to Ace. ¨How are you, son?¨ Ace sent a small look at him, looking to be sure it was Ace he spoke too, before Ace gave a nod. ¨Okay...¨ Whitebeard gave a relieved look to Ace. ¨I'm glad you're okay; I was worried when you ran away like that. You should have told us you were hungry; we would have gotten you something to eat or drink.¨ Ace blinked once, before looking at him, to be sure he heard right, having a hopeful, almost desperate look, that he had heard right. ¨R-Really?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨Really. We want you to be happy. This changes _nothing._ Not how you are my son or anything, son.¨

Ace looked at him shocked, before looking like he wanted to speak. ¨I- I can still stay on the ship? With the family?¨ Whitebeard was on his way to speak, when Thatch did instead, sounding horrified and shocked. ¨Of course you can! What makes you think you can't?!¨ Ace looked shocked at that, before looking reluctant. Aoba gave a small sigh next to him. ¨There was this witch, and she wasn't nice and didn't say nice things. Witches _don't_ like vampires. But, we don't like them either.¨ Thatch got a shocked look, before looking determined. ¨If we see that witch again, we will tell her to not bother our brother!¨

Ace looked shocked at that, before looking thankful. ¨Thank you, Thatch.¨ Thatch gave a smile and laugh. ¨Nah. What are brothers for anyway?¨ Ace gave a nod and smile, which made the captain smile too, glad to see Ace smiling. It would still take time to get used to, but they would get there. For now, Whitebeard was glad Ace was still wanted to be in his family. He really liked the kid. That he happened to be a vampire, changed nothing. But, they would need to make a few changes for Ace, to make sure he had what he needed. Benn had seemed to get this as he was writing something down in a book and ripping a page out, handing it to Marco, who took it with a ¨Thank you¨.

They stayed with the other pirates for an hour more, Ace seeming to use the time with Aoba to have fun, them seeming to be really good friends. The captain would remember this. Ace looked so happy around Aoba, and hoped he would look like that around them too.

Benn had given Marco a crate of something, most likely food for Ace, as they had none. The captain needed to speak to Thatch on how he felt with handling human flesh and organs to cook. Whitebeard would understand if Thatch felt uncomfortable with that.

When they did leave, after Ace had said goodbye to Aoba and the Red-Haired pirates, they sailed off, Ace looking happy to be back on the ship and not thrown away. Whitebeard would never do that for something as small as this. But, he would make sure to speak to Ace about it, or at least try to have Ace open up to him. Ace seemed more okay with speaking to Shanks about this than him. But, Ace knew Aoba well, and Aoba seemed to trust Shanks, which probably helped that. Whitebeard would still try his best.

After they had sailed for a few hours, Whitebeard did notice something that had him frown. He saw some were giving Ace looks and speaking in whispered tones, not seeming to be too fond of what they had figured out.

Whitebeard would make sure to keep an eye on that, not wanting Ace to feel excluded now, Ace already doubting this because he was a vampire.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _So the pirates now know Ace is a vampire and the real journey can start! There will be much happening to them and everything, the pirates learning more and more about Ace being a vampire_

 _And how do you like Aoba? As in, would it be okay if I have him drop in now and then?_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	6. Dark Flame Chapter 6

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _This will have a bit of everything and much of the pirates trying to adjust to the fact Ace is a vampire_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard sat in the galley, eating food as it was dinner time and almost everyone was there. Ace hadn't arrived yet, his food being on the counter to make sure no one took it accidentally.

Whitebeard had spoken to Thatch about cooking human flesh or organs, and the chef had looked uncomfortable, but had said he could maybe try later, but not now. But, in the note Marco got from Benn, it mentioned how cooking food in blood, or adding it, would be enough, and even helped Ace feel fuller, which they did. Also going to do this everyday at each meal, to make sure Ace got enough to not starve.

What had surprised the pirates, especially, Marco, was that the package that Ace got each month was human blood and flesh Being told it was the only thing keeping Ace sane and not snapping. Ace would still get the packages, and they were told to let Ace handle it himself, unless Ace said anything else. Ace had come back with them two days ago, and seemed to be happy about it, but there was still this thing which the captain couldn't place his finger on. Ace looked sad at times. The captain had been busy the last days, not being able to be as much around his children, and hoped to see everything going fine.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Ace came inside, to get his food and eat, which had the captain smile. He hadn't been able to speak to Ace the last two days either, but hadn't heard anything, so he guessed things was fine.

But, the moment people noticed Ace, _everyone_ went quiet, looking at the vampire and whispering, seeming to not be too happy, or unsure about him.

Whitebeard had to blink, to see if he saw and heard correctly, it just not being a trick of the mind. And, he was right. _Everyone_ was acting like they didn't like the fact Ace was there, being unsure, looking to be _shunning_ Ace. Even a few of the commanders did, even worse was that no one did anything to stop it. Whitebeard watched as Ace went in and got his food, not speaking to anyone, before leaving the galley with his plate, looking a bit gloomy.

Had this been going on the last two days? And he didn't know? Why hadn't Ace or anyone told him?

When things went halfway back to normal when Ace left, Whitebeard felt a bit of anger towards his children, seeing them acting shunningly towards Ace, just because he was a vampire. Ace had done nothing to deserve that. Ace had even run away since he thought they would be mad. He didn't want any kind of behaviour like this.

Whitebeard slammed his hand against the table, silencing everyone and making them look at him.

¨What are you doing?!¨ Started the man, a stern voice. ¨Ace is having a hard time already with the fact we know, which _he didn't want us to know_. And, for you to then act like this? Act shunning towards him? How you call him your brother is a mystery to me. I thought you did better than this. I am truly disappointed in all of you.¨ Many, most, had the decency to hang their heads, looking ashamed. Thatch gave a swallow, looking at him. ¨I- Pops? We're sorry. But, we're just… unsure.¨

Whitebeard gave a serious look. ¨And, how do you think it makes Ace feel when you decide to send him looks, whisper at him, and not act normally? Ace ran away because he was scared we wouldn't accept him. And, this is how you act? By shunning him?¨ Thatch gave a guilty look. ¨I didn't mean to… I didn't think I was acting shunningly...¨ Many nodded to that, apparently thinking the same. Whitebeard gave a stern look to everyone. ¨Even if you did it by accident, you are still shunning Ace. I suggest you pull yourselves together and fix it.¨ Thatch gave a nod, as did many else. Whitebeard really hoped they would fix this. He was glad to see many of them looking ashamed by their behaviour.

Whitebeard could see Marco looking as shocked as him, the captain knowing the man had had night shifts the last days and might not have seen the fact people were acting like this.

After a few minutes, Thatch stood up and grabbed something from the kitchen, heading out of the galley with a small bag, maybe something they had gotten from Shanks as snacks to say sorry to Ace.

Whitebeard felt bad he hadn't noticed this before now. _2 days have passed._ Did Ace really think he wouldn't make them stop if he hold him? Did Ace think so lowly of himself? Whitebeard hoped not. But, if Ace did, they would work to change it.

Ace was a part of their family.

-x-

When Ace got out of the galley, he gave a breath, glad to be away from prying eyes. He had hoped no one would mind the fact he was a vampire. But, who was he kidding? Of course people would mind it. He was a _vampire_ for lord's sake. People generally didn't like him.

But, before he could walk to the crow's nest to eat, where he had eaten the last days, not wanting to be in his dark room, but not wanting to be around the others prying eyes either. He heard a bang from inside the galley, hearing Pops speaking up, _defending him_. As Ace heard what the man said, hearing how he was disappointed in the others for acting like this, Ace felt happy, _really happy._ He hadn't dared to say anything, thinking Pops didn't care. But, he did, and it made Ace _really happy._

When Ace felt something slide down his cheek, he quickly moved to the crow's nest to hide, drying his tears away as he was so relieved he wasn't hated by everyone. Pops still liked him, even after knowing he was a vampire. Ace couldn't help the small sob that he gave, feeling more tears sliding down his cheeks, trying to dry them away.

¨Hey… Ace?¨ Said a voice behind him, making Ace turn around before he thought clearly, shocked to see Thatch there with a guilty look, which quickly turned into horror as he saw Ace's blood-filled face.

¨Ace! What happened!¨ Thatch turned his head. ¨MARCO!¨ Before looking at him, looking concerned. ¨What happened?! Who did this?!¨ Ace tried to lift his hands to stop Thatch from panicking, but before he could speak, Marco was already on the edge of the crow's nest, having flown up. ¨Thatch, what's wro-,¨ The first commander cut off as Ace looked at him, the bored looking getting a small horror filled look for a second. ¨What happened, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, jumping down to grasp at his face, looking at his blood-filled face, clearly concerned.

Ace waved his hands a bit, moving out of Marco's grasp, moving his hands to wipe at his face. ¨It- it's nothing.¨ Thatch spoke up. ¨Nothing?! Your face is a bleeding mess! How is that nothing?! Tell me who did it and I'll speak to them!¨ Ace shook his head, trying to get the blood away, but still crying a bit. ¨No one did anything to me.¨ Marco looked on his way to speak, having a frown. Probably to tell him to not protect whoever it was, but Ace spoke up first. ¨I… I don't have water in my body…¨ Both the pirates looked confused for a second, before Marco seemed to understand.

¨You cry blood, yoi?¨

Ace gave a nod to that, still trying to wipe his tears away. Why did he have to cry blood? It always looked so bad. Thatch looked shocked by that, but soon got a guilty look. Marco spoke first, shaking his head and moving to grab a handkerchief from Thatch's pocket. ¨Here, yoi. You're only smearing the blood around.¨ The first commander said as he used the handkerchief to dry Ace's face.

Ace gave a small sniff, glad Marco was as calm as this, not acting like it was anything to weird.

When Marco got most of it away, the previous-white handkerchief now being red, Marco put it away. ¨There. It doesn't look bad now, yoi. But, you should still wash your face later.¨ Ace gave a nod, he would do that when he was finished eating.

Before he could speak or start eating, Thatch spoke up. ¨Ummm… Hey, Ace? I'm sorry for acting mean, you know? I didn't mean too. I still like you, it's just… new.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It's fine.¨ Ace was used to it, but he didn't say that part. Thatch shook his head. ¨No. It's not. I didn't mean to shun you. So… I brought you this!¨ Thatch held a small bag out, Ace blinking before he took it. Ace looked at it confused, opening it to look what it was. But, as soon as it had a small opening, a familiar smell hit him.

It was eyeballs! Ace missed them, not having had a lot of them the last months.

Ace closed the bag before it got to much in anticipation and his eyes turned red, giving a look to Thatch. ¨Where did you get this?¨ Thatch blinked. ¨Do you know what it is? You didn't even open the bag!¨ Ace gave a small reluctant look. ¨I… I can smell it...¨ Thatch got an 'O' face, looking shocked, before he nodded. ¨We got it from Benn, saying it was some kind of snack or something. I don't know what it is. What is it?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨It's… snacks.¨ Ace didn't want to say it was eyeballs. He thought that would be uncomfortable for the pirates. Thatch blinked. ¨...Okay.¨

The two pirates stayed with Ace as he ate, Ace enjoying the company. When he had finished his meal, Thatch looked at him. ¨How about the snacks? You're not going to eat it?¨ Ace gave a small unsure face. He didn't want to eat things that was clearly human flesh or organs, or even drink blood in front of the pirates. Ace felt uncomfortable with that. ¨I'll eat it later.¨ Thatch gave a small frown. ¨I can go and get something else if you want to.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No. It's like… My favorite. I just don't like to… eat in front of others...¨

Thatch looked confused for a second, before he seemed to understand and nodded. Ace stayed in the crow's nest for a small bit, before he left and headed to the bathroom to clean his face. Ace had a feeling Marco would tell Pops about this, so it wouldn't scare the man if it happened again. Maybe even tell the other commanders. Ace hated that he was different like this. When his face was clean, he went to his room to enjoy his eyeballs.

As Ace left, Thatch had a really guilty feeling for accidentally shunning Ace, even more so that he had made Ace cry, crying blood even, which was a shock.

He felt even more guilty to know Ace felt uncomfortable eating something that was clearly human flesh or organs around them. Thatch was a bit thankful for it, but he still had liked if Ace was that comfortable. He would try and be as including as he could. And, he would do that the best way he knew.

He would do an introduction prank on Ace again! Just like he did to everyone that joined their family. He would set his plan to acting when it was night.

When night fell, Thatch snuck into Ace's room to think on what to do, thinking of stealing Ace's hat and place hide it for a bit. But, when he saw the ring Ace usually wore on the desk, he thought that would be better, and grabbed it, going to hide it for a small bit, until Ace came and asked for it or he was mad. He would just hide it in the galley, so Ace would find it during breakfast.

Just a small harmless prank.

-x-

Marco gave a frown at dinner, not seeing Ace there, not having seen him at breakfast or lunch either. Ace couldn't miss meals, it wasn't good for him.

Ace obviously could go without food, or blood, for periods of days; he had that before they knew he needed it. But, he didn't want Ace to do it. I could be bad. ¨Has anyone seen Ace, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, looking at the ones that sat at the table, everyone shaking their heads. Marco felt a bit worried at that, seeing Pops looking worried himself. Maybe Ace was sick? Benn had mentioned vampires needed extra blood when sick. As Marco stood up to check on Ace, he noticed Thatch having a guilty look, which had him frown a bit, but guessed it was nothing. Thatch had been in the galley at all meals.

When Marco got out on deck, he had to shield his eyes a bit. It was a perfectly clear day; no clouds in the sky. Everyone wanted to be out because of this.

Marco quickly made his way over to Ace's room, knocking on his door, before opening it. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ Asked he when he saw no one there, the room being dark and curtains drawn. Marco didn't see anyone in the bed, and was about to head back out, when a voice spoke up. ¨Marco?¨ Marco turned to his left, seeing Ace sitting in a dark corner, looking nervous. Marco gave a frown, his first thought being someone had done anything.

Marco closed the door and made his way over to Ace. ¨Ace, what's wrong, yoi? You haven't eaten yet, and we're worried.¨ Ace gave an unsure sound, one hand grasping his pants in uncertainty.

¨I… I can't find my ring.¨

Marco blinked. That was it? He had been in his room all day because of a ring? ¨And, yoi? We can search for it after you've eaten. You need to eat.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a lost and nervous look to him, making him sure there was more here. ¨I know. But… I _really_ need the ring. Please, can you look for it? I can smell it, so it's not far away.¨ Marco gave a slow nod, wondering why Ace didn't go and find it himself if he could smell it. A thought hit him and he looked at Ace. ¨Is it important for you in a serious way?¨ Ace gave a nervous look, before he nodded. Marco gave a nod himself, sure Ace didn't lie about that. ¨If I find it, yoi. Will you tell me and the others why you need it?¨ If it was as serious as this, which he thought it was, they should know.

Ace looked really nervous about that, face in half-distress. Marco gave a comforting look. ¨We just want to know so we know it's important and you really need it, yoi.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, giving him a scared look. ¨It's just… It reveal one really big… weakness...¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨That makes it even more important to why we need to know, yoi.¨ If it was a big weakness, meaning it could injure Ace, they _needed_ to know. ¨It would only be Pops, the other commanders, and I, yoi.¨ Ace seemed to be thinking, before he gave a slow nod. ¨Okay.¨ Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to Ace's shoulder for a second. ¨I'll be back in a minute, yoi. I have a feeling I know where the ring is.¨ Ace gave a nod, and Marco left.

When he got to the galley, he walked up to Thatch, holding his hand out and giving a serious look. ¨Ring. Now, yoi.¨ Thatch gave a frown, before slowly bringing the ring out and giving it to him. ¨Is that the reason Ace isn't out?¨ Marco gave a nod, and before Thatch could speak, Marco looked at Pops. ¨Pops, we should have the meeting now, yoi. Ace also has something he needs to tell.¨ The man gave a nod, looking a bit worried. As Marco left, he heard Pops telling that they should head to the meeting room to have the meeting, grabbing the rest of the commanders too. It was good they already were scheduled for a meeting.

When he got to Ace's room, he handed the ring to Ace, Ace looking really relieved as he took it on. ¨Thank you, Marco.¨ Marco shook his head. ¨It's nothing, yoi. Ready to head and tell the others? To make sure this doesn't happen again.¨ Ace didn't look like he wanted to, but still nodded and stood up, heading out with him and to the meeting room.

When they got to the meeting room, everyone was there, waiting for him and Ace.

When they moved and sat down, Ace sitting down beside him and Pops, looking really nervous, not liking the fact he was going to tell why he needed the ring. But, if it revealed a weakness, he got why Ace didn't want to tell.

¨Now, son.¨ Started Pops, looking at him. ¨Marco said you needed to tell us something?¨ Ace gave a small nod at that, but didn't speak, and Marco decided to help Ace along. ¨Ace really needs his ring, yoi. So we are _not_ to take it for any reason.¨ He threw a glare at Thatch. ¨ _No matter what._ ¨ Thatch did look a bit guilty at that, hanging his head. Izou spoke next, having a frown. ¨Why? It's only a ring. Right?¨ Everyone looked at Ace at that, who fidgeted. Ace gave a sigh after a second, moving to look at the ring. ¨I… I think it's better to show.¨ Ace then carefully took his ring off, before carefully moving his hand out on the table, making them look after something changing.

But, when Ace's middle finger touched a stream of light that came from a window, his finger _started burning,_ Ace looking to be in pain as he removed it.

When Ace removed his finger, he showed it, showing it _actually had bad second degree burn._ Ace had a somber and serious face as he took his ring on again. ¨It keeps me from burning in the sun.¨

That was _really_ important information. Ace could _die_ from not having the ring on. Thatch looked really guilty, even a bit horrified by that, knowing he had taken the ring. Everyone looked shocked and somewhat horrified by that. Rakuyo was the first one to speak. ¨I… I have heard about it, but thought you didn't since you were in the sun.¨ Ace shook his head a small bit. ¨All of us do, but the ring makes it so we don't. It also makes our skin feel warm as it normally feels cold.¨ Everyone nodded at that, taking the information in.

Ace _burned_ if he was in the sun without the ring.

Izou spoke next. ¨Where did you get it? How is it made?¨ Marco looked at Ace, needing to know that in case something happened to it and they needed a new one. Ace gave a slow nod. ¨I-. The only ones who can make it is witches.¨

That had everyone look shocked, before half nodding, Marco having a frown. ¨But, I thought you and witches didn't like each other, yoi?¨ Many nodded to that. Ace gave a slow nod. ¨We don't. But, there is a few nice ones. But, we still have… _means,_ to get the ring.¨ Ace moved to look at the ring. ¨This was my mother's, she got it from a grand coven witch, which are the strongest and best ones out.¨ Marco gave a nod, having heard rumors of something called the grand coven, which was run by witches, which made him brush it off as rumors or legends. But, it was apparently true.

Thatch spoke next, having a frown. ¨Wait… Your mother was a vampire too?¨ Ace gave a slow nod, not looking comfortable. ¨How about your father?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I'm… a hybrid. That's how I also have a devil fruit.¨ Everyone nodded, that did make sense. Marco did want to ask a bit more, but saw Ace was really uncomfortable. Before Marco could speak, and tell Ace he could leave, Pops spoke instead. ¨Thank you for telling, son. You should let Bay check your finger.¨ Marco gave a nod; Ace should do that.

Ace shook his head, holding his hand up, his finger healed. ¨Wha-how?!¨ Asked Thatch shocked. Ace gave a small nod. ¨We… heal fast if we're fed. The more we heal, the more we need to eat. The less we eat, the slower we heal.¨ Marco gave a nod. That was also really important information, and he was glad Ace said it. He did finally remember it being on the note from Benn, but it didn't tell the specifics like that. Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨That's good, son. We also need to know that. You can leave now.¨ Ace gave a nod and left, leaving them to have their meeting.

As Ace left, Whitebeard watched him, glad Ace had told them these things, especially about the ring and that he burned without it. But, after a few minutes, a thought hit him.

Ace's mother was a vampire.

Not that he didn't like vampires, he didn't mind them as long as they didn't kill people for fun, as he knew many did. But, the fact Ace had said his father was Gol D Roger. Roger had had a child with a vampire. What had that man gotten himself into before he died? How had he even managed that? Roger was a mysterious man, who did a lot of things that they found weird. But, he never believed he would be with a vampire, even less have a child with one.

But, he was still glad the man had. If he hadn't, Ace wouldn't have been a part of his crew.

-x-

Whitebeard walked out on deck, not able to sleep and thought some fresh air might help. It was a clear night, the moon out and creating a nice reflection in the ocean.

When the captain got to the front of the ship, or saw the front, he saw Ace standing there, leaning on the railing. The kid probably couldn't sleep himself. Whitebeard walked up to the kid, standing next to him. ¨Hi, son. How are you?¨ Ace gave him a smile. ¨I'm good, I just couldn't sleep.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, giving a small chuckle. ¨Good to know I'm not alone.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle at that himself, looking at the ocean. It really was a beautiful night. After a minute, the captain looked at Ace. ¨How are things? Is everyone treating you right?¨ Whitebeard needed to ask, in case someone was still shunning Ace.

Ace gave a nod. ¨It's going fine and people are treating me good. Some… some are a bit scared, but… it's normal. I'm used to that.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, before he moved a hand to pet Ace's head, making the kid look up. ¨I'm sorry I didn't intervene earlier, when the others were shunning you. I was busy, which is not an excuse. Never be afraid to tell me.¨ Ace gave a nod, moving to look at the ocean again. ¨It's fine, you know. You did fix it.¨ Ace moved a hand to massage an eye, the captain maybe thinking it was to keep himself from crying, which the captain got. If Ace did cry blood as Marco had said, Ace probably didn't want to do that. It must have been a shock to see a bloody face for the fourth and first commander.

Whitebeard shook his head a bit. ¨I should have fixed it earlier. Never be afraid to tell me anything, no matter what it is.¨ Ace gave a nod to that, not saying anything.

They stood in silence for a bit, before Ace gave a yawn, mouth opening and eyes closing. When Whitebeard looked at Ace, the kid was mid-yawn, and the captain could see fangs coming out as he yawned, before disappearing when Ace closed his mouth. He found it interesting on how all of this worked. ¨Does your teeth normally come out when you yawn?¨ The comment had Ace moving a hand to his mouth, looking shocked.

Whitebeard shook his head, using a hand to carefully nudge Ace, making the kid look at him. ¨Don't hide it; never be ashamed of who you are. Vampire or not, you are my son, and you should be proud of who you are.¨ Ace gave a small nod, looking emotional. ¨I just… I'm not used to this. And, I don't like it.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨I get that. But, never doubt that I will be by your side. I will always support you.¨ Ace gave a nod, a small red blood drop falling down his cheek, Ace quickly wiping at it, leaving a small red smudge there.

The captain knew it would take a long time before Ace was comfortable with a lot of things, but he hoped Ace would open up. Just the fact he had showed the fact the ring kept him from burning was a big thing, even though Marco had helped with that. They just needed to show they were there for Ace, and would always be there. A few of them still needed a bit of time to wrap their minds around this, but Ace would never consciously hurt them. A lot of things that people knew of vampires were from old tales or the bad ones. Ace was nothing like them.

They stood out on deck for a couple of hours, before Ace left, heading to his room, giving a goodnight to him.

Whitebeard would make sure Ace felt loved here; that he felt wanted and could love who he was.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _To the crying thing. Vampires don't have normal bodily fluids, so when they cry, they cry blood. Vampires do have blood in their bodies as they use this to change others into vampires_

 _And yes, Ace is a hybrid, a half-vampire and half-human, Rouge being a vampire and Roger not. This will be explained more later, but Ace still has a bit of human things he can do, like able to have his devil fruit_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	7. Dark Flame Chapter 7

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _We'll have a bit of everything in this as things are still explained and such_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace was about to head to the galley for dinner, when there was a knock at his door, which had Ace tilt his head, not knowing who it would be. ¨Yes?¨ The door opened to reveal Whiskey, who gave him a look. ¨Bay wants to see you, Ace.¨ Ace gave a nod, a bit nervous since he still hadn't spoken to Bay after stealing her blood bags. Maybe she was mad? Ace could understand that. Ace had tried all his best to avoid the infirmary since he got on the ship.

Ace followed Whiskey to the infirmary, Ace feeling more and more nervous as they walked, thinking the doctor would be mad. She _was_ a stern woman, who didn't like when people hid anything or acted in a way she didn't like. When they got to the infirmary, Whiskey left, leaving Ace alone in the open door. ¨Portgas.¨ Ace looked to his left to see the doctor close to a cabinet. ¨Please take a seat in the bed to your right.¨ Ace gave a nod and did, sitting down in the bed and waiting for what would happen next.

After a few seconds, Bay was in front of him, sitting in a rolling chair, holding a folder. ¨Now, Portgas, I noticed we do not have a folder on you, seeing as you have _avoided_ the infirmary when I have asked for you, but never remembered it as other things have happened.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a sheepish look. Ace had been asked for, but he had always ignored it or tried to hide, knowing Bay would find out. But, Bay knew now, someone must have told her. ¨I'm sorry for avoiding you, or the infirmary. I didn't… mean to..?¨ Bay gave an unimpressed look, before shaking her head and reaching for his hand, holding around his wrist.

Ace gave an unsure sound, knowing what she was doing. ¨Ummm. I don't have… a pulse...¨ Bay gave a nod, looking no different than normal. ¨I noticed. How about temperature?¨ Ace made a small fidget, before slowly moving his hand to show his hand. ¨Umm. With the ring, around 86 fahrenheit? Without, more around 50 normally, or colder when it's cold. I usually lay a bit under the room temperature, around 15 or so under.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨Commander Marco have told me about your ring, how it keeps you from burning in the sun.¨ Ace gave a nod, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Bay gave a small frown, before she looked at him, seeming to have thought of something. ¨When you walked in, I could see you in the mirror of the cabinet. How?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨Umm. If it was silver in the mirror, I wouldn't have reflection. But, my ring also helps… with my reflection.¨ Bay gave a nod, writing it down, before looking at him. ¨Does any kind of blood work on you? In case of an accident.¨ Ace gave a nod, making Bay write it down. ¨Lungs?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨Umm. I can chose to not use them; I have no need for them. But, if I'm hungry or exhausted, they will sound strained. I'm not really sure how it works.¨ Bay nodded and wrote it down.

¨Anything else? As in, things you can't be close too? Onions, silver, crosses, or anything?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I, We, have a heightened senses, so we don't like strong smells, like onions, but it's not bad as I can manage it. And, silver won't bother me too much, since I'm… a hybrid. And crosses are just a myth.¨ Bay gave a nod, writing it down. ¨You said hybrid. Is that how you also have a devil fruit?¨ Ace gave a nod. Bay wrote it down, before she looked at him. ¨Anything else that comes with being a hybrid?¨ Ace made a fidget. ¨I… I don't know..? There's not many, so we don't know.¨ Bay gave a nod, writing it down.

Bay asked a few more normal questions, before Ace was allowed to leave, Ace glad to be let out, and headed to the galley to eat.

As Ace ate, he decided he would ask Thatch about some flesh if he had some, since Ace felt hungry for that. When Ace did, doing it in the kitchen so as few as possibly overheard, Ace was pointed to a bag, which Ace soon found to be smelling really good, and took a piece of a kidney, before leaving to eat that in his room, giving a thanks to the uncomfortable-looking chef.

Ace didn't mean to make the man uncomfortable, and would try to lay off as much as possible.

-x-

Ace sat in a bar, Marco, Thatch, Izou, Pops, and a few others not far away. They had docked at an island earlier and they were enjoying themselves and relaxed. As they were just enjoying themselves, Ace suddenly felt something, as well as feeling uncomfortable, and looked around. When Ace looked to a booth behind him, Ace instantly turned to look at the drink he held.

It was a witch. And, the witch was staring intently at him, making him more uncomfortable, Ace now smelling the rosemary from the man sitting there, eyes glued at his back, Ace _feeling_ how unhappy the witch was with him.

Ace gave a look to Marco, who sat beside him. ¨Umm, Marco?¨ Started Ace, making the first commander giving a hum as he looked at him, making Ace do a small fidget as he continued. ¨Can… can we leave? I don't want to be here.¨ Marco blinked at him, before giving a small frown. ¨Why, yoi? Is anything wrong?¨ Ace made a small fidget, not sure how to say there was a witch here and Ace didn't like that, especially since said witch was _really_ staring at him. As Ace didn't answer, looking uncomfortable, Pops also looked at him. ¨Son?¨ Ace decided it would be best to just say it.

¨There's a witch.¨ Said Ace, making Marco give a frown and looking around, before getting a deeper frown and looking at him. ¨The man behind you, yoi? The one who's staring?¨ Ace gave a nod, feeling the witch trying to make him react, and Ace didn't want to give him the pleasure of that, but still found it hard. The witch was really staring at him intently, Ace could _feel_ it.

Marco gave him a look. ¨You want to leave? We can make him leave, yoi.¨ Ace quickly shook his head. Based on how well he felt the eyes staring at him, now also smelling a bit of sage in the rosemary, Ace knew it wasn't just a regular weak witch. He was a tough one, a strong one. ¨N-no.¨ Ace looked at Marco and Pops who sat beside Marco again. ¨I _really_ want to leave.¨ Ace didn't want to risk anything, scared the others the witch was with were also witches, knowing there were 3 others there. Marco gave a nod. ¨Want me to follow you out?¨ Ace gave a nod, really wanting that. Marco gave a nod, and gave a look to Pops, before going down from his chair, Ace doing the same and walking with Marco out of the bar.

When Ace was out, he gave a relieved breath, feeling much better as the stare and smell from the witch was gone. Seeing as it smelled as strong, he was sure the witch wanted him, or other vampires, or werewolves, to know he was there. When they were out, Marco looked at him. ¨You okay, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, deciding to tell a small bit. ¨Yeah, He was just… really trying to make me react.¨ Marco gave a frown as he nodded, before looking at Ace. ¨The smell, the sort of warm one?¨ Ace gave a nod, wondering how Marco knew. ¨Y-yeah. It- it was sage, strong one.¨

Marco gave a nod. ¨I just thought the bar smelled like that, yoi. Haven't smelled too much of it.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a cautious look to Marco. ¨It was… a strong one. The.. witch. They don't usually use sage… he wanted me to smell it...¨ Marco gave a nod, having a frown as he looked back at the bar. Ace shook his head. ¨Pops and the others are good. They, witches, just don't like… me.¨ Marco shook his head, moving a hand around his shoulders. ¨Don't let him get to you; you are not someone to dislike. They are just being mean, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a smile to Marco. ¨I know.¨ It was still hard to not let it get to him at times, but he tried.

Marco gave a small chuckle. ¨Want to head somewhere else, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I think I'll head to the Moby.¨ Marco gave him a look. ¨You sure? We can go to a different bar. Or somewhere else, yoi.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I'm sure. You should go back; I'll be fine. Thank you for following me out.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Sure you will be fine?¨ Ace nodded, giving a smile. He was and and wouldn't still be fine if Marco left. Marco nodded, moving to give him a pat on the shoulder. ¨Okay, yoi. But, don't be afraid to get us if anything happens.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I won't.¨

Marco gave a nod, before he left, heading back into the bar, Ace heading to the boat again, to relax there. Ace felt safe there. And, he didn't want to cause any trouble with any people, especially witches.

-x-

Whitebeard stood out on deck, the clock near 2 at night. He couldn't sleep and decided on some fresh air, many of his children still out on the island they were docked at.

The captain had been worried earlier when Ace had said he wanted to leave and looked uncomfortable, mentioning a witch. He had seen the witch, a man that was staring at Ace, sitting in a booth. When Ace had left, the witch had looked satisfied and pleased with himself, seeming to have tried to make Ace leave. The captain didn't like that, but when Marco came back, he had said Ace was fine. But, it didn't stop him from sending a glare at the witch, which he only grinned to, not seeming at all scared. Whitebeard didn't want to cause any stir, so he had let it go for then, knowing Ace was fine, just didn't want to be around him.

As he was thinking of possibly heading back inside to try and sleep, he noticed a shape moving to his left, and looked over to see Ace there. ¨Ace? What are you doing, son?¨ Ace looked to be heading off the ship. Why would he do it so late?

Ace stopped and looked at him, not seeming to like he was noticed. Whitebeard had barely done it, the main reason he did was because of his haki telling him someone was there. Ace could really hide well. Ace gave a small fidget. ¨I was just going to go and… do something.¨ Whitebeard gave a small nod. ¨At the island at night?¨ Ace nodded to that. Whitebeard wondered what that might be, a bit concerned since he knew there were a witch here and that man also might be out. ¨Maybe we should take a trip together? I have nothing else I need to do.¨ Ace shook his head at that. ¨No. I'm going to be doing… some.. stuff...¨ Said Ace reluctantly.

Whitebeard blinked, before a thought hit him. _Was Ace going to do something connected to his vampire? And what?_ ¨What is it, son? You can tell me, even if it is something connected to you being a vampire.¨ Ace gave a small nod and fidget, before giving a sigh.

¨I want something warm.¨

Whitebeard frowned at that, not understanding what that meant at the start, before he knew what Ace was trying to tell. Ace wanted warm blood. Before the captain could speak, Ace continued, shaking his head. ¨It will just be an animal. I don't bite… people.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, seeing how uncomfortable Ace looked, but also tried to look sincere. ¨I know you don't. Do you need warm blood?¨ Ace looked even more uncomfortable at that, and Whitebeard thought Ace wouldn't answer, before Ace gave a very small nod. Whitebeard gave a nod. _Maybe he should offer?_

As the thought hit his mind to offer some to Ace, Ace shook his head. ¨I- I don't like to take from… humans… I have one I usually take from… but he's… yeah.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, understanding that was something Ace didn't like, and the person he usually took from wasn't here and that might have some other circumstances too. ¨It's okay, son. I understand.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I'll see you later, Pops.¨ Then Ace was gone, jumping over the railing and heading into the woods.

Whitebeard would try and figure out more of this, maybe even ask Shanks a bit. He didn't know how vampires fed, in the sense if it was more than just biting. Shanks must know since he had Aoba, and had had the vampire on his ship for many years. Maybe even Aoba could help tell a bit. For now, he would let Ace do what he was used too, seeing as he didn't know how this all worked.

After an hour and half, he noticed Ace carefully going back up on the ship, heading to his room. Whitebeard gave a breath at that, glad to know it had gone fine, still worried about everything that could have happened. Especially since there was a witch here.

But, he guessed Ace knew how to act and take care of himself, he seemed to have been a vampire long.

-x-

Marco gave a small frown, looking at a box. It smelled funny, as in the half-decomposing funny way, smelling like a human had been dead for a day or so.

It looked like a regular box, Marco looking a bit more on it and seeing it was for Ace, Marco's first thought being it was something for his vampire to eat. But, what was it? It couldn't be only blood. Marco knew it might be a bit wrong, he wasn't supposed to look at others mail without a reason, and he did kinda figure Ace got some blood through the mail, but this was still something he wanted to check out, wanting to know what it was.

Marco carefully opened the lid and looked inside, not seeing anything weird.

There was some normal meat and pastry, but the smell did get worse. Marco carefully lifted a few things, seeing a red bag, most likely blood, which he found normal. But, when he moved some of the pastry, he had to blink at what he saw, before he could only stare and feel a bit nauseous.

It was a severed human tongue, Marco seeing looking awfully familiar to a liver underneath small bag to the left.

Did Ace eat this? And, where did he even get this from? It wasn't form Shanks, he knew as much. Just as Marco was about to look more, the door opened and Ace was there, looking at him and the box he opened. ¨Um. I can... explain…?¨ Marco blinked, before shaking his head. ¨No, yoi. I get it it's for you to eat. I just didn't expect it to be organs.¨ Ace gave a sheepish look. ¨I… It helps me make feel… fuller longer with blood.¨ Marco gave a nod. He knew Ace ate human meat, but didn't know he actually ate raw organs. ¨Where do you even get this, yoi? Who sends it?¨ Ace gave a nervous look. ¨Um. I have this guy, which I've known for years. I've… fed off of him, and he sends this… to… yeah.¨

Marco gave a nod. He guessed that was a good enough explanation for now. The guy probably was making sure Ace was safe and fed, not able to be here and feed him himself. Marco did hope the guy didn't kill random people, that it actually were people who deserved it. But, Ace might not know that either, just happy he got it.

Marco gave a smile to Ace. ¨It's fine, yoi. I'm sorry for opening it; it smelled a bit weird so I checked.¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨How did you smell it? It's really weak when boxed.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, closing the box and handing it to Ace. ¨I'm a phoenix, yoi. I have better senses than most. But, clearly not better than yours. You smelled this from your room?¨ Ace gave a sheepish look as he nodded. ¨I have really good senses.¨ Marco gave a chuckle. ¨That's good though. You do need it too, yoi.¨

Ace gave a nod, looking more glad, taking the box. Ace looked more glad when they weren't bothered by the fact Ace was a vampire, and Marco didn't find it weird. It was Ace, who was his brother, who happened to be a vampire. He was a bit unnerved by the human organs, but would get used to with time. Ace gave a last smile, before he left, looking happy to have gotten this box, which Marco understood.

The thing now, was to figure out how to tell Pops Ace got a monthly shipment of human organs.

-x-

Whitebeard sat out on deck, enjoying a calm day. It was still early, Whitebeard just having gotten a comment from Marco about Ace getting a shipment of human organs each month, which had him truly shocked. He hadn't been able to ask about it, someone coming in and making the captain not want to ask then. He was sure that would be unsettling for many to hear. He did guess it to be normal, Ace did eat human flesh, but didn't know it was organs, and that he got it in shipments. Where did he get that? He would need to speak to Ace about it.

As they were relaxing, Haruta came and said there was a boat approaching; a marine boat.

Whitebeard looked to the side, and saw she was right. There was a boat coming their way. Maybe they would have a fight with the marines today then. They hadn't had them bother them in a small while. Thatch gave a frown to the ship ¨Is that… a captain ship, or something else?¨ That was a good question, so they knew how hard of a battle it would be. They couldn't see it form this far, not even those who had the scope could see who it were, or what rank. They were still too far away.

As Whitebeard was on his way to tell his children to get ready, getting the commanders out on deck, when Ace moved his head up a bit, seeming to smell? the air, before giving a smile.

¨It's Garp!¨

Whitebeard blinked. How did Ace know? ¨How do you know. son?¨ Ace gave a look to him, a small fidget there. ¨I can smell it.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, forgetting Ace had _really_ good senses and probably could smell who it was.

It took half an hour, seeing as both were heading towards each other as Garp came from the way they were heading, and the man soon came on board.

When the man came on board, he gave a nod to him. ¨Newgate.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod back. ¨Garp. What brings you here?¨ Garp gave a small nod to himself. ¨Was close by and decided to drop by.¨ The man then moved to grab something from his pocket, looking to be a bag or something, to Ace, who took it with a smile. ¨Here, this should be to your liking. It's from a guy who died yesterday.¨ Ace gave a smile and nod. ¨Thank you!¨ Whitebeard gave a frown. Was the man handing Ace something to eat? He did say it was from a guy that had died yesterday. Was that even safe? Ace was a pirate, a vampire at that. The captain _knew_ the marines didn't like either one, especially the latter.

¨Garp, what are you handing my son?¨ Garp gave a look to him. ¨That, has nothing to do with you, Newgate.¨ Whitebeard was just about to say it did, because if that man tried to harm his son with something dangerous, he would be mad. But, before he could speak, Ace did, waving his hand. ¨It's fine. They know.¨ Ace looked at him. ¨It's safe. He gives me this now and then.¨ Garp gave a cautious look. ¨What do they think about that?¨ Ace gave a small shrug. ¨They're sort of okay with it. I guess?¨ Garp looked at Ace. ¨You guess?!¨ Ace shrugged. ¨It's new.¨ Garp turned to look at him.

¨Are you being nice to my grandson?! Because if not, you'll be sorry!¨

Whitebeard blinked. Ace was Garp's grandson? Thatch reacted first. ¨What!? You're Ace's GRANDFATHER?! How?!¨ Garp gave a look to Thatch. ¨Never learned how children are made?¨ Thatch sputtered. ¨W-what? Of course I know that! I just don't get how _you_ can be Ace's grandfather! You're crazy!¨ Garp looked at Thatch, looking ready to bite something out, but Ace spoke first, giving a shrug. ¨One usually goes crazy when they go senile.¨ Garp turned to Ace. ¨What did you say?¨ Ace shrugged. ¨I said you're a senile old man, because you are.¨

Garp's eye twitched. ¨And you're a shitty grandson!¨ Garp lifted his fist and hit Ace over the head, making Ace give a small yelp as he cradled it with a hand. ¨Hey!¨ Yelled Ace. ¨Don't hit!¨ Garp gave a glare. ¨Then don't call me a senile old man!¨ Ace gave a look. ¨But you are!¨ Garp moved to raise his fist again, and Ace ran and hid behind Whitebeard's leg, moving to put his tongue out at Garp. Garp gave a sigh. ¨This is why you're a shitty grandson.¨ Ace gave a small whine behind his leg, moving to sit down beside it.

Whitebeard looked at Garp, finding all this amusing. ¨You're his grandfather? You don't look alike.¨ Garp gave a snort. ¨I'm not his grandfather by blood. I took him in since he was friends with my blood grandson.¨ Whitebeard blinked, before he remembered Ace had said he had a brother called Luffy. That had to be Garp's grandson then. That made a bit more sense, seeing as that if Garp had been Ace's grandfather, he had either been the father to a vampire, or the late pirate king. He would ask Ace about this later.

They spoke about some normal things they usually did for a while, Ace sitting beside his leg still, looking happy. After a few minutes, the captain noticed Ace carefully opening the bag he got, and his eyes widened before the bag was even opened.

And, before the captain could even think about why, Ace had moved and hugged Garp. ¨Thank you!¨ Ace said, hugging the man and looking _really_ happy.

Garp rolled his eyes a bit, trying to look normal, but Whitebeard could see happiness in his eyes. ¨Knew it was your favorite, so I got it to be nice.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Thank you _so much_!¨ Garp gave a small pat on Ace's back. ¨It's nothing.¨ Ace gave a smile as he went and sat down next to Whitebeard's leg again, looking happy and holding the bag close. Whitebeard wanted to know what it was, but knew Ace didn't like to say things like this out loud. He would ask later. This was obviously Ace's favorite of some kind, which had him curious on what it was so they could get it for Ace too.

Garp stayed for a couple of hours, before he left, giving a goodbye to them and Ace, Ace waving at him and giving a thanks again. Garp looked happy as he left, even though he tried to hide it. Garp really cared for Ace and was glad he was happy here.

When the vice-admiral was gone, Ace went to his room, most likely to eat what he got. Whitebeard wondered if Ace would be comfortable with eating around them at some point. Whitebeard didn't want Ace to hide it.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _So, things are still settling and things are still being explained_

 _If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask_

 _And, if you have the time, I really like feedback_


	8. Dark Flame Chapter 8

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _We'll have different things happening and pirates getting more used to the fact Ace is vampire and try to make him more comfortable_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace stood outside the infirmary, preparing himself to go in and ask Bay for something to drink.

Thatch had told him he was empty of the blood they had gotten from Shanks a few days ago, and Thatch had told him to go and speak to Bay, which Ace didn't want to do, and had tried to keep on going on the flesh and organs they had left. But, after doing that for two days, Marco had come and told him to follow him to the infirmary, so they could speak to Bay, Marco following him the entire way, now waiting for him to move again. ¨Come on, yoi. You need to do it, Ace. You need the blood.¨

Ace didn't make any movement, not wanting to go and ask for it from Bay, knowing she hadn't been happy about it before, and Ace knew it was the blood Pops generally used. And, Ace _really_ didn't like he needed to ask for it. He didn't like to admit things like this, knowing the pirates were uncomfortable with it. Marco gave a sigh beside him. ¨Ace, yoi. There is no reason to be nervous, Bay isn't mad and we have enough for you too.¨ Ace gave a small nod, kind of knowing Marco was right, but Ace still didn't want to do this.

When Ace felt a hand half-push him forward, Ace took a breath and went in, going to try and do this. Marco was at least with him.

When they got into the infirmary, Bay was beside a bed and doing something, moving to look at them when they went through the door. ¨Portgas, Commander Marco, what brings you here?¨ The doctor asked. Ace was on his way to speak, but his confidence left him, not wanting to tell he needed blood. Ace didn't like to admit that, especially since this was new with them. It always took him time to give trust to speak about what he ate or about himself in this way. As he didn't speak, fidgeting a bit, Marco moved a hand to his shoulder in a supporting way. ¨We ran out of the blood we got from Shanks, yoi.¨

Bay clicked her tongue. ¨I see. How much do you need?¨ Ace took a deep breath; he could do this. ¨Um. One bag..?¨ Bay lifted an eyebrow. ¨Is that a question?¨ Ace shook his head, going to do this. ¨One bag.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨How often would you need it?¨ Ace thought for a bit, on how long he would last without alerting anyone. ¨Umm... every 6 days...¨ Ace felt Marco send him a look at that, Ace seeing Bay lifting an eyebrow again. ¨And,¨ Started the doctor, ¨How hungry are you at the 6th day?¨ Ace gave a fidget, not wanting to admit he would be really hungry then.

Bay clicked her tongue again, seeming to have understood that. ¨I want you here every third day. If you are injured or sick, I want you here every day. If you do not show up at those times, someone will get you.¨ Ace gave a nod to that, not wanting to argue with the doctor. As he did, Bay left to the medicine cabinet, coming back out after a few seconds with a blood bag, handing it to him. As Ace reached for it, feeling he was hungry, Bay gave him a look. ¨Even if I say every third day, don't be afraid to come every other day.¨ Ace gave a nod, even though he wouldn't do that. He didn't want to use up too much of the blood supply they had.

When Ace held the blood bag, Bay gave a look again. ¨And, I would like the empty bags back, seeing as we can use them for things later.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I can give them back after I have used them.¨ Bay lifted an eyebrow. ¨Why not just drink it here?¨ Ace gave a fidget. ¨I- I don't like to… eat in front of others.¨ Bay gave a nod accepting that.

Ace gave a last nod to Bay, which she returned, before he and Marco left, Ace feeling relieved to be out. Ace gave a goodbye and thank you to Marco, glad he had joined, before Ace went to his room, enjoying that he got some blood, feeling more hungry than he believed.

After he had emptied the bag, he relaxed for a bit, before handing the empty bag back and continuing his day.

When the evening came, Thatch got him in on playing a prank on Marco during the night, something about changing his clothes out with chicken ones, Haruta joining in.

When the first commander woke up the next day, coming out of his room in fury and yelling after the 3 trouble makers, they tried to hide, even getting help from Rakuyo. But, it was not enough to escape and was caught, being ordered to fix and clean the side of the ship, Marco even punishing Rakuyo from trying to hide them.

But, it was still all in good fun.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh, just having found his sandals again, the damn troublemakers changing them out with orange socks, matching a chicken outfit. Those three could really do some annoying things, especially Thatch, who was most likely the mastermind behind this one, always calling him a chicken or turkey. How they had managed to get Rakuyo in on their prank was something he wondered a bit about, but didn't think about and decided to just punish all 4, having them fix and clean the side of the ship for most of the day, at least until dinner, which was a good 8 hours away. The deck was really calm without the three main troublemakers.

An hour later, a ship was sighted.

It didn't look like someone they knew, and not a big ship either, but it was fast, it seemed like. They were just about to tell people to get ready for a possible battle when they were closer, but to stand low as the ship still didn't seem to want to fight. When the ship was a bit away, Marco looking to see how everyone was and Marco looking back at the ship, he had to blink.

The ship had already passed them? Marco hadn't looked away for more than a second, he was sure of it.

Many around him seemed to think the same, not seeing any logic in it, but had to dismiss it as the ship being really fast, maybe getting a good gust of wind. The ship quickly disappeared in the distance within an hour. But, an hour after that, Marco heard a small panicked and worried-mad voice yell out for him. ¨Marco! We have a huge problem!¨ Marco turned to look behind himself, seeing Jozu there, having a serious but worried look.

Marco felt a bit of worry settle in him, looking at Jozu, who looked even more worried and mad when he looked closer. ¨What, yoi?¨ Jozu shook his head. ¨Ace, Thatch, Rakuyo, and Haruta are missing. We think they were captured by the passing ship. They were working on the side of the ship when it passed.¨ Marco gave a nod. That was plausible. They had thought they would end up having a battle, but the ship had just passed by. This was probably why; they had managed to get the four commanders, who Marco had placed there as a punishment for a prank.

¨Tell Pops. And change our course, _now.¨_ Jozu gave a nod and went off, Marco heading to get the others ready and prepare to get their family back.

-x-

Thatch tried to shake the bars of the cell he was in, having been placed in a cell alone, same with the others. They hadn't even noticed what had happened before they were in the cells, Thatch knowing the others weren't far away. There had to be some sort of devil fruit user on the ship, that made some sort of illusion or mind loss or something. How else had they managed to be captured.

¨Thatch, it won't work.¨ Thatch looked over at Rakuyo, who sat in the cell next to him. ¨We need to try! We can't stay here!¨ Haruta, who had a cell on the other side of him, Ace next to her, gave a sound. ¨But, like, the others must have notice we are gone now… Right? We have been away for 3 days now.¨ Thatch gave a nod. ¨They have, and they are probably on their way here. But, that doesn't mean we should just sit here and do _nothing!¨_ Rakuyo gave a sigh again. ¨I feel with you. But, we should try and not make too much sounds. They can make this worse.¨ Thatch gave a sigh; Rakuyo was right. They were lucky to not be chained, being in cells made from seastone, meaning not even Ace could do anything. The second he touched the cell, he would lose his strength. They had tried that.

As Thatch was on his way to ask if any of the others had come up with anything, a door opened and a set of two guys came through, holding four plates with food. One guy shoved the food under the bars at his cell. ¨Eat, we can't have you dying on us. At least, not yet.¨ Thatch gave a small snarl. ¨Fuck you!¨ The man rolled his eyes. ¨Fine, be like that.¨ He said as he slid a plate under Rakuyo's cell. As the man turned to leave, the other spoke up.

¨Hey Kent, I think this one is dead.¨

Thatch froze, looking over to the other guy, who stood in front of Ace's cell. Ace laid _way_ to still for his liking. Ace couldn't be dead… right? They had only been here for 3 days. The first guy, Kent, went over to the cell and looked at Ace. ¨Huh. Doesn't look to be breathing.¨ The sentence had Thatch bite his teeth together. _It couldn't be._ They had to be man gave a motion to the other, and the second guy took his gun out as the first guy opened the cell and went inside. Thatch moved to the bars on his cell, waiting for Ace to jump up and attack the guy. Ace wasn't dead! He couldn't die like this! The guy inside the cell nudged Ace with his food. ¨Oi, Kid!¨ No reaction. Thatch hoped this was all a play on Ace's behalf. That Ace was asleep or something. But, _why wasn't his body moving as be breathed?_

The guy leaned down and moved his hand to Ace's neck, two finger on Ace's neck. The guy gave a sigh. ¨No pulse. Kid's dead. Cold too.¨

Thatch's entire world stopped. Ace was dead? Thatch couldn't believe that, believe them. They had to be lying! The guy inside the cell looked at the other outside. ¨Think we'll still get his bounty?¨ The second guy shrugged. ¨The bounty does say dead or alive.¨ Thatch gritted his teeth. They were more worried about their money than the fact Ace was dead?! ¨What the _fuck_ did you do to him?!¨ They have had to done something! Ace wouldn't just die like this!The first guy scoffed at him as he walked out of the cell. ¨Nothing. The kid's just weak apparently.¨ Thatch gave a glare- ¨He's not!¨ The guy rolled his eyes, waving at him. ¨Yeah yeah.¨

The first guy looked at the second guy. ¨Let's just hurry up and deliver them before he starts decomposing.¨ The second guy nodded and they left, leaving the cell opened as Ace was _dead._ How would Thatch tell this to Pops? That Ace had died? This had to be nightmare. The other two looked shocked too, Haruta looking close to breaking down.

Just as Thatch was about to try and yell or something, shake the bars to get out and get Ace back to life, Ace moved.

Ace sat up and looked behind him, before moving to sit up and taking his ring on, then standing up. ¨Idiots.¨ Said the kid, walking out of the cell.

Thatch could only stare. Ace was okay? But, the guy had said Ace didn't have a pulse and was cold, and the chef clearly saw Ace wasn't breathing. ¨H-how?¨ Thatch managed to stutter out. Shocked and glad by this. Ace shrugged a bit, walking over to where the keys were. ¨I don't have a pulse and don't need to breathe.¨ The kid muttered lowly, before throwing a key to him and the others. Thatch blinked. Right, Ace was a vampire. He didn't know they didn't have a pulse.

Thatch quickly opened the cell and moved out, bringing Ace into a hug, shocking Ace. ¨Wha- Thatch?¨ Thatch hugged Ace tighter, so relieved to know Ace was fine, that he wasn't dead. ¨ _I'm so glad you're not dead_.¨ Ace gave an unsure sound. ¨Um. Thank you? I didn't mean to scare you.¨ Thatch let go and Rakuyo was there, clapping Ace on the back. ¨Good idea, Ace. How did you know it would work?¨ Ace shrugged. ¨I've done it before...¨ The kid muttered. Thatch gave a nod. Ace had probably gotten away a lot with doing that. Hauta gave a look to Ace. ¨Do you really have no pulse? And, I know you breathe… Don't you?¨

Ace gave a small uncomfortable sound. ¨I really don't have a pulse. And, I don't need to breathe, but I don't know how my lungs work… Sometimes I breathe and sometimes not...¨ They gave a nod, Thatch seeing Ace looking uncomfortable and remembered Ace didn't like to speak about this. He wished the kid did, knowing that if he did, it meant he trusted them. Thatch felt a bit down on that thought. They needed to work harder to get Ace to trust them.

They soon moved and found a few things to use as weapons, like poles, hammers, and such, and moved to take on the ones on the ship. Ace just used his devil fruit, getting rid of everyone. The two that had brought them food yelled something about Ace being a monster, which had Thatch mad. Ace wasn't a monster! He was their brother! They were quickly dealt with, the fact they managed to sneak up on them helped. As they were dealt with, they trapped them in the cells they had just been in, before turning the boat around, knowing they would meet their ship soon, hopefully fast.

Thatch was still glad everyone was fine.

-x-

Ace sat on a box outside on the deck, still being on the enemy boat and trying to get back home.

They had been here for almost 6 days now. How far away could the others be? They couldn't have been on this boat for more than 6 days? That would be impossible. Maybe it had taken the others to notice they were gone. Either that, or they still hadn't figured out yet. No, that was stupid, they must have figured it out. But, it could have taken a few hours before they did. Maybe a day at most as they had been set to fix the side of the boat for the entire day. If they had been going different ways, Ace got it. They weren't going at full speed either, in case they were a bit off course.

Ace was starting to get hungry; really hungry.

He had gotten accustomed to eating everyday during the last two months of the pirates knowing. And, even if he hadn't, 6 days was pushing it. Ace should really find something to eat soon, no matter what it was. But, it was a small boat, so there wasn't anything for him to eat here. He had checked yesterday. he hadn't even found a single animal or anything. The boat was clean. Ace had decided to try and not move too much, to use as little energy he could. They couldn't be far away from the Moby now. Ace just needed to hang on.

¨Oi Ace!¨ Ace turned to his side, seeing Thatch coming up to him. ¨Watcha doing? No reason to look so upset! We're going to get home soon! It will happen in the next day or three.¨ Ace gave a small sound, hand tightening on his arm. Ace wouldn't even last 2 more days. ¨Ace?¨ Ace didn't know what to do or how to respond to Thatch. Ace just wanted back home and something to eat.

¨Wait. Ace,¨Ace turned to see Rakuyo there, having a worried frown. ¨Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in… _6 days!_ ¨ The last part was said in small shock, seeming to remember how long they had been here now. Ace gave a small nod to that, placing his head in his arms. Ace didn't want to scare them or anything. Ace would never bite them.

Thatch gave a strained sound. ¨I forgot! We need to check if we can find anything!¨ Ace shook his head, lifting his head so he could see the empty ocean over the railing and the two commanders to his side. ¨I've checked. There's nothing.¨ The two looked more worried by that, and Ace spoke before any of them could. ¨It's fine. I can handle a day or so more.¨ The two commanders gave a worried look to him. ¨You sure?¨ Asked Rakuyo. ¨We can try and figure something out.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I'm going to be fine. If not, I'll try and get a seagull or something tomorrow.¨ Thatch gave a frown to him. ¨Will that be enough?¨ Ace gave a small noise he didn't mean to give, sounding unsure himself. ¨I'll survive on it.¨ The two commanders gave a nod to him, looking unsure. Rakuyo stayed with him a bit, keeping him a bit up in spirits, before he left to fix some things too. Maybe take over for Haruta who was steering the ship.

Ace was really starting to push a few limits. He hadn't even gone this long without food before the pirates found out. And, he had managed to spare the flesh he got so he at least had something. Ace would concentrate and try really hard to manage this. He could do it.

Half a day later, Ace was going in the prison to feed the people there.

The rest were busy, seeing as they had met a bit of bad weather and needed to repair a few things to be able to sail. They did feed the ones in the prison too, Thatch not wanting them to go hungry. It was probably a chef's thing, and Ace didn't mind. They hadn't done anything to them aside from kidnapping them. True, they were going to hand them over to the marines, but they never got that far. They were mostly quiet, which were good.

As Ace had handed them the food, he couldn't help but freeze for a moment, looking at one guy that stretched to eat, seeing an artery pulsating on his neck.

It would be easy, really easy to just bite down, to just take what he wanted for a bit. Just to look into his eyes and trap him, before carefully moving teeth into the skin and getting _warm perfect blo_ -.

His thoughts was cut off by the door opening and Thatch standing there, Ace turning to look at him, not having realised what he was thinking. ¨Ace, we-.¨ Thatch cut off and got a shocked and half-scared face. Ace managed to see a bit of his reflection in some glass. Specifically seeing red eyes, his fangs most likely out too.

Ace moved to turn his back to Thatch, holding a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes, trying to get himself back under control again. He almost did something he shouldn't have done. He almost gave in to the instinct to bite a person. ¨H- hey, Ace? You okay?¨ Ace heard the stutter and fear in the fourth commander's voice. Ace used a second to really get himself back under control, at least enough so his eyes were back to normal and fangs went away, before he gave a look to Thatch. ¨Y-yeah, sorry.¨ Ace was thankful the chef came now, snapping him out of his own mind.

Thatch gave a nod. ¨We can see the Moby.¨ That had Ace relieved, so glad to know they were soon back home. Ace gave a nod and walked towards Thatch to head out, at least going away from the people in the cells and the temptation. Ace didn't care about them and could potentially bite them, who woul-. Ace shook his head, getting the thought away. Ace couldn't wait before he was on the boat again and got something to eat.

Thatch gave him a worried look. ¨You sure you're fine?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Yeah.¨ He was fine, or would at least be soon, going to get food. Thatch gave him an uncertain look. ¨Where you going to...¨ Ace opened his mouth to speak, to say no. But closed it and swallowed. ¨I- I don't know.¨ The chef gave a nod to that, looking at him in worry, hopefully only because Ace was hungry and not in worry of Ace attacking them or anyone. ¨We'll be at the boat in a couple of hours at most.¨ Ace gave a nod. That was good. When Ace got out of the prison and out on deck, he halted as a familiar scent hit him. ¨Ace?¨ He heard Thatch ask, seeing Rakuyo looking at him in worry from the side.

Ace didn't answer as he went to the railing, seeing the Moby in the distance, smelling the air.

It was Aoba! Aoba was on the boat!

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair, looking out at the ocean, seeing a boat in the distance, looking like the boat that had been the one to pass them 6 days ago, when 4 of his children had disappeared. What the captain found weird, was that the boat was heading their way. Who would head towards them after kidnapping one of his children? Maybe it wasn't them after all. But, at the same time, it couldn't be anyone else. It had to be them. They would head and see, fight to get their family back.

They had met Shanks on the way, the man going to see how Ace was, and had been shocked when he learned that Ace had been kidnapped, along with the other 3, and was now heading with them to get Ace and the others back. They had bound the Red-Haireds' ship behind their boat, the pirates staying on their boat for now, which would be a great help if a battle happened. When they were closer to the boat, managing to see someone out on the deck of the ship, Aoba tilted his head as he looked at Shanks.

¨Shanks. Go get a couple, or maybe three, blood bags.¨

Whitebeard blinked, worried by that. Before he could speak and ask if Ace was fine, Shanks spoke. ¨Is Ace okay?¨ Said the red-haired captain as he moved. Aoba gave a small frown as he looked at the boat again, giving a sniff. ¨Yeah. Only hungry.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, seeing Shanks doing the same as he left to go and get the items. Whitebeard thought it was good Ace was only hungry, not injured. But, he hoped all of them were fine too. They had been gone for 6 days now. That was a long time, especially for Ace if he had no food. When Shanks returned, he handed the blood bags to Aoba.

Half an hour later, they were close enough to see who were on the ship, and saw his children were the ones who were out, making him him wonder where the ones who owned the ship were. When they were close enough, Curiel on his way to drop the boarding plank between the ships, Ace took a leap and leaped to their ship, running to hug Aoba. ¨Aoba!¨ Said Ace as he hugged the blue-haired man, also biting down in a blood pack at the same time, looking happy.

Aoba was taller than Ace, so they didn't see him actually drinking the blood, which probably made it easier for Ace. Ace still hadn't eaten out so they could see, nothing that clearly was for the vampire. The only thing they saw him eat was the normal food that was dripped in blood or was made with blood, nothing more. The captain knew Ace ate organs too, but even that was something he hadn't admitted by himself. Aoba hugged Ace back, giving a small laugh, looking happy himself. The captain guessed they were happy to see each other both because they were friends and both were vampires.

After a minute, Ace let go of Aoba, also having emptied the three blood bags, and Ace looked at Aoba. ¨Are you staying for a small bit?¨ Aoba gave a nod. ¨Yeah. We can stay for a few more hours.¨ Ace gave a nod and turned around. ¨Then, I'm going to take a quick shower.¨ And Ace left, heading for his shower. Aoba gave a small chuckle, shaking his head. As he was sure Ace was okay, the captain turned to look at his other children. ¨How are you? How did you get out to be on the deck?¨

Thatch looked at him. ¨We are fine, they didn't do anything. And, you should have seen it! Ace tricked them! Well, he did trick us too, but still!¨ Whitebeard blinked. ¨Tricked them? How?¨ Thatch gave a small laugh. ¨He didn't move and had his eyes closed, so the one guy commented that he didn't breath, and went to check, only to find out he didn't have a pulse and was cold. So they left the cell open, and Ace literally just stands up and says 'idiots' and releases us!¨ Whitebeard blinked, before giving a frown. ¨What do you mean didn't have a pulse?¨ Before Thatch could answer, Aoba did. ¨We don't have a pulse. We don't need to breathe normally, but lungs are weird.¨

Whitebeard blinked. ¨So, Ace doesn't have a pulse or breathes?¨ Aoba gave a nod. ¨He has no pulse, skin is cold when he has his ring off too, same goes for me. And, we don't need to breathe if we're fine, but sometimes we use them or something. They're weird. I've done the same thing.¨ Shanks gave a laugh. ¨He has. Scared the hell out of me when he did it the first time.¨ Aoba gave a shrug. ¨We sometimes… forget. It's just normal for us.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. He would be sure to remember this, in case it happened and they couldn't find a pulse on Ace, or that he didn't breathe.

Haruta gave a chuckle. ¨You should have seen Thatch! He looked like he would cry when he figured out Ace was not dead!¨ Thatch gave a small glare. ¨Hey! I was relieved, okay!¨ Haruta gave a small chuckle. Whitebeard gave one himself. He could understand that. He would have been shocked and scared himself if someone said Ace didn't have a pulse or breathed before he knew this. He would make sure Bay knew this, in case Ace wounded up in the infirmary. But, he did hope she knew.

Aoba looked at Thatch. ¨Did Ace have anything to eat?¨ Thatch shook his head. ¨No. But, he did well. He had this moment, where he really was about to bite one of the guys on the ship in the prison just before we saw you.¨ Whitebeard gave a frown. ¨But, he didn't do it?¨ Thatch shook his head. ¨He didn't. But, I think the reason he didn't was because I interrupted.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, thinking that was good. Aoba also gave a nod, looking at Thatch. ¨It's good you did. We can… lose ourselves at times when we're hungry, but we're easily gotten out of it. It's not like when we snap.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨When you say 'snap', how would we know the difference?¨ Whitebeard wanted to know in case it happened. Aoba gave a small sigh. ¨Our eyes will be red, and the more red they are, the more we are gone. And, our nails will come out; they don't normally do.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨How do we help? If it happens?¨ Aoba gave a small fidget, Whitebeard having seen Ace do the same a lot, but Aoba seemed more okay with speaking about this. ¨We kind of just need to get out of it. Speaking can help, seeing as that can snap us out. That, or give us a blood pack or meat.¨

¨But… We… If… If we get wings, that's bad...¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. That seemed to be a sore spot for Aoba, so the captain decided to not ask about that now. If it happened, they would be cautious. ¨Thank you for telling, Aoba.¨ Aoba gave a nod and smile. ¨I'm glad to help. Ace likes it here; he's happy.¨ That had the captain and many smile. He guessed the vampires could sort of feel how the other were.

After half an hour, Ace came back out, and he and Aoba seemed to have a lot of fun together, Thatch and Haruta joining in. Aoba was a fun kid, who was apparently 32. He didn't seem that old. When it came time for the red-haired pirates to leave, Ace looked a bit down. Thatch asked a quick ¨Why don't you stay here for a bit?¨ Which had both vampires perk up, but Shanks said no, saying they needed Aoba for something. But, they could do it later, which had them still smile.

After they said goodbye, the red-haired pirates left and things went back to normal.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Things are getting along and the pirates are trying to get more used to Ace and everything, but are still kind of scared and nervous_

 _And, the chapters are being posted often now, as I have a few finished, but it will be around once a week soon, when I need to go to school and work again. The same goes for Black Heart for those who read that_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	9. Dark Flame Chapter 9

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _We'll have more things happening and seeing more of the world and Ace's vampire and stuff_

 _There are a bit of stuff that is in latin, and the translations are at the end_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and Relax_

* * *

Whitebeard sat on his chair on the deck, enjoying the evening as it was a warm one.

They had docked at a half-big island for the night. To stock up on a few things and relax. The island didn't have much of a city or anything, meaning everyone was on the ship to have fun, having a party as they usually had when they docked. Almost everyone was out and having fun, drinking, and being in good moods. Thatch, who was usually the one to be the loudest, was in standing at the railing, leaning on it and looking out at the forest, pouting and sulking a bit.

The reason for this was that Ace had left half an hour ago, saying he was going to do something on the island. When Thatch had tried to pry on what it was, also trying to join in, Ace had looked uncomfortable and the captain had told the chef to let it go, and Ace had run off. Whitebeard had a feeling Ace left to get a bit of warm blood again, Ace seeming to do that at every island they stopped at.

The captain didn't see any harm in it, seeing as Ace was a vampire and it was probably better with warm blood for him, even though it was animal blood. Ace did get human blood on the ship, which made him more okay with Ace leaving, knowing he wasn't doing it out of hunger.

Thatch was just mad and sulking since Ace was his drinking buddy, and the chef wanted to be with Ace tonight as he hadn't had too much time the last days, being busy training his chefs and other swordsmen on the ship.

But, Ace would soon be back and they could have fun then.

-x-

Ace walked towards the ship again, having gotten a hold of a deer, getting a bit of warm blood again. He always loved that, even though it didn't taste half as good as human blood, or lasted long. Ace couldn't live off of it, but it was _warm_. He was still glad the pirates seemed to understand what he needed and let him do it, although many still looked really uncomfortable, the most understanding one's being Pops, Marco, Bay, Rakuyo, and Namur, the rest still really uncomfortable with him being a vampire. Not that Ace blamed them; many was uncomfortable with it.

As he was walking, a voice spoke up from the side, making Ace panic at the words. ¨Animos sol noctis in decipula et belua qui apud lumine!¨

Ace was about to do his best to run away, when the ground lit up, trapping him in a light cage of a kind. Ace turned to his left when he heard laughter, seeing 4 people coming out of the darkness of the woods. Witches.

One of them gave a mocking look. ¨Poor little vampire, trapped in a cage.¨ Ace looked at them eyes going red and snarling, teeth out. Another one gave a laugh. ¨Look! He thinks he can snarl at us!¨ A sick grin was shown. ¨Let's show him what we do to vampires here.¨ Ace kept the snarl up, even though he felt more and more fear, knowing he was trapped. Ace looked at the four, looking for the one who made the cage, seeing the one on the left holding something that lit a bit up in her grasp. Ace did his best to get in a stance to run, going to need to run more into the woods, seeing the witches being in the way for him to flee to the boat. When he felt ready and witches was a bit closer, Ace readied his fist, eyes going back to normal and teeth away.

The witches looked a bit confused, before Ace threw his fist towards the one at the side, sending a flaming ball at her, making her open her hand and dropping a shining stone, the cage disappearing.

Ace quickly got up and ran, running the fastest he could away, needing to get to safety fast, not being safe here. He was really thankful he was a hybrid now, having a devil fruit he could use. He heard curses behind him, before footsteps followed, fast. Ace gave a curse, hating that witches could be fast if prepared. Ace needed a place to hide.

¨Rapidi sole!¨ Ace barely managed to catch a glimpse of a light behind him, before his right arm and leg flared in pain, sending him to the ground, whimpering in pain.

Ace moved his hand up to his face to see it badly burned, as if having been in the sun. The ring didn't protect him from spells, only from the real sun. As he heard laughter behind him getting closer, same with footsteps, Ace tried to stand up, only to fall to the ground again, his foot being burned badly too, pulsating in pain, making him give another whimper mixed with a sob, tears starting to fall from his eyes in pain and panic.

When Ace looked behind him, he saw the witches coming towards him, looking pleased that he was in pain and unable to move, laughing. Ace tried to use his hand to crawl away, needing to get away. ¨Tut tut, little vampire. Didn't your mom teach you to not run away?¨ The witches laughed. Ace gave a small whimper as he tried to move away, trying to ignore the pain. The witches were just a mere foot away when a body ran between them, close to Ace.

¨`Scutum nubes protegat!¨ As the words was shouted and something thrown on the ground, it was as if a dense fog settled around them, Ace being panicked as there was another witch there.

The one who just turned up turned to him, moving down and helping him up, Ace looking at the man in fear. _¨I'm here to help_ ,¨ Whispered the man, supporting Ace's injured side and did his best in helping him run away. Ace didn't have much of a choice, letting the man, who most likely was a witch, help; Ace had no other choice right now.

Ace looked behind him as they moved as fast as Ace could, seeing the fog like smoke disappearing a bit, the witches staring at them and seeming to pound at something. ¨Lance! Traitor!¨ They seemed to be trapped for now, but Ace had no idea how long. And, the fact they were running, told him it wouldn't last.

After running for a minute, Ace tripped, the pain being too great, even with the help. The pain was even getting worse by each minute.

As he fell, the man, Lance, looked at him in worry, before seeming to get an idea. ¨I know you have no reason. But, please trust me.¨ Ace breathed hard, panicked and injured, wanted to say no, but had no other way out. The man had helped, and the other witches had called him traitor. Ace gave a nod, the man nodding back before dragging him to a mountain side, putting something on the ground. ¨Invitis oculis Abscondite nos a.¨ Whispered the man, moving a hand over what he placed on the ground, before moving back towards him.

¨ _Be quiet and do not move.¨_ Ace gave a nod, doing his best to not whimper or make any pained sounds, his arm and leg pulsating in pain. After a few seconds, the witches came into sight, moving towards them. Ace felt panic fill him, wanting to try and run away again, being in completely open view. When Ace looked at the man, he made a 'be silent' motion, and Ace did his best to comply, thinking what he had done before was something to help, hopefully.

A few seconds later, the witches walked right past them, barely a foot away from the line the man had made.

When they were a bit past them, the man moved, taking something from his pocket, before quickly moving out of the circle and behind the other 4 witches. When they turned around, the man blew what he held, some kind of dust or something, at them. ¨Somnum!¨ Yelled the man, and the witches fell to the ground. Ace gave a small whimper when the man turned around, Ace wanting to run away as he knew it was a witch; a strong one at that to be able to take out other witches.

The man shook his head a bit, before crouching next to him. ¨I promise you I won't hurt you. I want to help.¨ Ace looked at him, still frightened and panicked, being hurt not helping. Ace hadn't gotten a reason to not trust this man yet, but the general rule was to not trust witches. But, Ace didn't have much other choices, and nodded.

The man gave a nod. ¨Okay. I'm Lance.¨ Ace gave a small nod, giving a whimper before he answered. ¨A-Ace.¨ The man, Lance, nodded. ¨Okay, Ace. Where did you come from?¨ Ace gave small whimper, mixed with a sob, feeling tears still making their way down his face. ¨S-shore.¨ Lance nodded. ¨The Whitebeards ship, right? You have their mark.¨ Ace gave a nod, not able to speak again.

The man crouched next to him, and carefully helped him up, Ace giving a sob as he stood up, leg and arm _burning_ in pain. ¨Want me to look at it?¨ Ace shook his head as he gave a whimper and sob, not trusting the man with that; he was still a witch. Lance gave a nod, accepting that, before carefully moving a hand around his waist, supporting his bodyweight a bit, before they carefully and slowly started to move towards the shore.

Ace limped and gave a whimper with every step he took on his right leg, pain flaring up. Ace had his good arm holding his burned one, the burned one shaking in pain. Ace couldn't help the occasional sob now and then, just feeling his body being in so much pain. When Ace looked behind him, scared the witches would come back, Lance spoke up. ¨Don't worry. They will be out until sunrise.¨ Ace gave a nod. That was good.

When they got to the shore, Ace managing to see the boat, he felt a relieved sob leave him, knowing he was safe.

-x-

Marco heard Thatch give a whine. ¨When _is Ace getting back_?¨ Whined the man, looking at the forest. Marco gave a sigh. ¨He will be back soon, yoi.¨ Ace had left two hours ago, and was due back any moment. Ace should have been back, but Marco guessed he was a bit late. They would give him a bit more time before they went to search. Many, most, were still out, it being a good and warm night. There were people asleep too, a few being out drunk here and there. It was a surprise Pops and Thatch weren't more drunk than they were. Thatch had barely drunk anything for some reason. Marco knew Pops was worried about Ace, but they would need to wait a bit more before they did anything.

After a few minutes, Marco heard Thatch give a horrified sound. ¨ _Oh lord_. M-Marco!¨ Marco moved to the railing, to see what had Thatch upset. When he saw what it was, his eyes widened.

On the shore, heading out of the forest, was Ace, being supported by a man.

Ace looked to be badly wounded, a leg looking badly burned, Ace barely managing to walk on it, his right arm looking to be in the same state, trembling even. Ace had blood, tears, streaming down his face, looking to be in pain, real pain.

Marco looked at Izou, who looked shocked and horrified too, as did everyone who saw Ace. ¨Izou, go tell Bay to be ready, yoi!¨ Izou gave a nod, before the crossdresser ran off, Marco heading off the ship to meet Ace and the man, Thatch, Rakuyo, and Jozu also joining. When they got closer to Ace, Marco heard Ace giving whimpers, even a few sobs. Ace must really be in pain, Marco never having heard him give much of any sounds before. When they got close enough to them, Rakuyo moved to help support Ace, Marco looking a bit at the damage, the rest keeping the man in their gaze to be sure he didn't do anything. Ace looked to have gotten _really_ bad burns on his arm and leg.

¨What happened, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, looking at Ace. Ace looked to be trying to speak, but failed, only giving a whimper and half-sob.

¨He met a set of witches.¨

Marco looked at the guy, who looked to be worried for Ace too. ¨Witches, yoi?¨ The man gave a nod. ¨Yes. They managed to cast a Scorching spell on Ace. The ring doesn't protect that.¨ Marco gave a frown. ¨How do you know about the ring? And, how did you manage to help Ace, yoi?¨ The man shook his head a bit. ¨I'm a witch too, but I stopped the others and got Ace here. I don't hold the same views as the others.¨ Marco gave a quick look to Ace, who gave a nod, still whimpering and crying, giving the occasional sob.

Marco gave a nod, looking at Rakuyo. ¨Get Ace to the infirmary, yoi.¨ Rakuyo gave a nod, lifting Ace up in his arms, the kid giving a whimper and sob at the pain of being jolted, before the seventh commander moved towards the infirmary hastily. As they were gone, Marco turned to the man, the witch, again. ¨Could you come on the ship for a bit, yoi? To explain what happened?¨ Just to hear the entire event. The man gave a nod and followed them on the ship. Marco was sure one guy, witch or not, couldn't stand up against all of them.

When they got on the boat, Pops looked at the man. ¨Who are you? And, what happened to Ace?¨ Pops looked really worried for Ace, but also mad someone had injured Ace, badly at that. The man gave a nod and small bow. ¨My name is Lance. The vampire, Ace, met a few witches, who attacked him from behind. I may be a witch myself, but I do not hate or dislike vampires or other creatures, so I helped Ace.¨

Pops gave a nod, still having the stern look, although a bit softer. ¨I do thank you for saving and helping my son. Do you know what they did to Ace?¨ Lance gave a nod, explaining it was a Scorching spell, which was basically a sun spell that directly hit Ace's arm and leg, which would ignore the sun ring; Lance barely getting to Ace in time, helping him and running away, hiding behind a spell, and using another to put the witches out until sunrise. When he was finished explaining, Pops gave a nod. ¨Again, I thank you for saving my son, Lance. I don't know how to thank you.¨

Lance gave a smile, shaking his head. ¨It's fine; I only wanted to help. But, if it would be possible, could I get a ride to another island? I have a feeling the witches here aren't too happy with me.¨ Pops gave a nod, Marco giving one too. He would expect the other witches to be really mad with Lance.

Pops thought for a second before speaking. ¨You can do that. This boat won't dock for a while, but our second boat will. You can join that until the next island.¨ Lance gave a relieved breath at that. ¨Thank you, Newgate. I really appreciate it.¨ Pops shook his head a bit. ¨It's nothing compared to what you did; saving a piece of my family. I'll have the other boat, Moby 2, come close so you can board it.¨ Lance gave a nod again, giving another thank you. Pops then told Haruta to give a call to Moby 2, Marco giving a small note to the other commanders to keep an eye on Lance, just in case.

As things seemed to be calmed for a bit, Marco headed for the infirmary, Pops close by, to see how Ace was.

-x-

Whitebeard walked into the infirmary, wanting to know how Ace was doing.

When he had looked at the shore, hearing Thatch's voice and call for Marco, he had been shocked to see Ace there, being supported by a man, Ace looking to be injured badly. Marco and a few other commanders had gone and checked, and the look of worry Marco had when he got close, didn't sit well.

When Rakuyo had walked on the ship, carrying Ace and heading to the infirmary, he had seen something looking like real bad burn wounds, hearing Ace whimpering, even giving something sounding like a few sobs, seeing Ace's face, which was really bloody, most likely as a result from crying. Ace would at least get the care he needed now.

When the man who had helped Ace, Lance, had told what had happened, a set of 4 witches attacking Ace, using a Scorching spell of some kind, which made the burns, Whitebeard was glad the man had showed up and helped, even though he was a witch himself. It was good to see there existed good witches around, not just bad ones. But, it did seem like most didn't like vampires. Seeing as this happened, he would make sure Ace didn't venture off alone at night, even if it was to get warm blood from an animal. Ace was lucky this time, but he might not be the next time. The captain needed to speak to Ace about it.

When Whitebeard got inside the infirmary, Marco following soon after, he saw Ace on a bed, Rakuyo sitting next to it, Ace fast asleep.

Whitebeard looked around, not seeing Bay, the doctor most likely getting some equipment or something, and looked at Rakuyo. ¨Son, how is Ace?¨ Rakuyo might know something. Rakuyo gave a small sigh. ¨The burns are _really_ bad, most being 3rd degree, and even a bit of 4th degree. The moment Ace got some pain relief, he fell asleep. Bay gave him something to keep him asleep for a while soon after.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, sitting down in a chair, Marco doing the same. Ace did look better, his face at least being cleaned, but the burn wounds were still open and looking to be hurting a lot. ¨Where is Bay?¨ Asked the captain, looking at Rakuyo. Rakuyo looked behind him. ¨She's getting something. She should be back any moment.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod, moving a hand to caress Ace's head, the kid not making any movement. He was probably tired and exhausted, and finally getting relief from the pain had to help, making him instantly fall asleep.

After a few seconds, a door opened and Bay came out of it, carrying a tray of a bowl and some other things, which she placed on a small table next to Ace's bed. When it was placed, she looked at Rakuyo. ¨Thank you, Commander Rakuyo. You can leave if you want to.¨ The man gave a nod, before he left, most likely to give Bay more space. Whitebeard, seeing as the doctor would do some work and cleaning up on Ace, looked at Bay. ¨Daughter, should we leave too?¨ He would understand if the woman wanted the space and privacy.

Bay shook her head, looking at him as she wringing a cloth. ¨It is fine, you can stay. I'm only going to clean and cool the wound, and wrap it.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, glad he could stay. As Bay started to clean the wound on Ace's arm, the kid gave a small whimper in his sleep, which had Whitebeard moved a finger to Ace's head, giving a few small caresses. The captain was glad to see it helping a bit, Ace calming down, but still had his face constricting in pain now and then, but thankfully never woke up, staying asleep.

When Bay had finished cleaning the arm, she looked at Marco. ¨Commander Marco, could you put the cooling gel on and wrap it? I know you have done this before.¨ Marco gave a nod, moving to help Bay. ¨I can, yoi.¨ Bay gave a nod, before she started cleaning the leg. Whitebeard knew Marco had helped out in the infirmary before, when they had someone who needed strong people, in the sense of both physical and mental strength.

When they were done 15 minutes later, Bay took the equipment she had used away. When she returned, she gave a sigh, looking at him and Marco. ¨I know you spoke to Benn and Aoba when we got Ace back, but did they say anything on how he should get blood when injured? I am not sure if a transfusion is okay, or if we should wait until Portgas is awake so he can drink.¨

Whitebeard gave a frown. That was a good question. He knew Ace needed more blood than normal when he was injured, needing it to heal. But, they hadn't heard if Ace needed to drink it or not. ¨I don't know, daughter. They didn't tell that to me.¨ Marco gave a sigh and shook his head. ¨Same, yoi. They didn't explain that. Will Ace be out long? If yes, I can go and call Shanks' ship and ask.¨ Bay gave a nod, clicking her tongue. ¨Portgas might be out for a while, and the damage is _bad_. I need to know if a transfusion would work or not, or if we should wake him.¨

Marco gave a nod, standing up. ¨I'll go and call and ask, yoi. They are always someone up there.¨ Whitebeard and Bay gave a nod, hoping they would get an answer to what they needed. When Marco was gone, Whitebeard looked at Bay. ¨How long will it take to heal?¨ Bay gave a small sigh, shaking her head. ¨I do not know. Normally, I would say around half a year to completely heal, 4 months for the most damage. But, I have never seen how a vampire heals, only that they heal faster than normal. I am also not sure how much lasting damage he would get in form of scars, tissue or muscle; it's deep.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod, moving a hand to caress Ace's head. He hoped it would heal fast and well, not leaving much sign of the damage, same with the lasting damage. It had looked to be deep, burning some muscle away. The captain hoped it would heal well and Ace would be fine.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh, waiting for someone to pick up the Den Den, hoping someone would. After a few more seconds, in which Marco started to believe no one would pick up, someone did, and the voice and name had him give a relieved breath.

¨Red Hair Pirates. Aoba speaking.¨ Marco guessed Aoba had the night shift, and he was thankful for that.

¨Aoba, it's Marco, yoi,¨ Started Marco, making the Den Den give a frown. ¨Marco? Is anything wrong?¨ Marco gave a small sigh. ¨Kind of, yoi. Ace had a bad run-in with some witches, throwing a Scorching spell at him.¨ The Den Den gave a hiss, Aoba most likely having gotten hit by it too. ¨That's bad. They hurt. How bad is it, and how do you know it was a Scorching spell?¨ Marco gave a small sigh and started explaining, on how Lance had brought Ace back and the issue now if a transfusion would be okay, or if Ace should be woken to drink.

When he had finished, the Den Den gave a nod. ¨There _thankfully_ are a few good witches; Ace was lucky.¨ Marco gave a nod, he had guessed that. The Den Den gave a sigh. ¨And, a transfusion will work, although it will work barely. It will keep him alive and make him heal a small bit. But, if possible, you should wake him and have him eat. He will do it on instinct since it's as bad.¨ Marco gave a nod, that was good to know. ¨Thank you, Aoba.¨ The Den Den shook its head. ¨No, Commander Marco, it's nothing. I hope Ace will recover well.¨ Marco gave a nod, before he thought of asking one more question.

¨How long will Ace use to recover, yoi?¨ The Den Den gave a small nod. ¨Around 2 weeks. If he gets blood each day, around a half liter.¨ Marco gave a nod, going to tell that to Bay too. Before Marco could say goodbye, the Den Den spoke again. ¨Um. Could you give me an update when Ace is better, or maybe have him call?¨ Marco gave a smile. ¨I will see if Ace can call when he's better.¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨Thank you, Commander Marco.¨ Marco gave a smile. ¨It's nothing, Aoba. Goodbye for now, yoi.¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨Goodbye, Commander Marco.¨ Then they hung up, Marco giving a small chuckle as he left back to the infirmary.

When he got to the infirmary, Pops was still there, a finger stroking Ace's head as the vampire slept, Bay fixing something in a cabinet.

When he got inside, Pops and the doctor turned to him, the latter speaking first. ¨Commander Marco, how did it go?¨Marco gave a small nod. ¨It went fine, yoi. Aoba answered and told what we should do. He said that giving blood in a transfusion will barely work, but is an option if he can't eat himself; it will keep him alive. But, he should eat it if he can, it will work much better. Aoba also said it would take around 2 weeks for him to heal.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨That's good to know.¨

Bay gave a look to him. ¨If you could go and grab a blood bag, while I prepare something to help him wake up a bit.¨ Marco gave a nod, and went to the medicine room, grabbing a blood bag from the fridge there. When he got out of the medicine room, Bay was by Ace's bed, holding a syringe, another one next to her on a table, most likely to make sure Ace fall back asleep. Marco knew it was best to have them sleep the first few days or so when someone had bad burn wounds, since it was as painful, which he could agree on, seeing how much pain Ace had been in before. Ace would probably only be asleep for a day, seeing as Ace healed as fast.

When Marco was next to Ace's bed, Bay moved and placed it in Ace's arm, injecting the fluid. As the doctor did this, Marco made a small hole in the bag, to make sure Ace could smell the blood. After a few seconds, Ace moved a bit, a small whimper making its way through his lips, eyes opening a small bit, eyes red. Both Bay and Pops helped Ace sit a bit up, Marco holding the blood bag out, Ace smelling it for a second, before he opened his mouth, fangs out, and bit down into the blood bag, drinking the blood.

When the bag was empty, Bay helped Ace carefully lay back down, Ace quickly falling asleep, having a pained expression. Bay then moved and gave Ace the content of the other syringe, the pained expression relaxing after a few seconds, Ace looking more relaxed.

As it was done, Bay clicked her tongue. ¨I will keep him asleep until tomorrow, and we'll see how he is then.¨ Marco gave a nod. He would make sure to try and be here then, to see how Ace was and if he could help. Pops seemed to want to do the same. Pops always cared for his children, and this might be a perfect way to show they still cared for Ace, even though he was a vampire.

He was a part of their family and that wouldn't change.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _The next chapter will be of Ace recovering as that will show more of his vampire and Ace seeing that the pirates still like him, even though he is a vampire_

 _If you have the time, I really appreciate feedback_

 _Translation (Used google translate so it might be bad(No idea how to make spells either, so it might seem like weird spells))_

Animos sol noctis in decipula et belua qui apud lumine = By sun and night Trap the monster in a cage

Rapidi sole = The scorching sun

`scutum nubes protegat = Cloud sheil to protect

Invitis oculis Abscondite nos a = Hide us from unwanted eyes

Somnum = Sleep


	10. Dark Flame Chapter 10

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _We'll have Ace's recovery and Ace getting more used to the fact the pirates know he is a vampire and tried to open up. We also have a bit of background in some things_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco gave a small sigh, just having spoke to Bay. Bay had said that she would keep Ace asleep for an entire day, almost 24 hours, meaning she wouldn't wake Ace up before around 10 in the evening, and she wanted to have him there, just in case. Marco didn't mind it, and would be sure to drop by 10 o'clock, hoping Ace was fine, or at least much better than he was yesterday, not being in as much pain.

As Marco was on his way to tell Pops the news, a voice to his left had him stop and turn, seeing the witch, Lance, there.

¨Commander Marco,¨ Started the man. ¨Do you know how the vampire, Ace, is? I haven't seen him since I arrived.¨ Lance seemed to be concerned for Ace, which made Marco glad he had been close to Ace yesterday. ¨He's in the infirmary, yoi. The damage was bad.¨ Lance gave a nod. ¨I didn't get a too close look at the damage. I hope he will recover well. It was malicious of the witches to attack Ace from behind and gang up on him.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨We hope he will as well, yoi.¨

Marco gave a small look to Lance. ¨Do you know why the witches and vampires usually don't like each other, yoi? We know it is because of a 'war' of sorts, but that's it. Ace isn't too comfortable with all of this yet and haven't told. We would just like to know, to understand it better.¨ Marco thought this could be an opportunity to get a bit of more information about this war, hatred, and grudge between the vampires and witches, and this could be a good opportunity.

Lance gave a nod. ¨I can tell why. I know the story.¨ Marco gave a nod, glad by that. ¨If you could tell it to Pops- Whitebeard- and the other commanders out with him, we would appreciate it, yoi.¨ Lance gave a nod. ¨Of course. I think you do deserve to know.¨

Marco nodded, and they headed to the main deck, to tell Pops Lance would tell about the war between the vampires and war. Marco was glad that Lance agreed they should know this, which Marco thought too, to know more why the hatred was there often. When they got to the main deck, Marco waved the commanders who were out closer, and told that Lance would give a bit of information about the war Ace had mentioned a while ago, many looking interested in knowing about that.

When Marco had explained and everyone was quiet, Lance started to tell.

¨Years ago, not just a few decades or centuries, but millennials, witches started to get more power, a few growing to great strength, and created something called the 'Grand Coven'. The ones in the grand coven were made of not only the powerful ones, but the ones who weren't afraid to use their powers. They still tried to hide, since witches were killed, burned, or drowned if found out.¨ Many nodded at that, knowing many died because of being called witches, true or not.

¨As the grand coven got more known to witches, many wanted to join,¨ Continued Lance. ¨But, many, most, were declined, either because of power- the lack of it- or because of they killed for fun, often killing witches, which made the grand coven shun them. One of those was a woman called Rowena, a really powerful witch, who was furious to not be accepted into the coven because of her past in using her powers wrongfully in many ways. She gathered a group of humans, casting a curse, which no one know how she made or found out, and sent the cursed humans at the coven, her controlling them, killing half, before the witches managed to kill the cursed humans.¨

Lance gave a sigh. ¨When Rowena found out the humans died, she did something to the original curse, which 'awoke' the cursed humans from death, going to send them at the coven again. But, she could no longer control the curse, since we can't control dead people, and the curse altered itself and manifested in a way we've never seen or heard of. And, the cursed humans were to live to be forever cursed, no way of removing it, infecting others and able to bear children who were born the same way, coming to be known as the first vampires, declaring a war on Rowena first. But, as there became more vampires, as the first few didn't know how to control this, infecting and turning many, it got out of control, vampires attacking witches.¨

¨When there was a pack of vampires that attacked the coven again, the war was declared. The vampires retaliating since the witches were at fault, and even though it was only Rowena who did it, many vampires blamed all. And ever since, the war has been ongoing.¨

Marco gave a nod, taking that information in. The fact vampires existed was the fault by witches, a witch cursing humans, cursing them for the rest of their lives, sending many down the same path. That was just vicious of the witch.

Before they could respond, Lance spoke again. ¨While yes, most witches and vampires is at war, the vampires have a 'grand coven' of sorts themselves. I am not sure what it is called- I think it's something along the lines of Lords, ring, or something- I am sure Ace knows more about them than me. But anyway, back to what I was saying. Those two 'covens' do not speak in a mutual way, but stay away from each other. Not much would need to happen for a real war to break out, and if that happens, the humans, you, will be affected too.¨

Marco nodded, seeing everyone doing the same. That was important information, and a bit concerning they were so close to a war, which they could understand seeing as the vampires existed because of the witches. Had some witches not been nice, as Lance, or the ones who made the rings for the sun, Marco was sure there would be a war. They would try and maybe ask Ace about this, but not force if he was uncomfortable, or maybe ask Aoba if possible.

Marco looked at Lance. ¨Are there many in the Grand Coven, yoi?¨ Lance shook his head. ¨No. There are the original two, and 4 others, that's all. That being said, Rowena is still out somewhere.¨ Marco blinked. Before he could speak, Thatch did. ¨But, you said this was millenials ago. Right?¨ Lance gave a nod. ¨Yes. I don't know how, but they have managed to survive. Only the 3 have been able to live this long, and they refuse to tell. For all we know, it might be a curse too.¨

Lance turned to look at Whitebeard, having a serious look. ¨Let's say you are on an island, and Rowena happens to be there. Ace _will_ know it's her. She makes herself known. You are a big crew, a strong crew. But, you have no chance against Rowena. If you see her, do not try and fight her. Just protect Ace, and get away.¨

Marco gave a nod, same with the others. This was important information to know, just in case. They traveled a lot and stopped at many island. They hoped they wouldn't meet this witch. The world was a big place, so they most likely wouldn't.

As they took that information in, Rakuyo looked at Lance. ¨I have a small question, and I don't mean any disrespect. But, why are you called a witch? Why not a warlock?¨ That was a good question in a way. Lance did say he was a witch, which he was, but Marco knew many male witches went by warlock. Lance gave a small chuckle. ¨Nothing to be afraid of. A warlock _is_ a male witch, but to be able to call oneself a warlock, you need to have a certain level of power; I do not have that. And yes, of course I can just call myself a warlock to sound more powerful, but that would cause stir and attention at me from other witches, which I do not want.¨

Everyone nodded at that, understanding it. Lance seemed like a good witch. And, it was a bit of reassuring to know there existed good ones. Pops gave a nod to Lance and thanked him for telling, Lace saying it was nothing, they deserved to know. Marco agreed they did, now knowing a witch was at fault for creating the vampires, making so they were bound to the night often, needing blood, and could lose control and kill. It was a horrible thing.

-x-

Marco walked into the infirmary, the clock being close to ten, hoping Ace would be better. When he got into the infirmary, Bay was next to Ace's bed, and looked at him when he came through the door, clicking her tongue. ¨Commander Marco, good timing. I just finished getting everything ready.¨ Marco gave a nod, walking over.

When he was next to the bed, Marco looked at Bay. ¨What do you want me to do, yoi?¨ Bay click her tongue. ¨If he seems to be in a lot of pain, like last time, you are to offer the blood bag like you did yesterday. If, as I have heard, his instincts go into overdrive as he is injured and might be confused, you are to restrain him. If he seems okay and in not too much pain, stand by.¨ Marco gave a nod, understanding why Bay wanted him here, especially if his instincts went into overdrive.

When Bay lifted a syringe, she gave a look to him, which he nodded to, moving to be ready to react, and Bay injected the contents into Ace's arm.

It took a few seconds, but Ace's eyes soon opened a small bit, and Marco felt that the vampire was on edge. When Ace saw them, or sensed them, a growl came out of his mouth, teeth showing as a snarl was made, eyes opening a bit more, red and looking to be confused and scared. Marco moved a hand to be over Ace's chest, not touching, but ready to restrain, Marco seeing Bay moving to be ready to grab the other syringe, most likely to put Ace back to sleep. Marco, in reality, wanted to move back, his phoenix not being happy with being so close to something he viewed as a predator. But, this was Ace, and told his phoenix to get used to this. He couldn't be afraid of Ace; that was something he wouldn't be.

¨Ace, yoi. It's okay. You are safe and on the Moby. You're injured, but safe.¨ Marco hoped it was enough, to hear a familiar voice, and hopefully a familiar and safe presence, would get Ace to understand he wasn't in danger. Ace seemed to calm a bit down, eyes shifting to look at him, snarl still there, but not as much as before. ¨It's fine, yoi. You're safe.¨

That did seem to do the trick, the snarl disappearing, Ace's blinking a few times, eyes going back to normal. ¨M-Marco?¨ Marco gave a nod, glad Ace recognized him. ¨Yes, yoi. How are you feeling?¨ Ace blinked a bit more, on his way to move his arm, his right one, but ended up giving a small whimper at that. Bay moved a hand to Ace's, placing it down at the bed. ¨Don't move your arm, Portgas. It's injured. Same with your leg.¨Ace moved to look at Bay, giving a small nod. ¨W-what happened?¨ Marco moved his arm away from in front of Ace, seeing it went fine, glad Ace was better. Bay looked at Ace. ¨What do you remember?¨

Ace gave a frown, seeming to try and think, before he looked at Marco. ¨I was attacked by some witches? Another one saving me?¨ Ace sounded unsure, as if not completely sure if he remembered correctly. Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes, yoi. The other witch, Lance, brought you here.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Yeah. He was nice.¨ Marco gave a chuckle. ¨He thankfully was. Now, how do you feel?¨ Ace hadn't answered that yet. Ace gave a nod. ¨Okay, I guess? My head hurts a bit, same with my arm and leg.¨

Bay gave a nod at that, clicking her tongue. ¨Your head most likely hurts from the sleep drug. And, you will have pain in your leg and arm for a while. But, it's not too bad?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No, it's only a small burning sensation. But, it pulsates when I move it.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨That's normal. It's good it's not more painful. We'll change the bandages tomorrow. For now, rest.¨ Ace gave a nod at that, and Bay looked at Marco. ¨And, you should eat.¨ Marco got the hint, and handed the blood bag next to him to Ace.

Ace took the bag, but looked a bit uncomfortable, seeing a look at him and Bay. Marco gave a frown at that, before he remembered Ace didn't like to eat in front of others. The reason he had done it yesterday was because he only drank on instinct. Marco gave an understanding look to Ace. ¨It's fine, yoi. We don't mind that you drink blood. Please drink it, you need it to heal.¨ Ace gave a small nod, still looking unsure,and didn't do anything.

Marco understood Ace was still not okay with it, and moved away, turning to help Bay take a few things away, Bay understanding what he did and did the same, making sure to have her back turned to Ace. It gave some sense of privacy to Ace, Marco hoping it was enough. They made sure to move slow when cleaning the things away, and when Marco turned back to the bed, Ace had drank the blood bag. the bag now empty. Ace must have just finished as his mouth was still a bit open, a red tint on his lips and teeth, eyes red.

When Ace noticed Marco looking at him, Ace turned his head away, a hand moving to his mouth to hide fangs and red tint, same with eyes as they closed.

Marco suppressed a sigh at that, seeing Ace hiding the fact he was a vampire, not at all comfortable with it. Marco had hoped Ace would be more comfortable with this than he was, but was wrong. He had hoped the fact they didn't pay much mind to it would help, but saw now he might be wrong. Marco would be sure to work to make Ace more comfortable, now maybe being a good time as Ace would be in the infirmary. And, Marco wanted to try and get to know the kid better, feeling he didn't know Ace too well.

Marco walked over to the bed, and when he was close, Ace gave a sheepish smile to him, the red eyes and fangs gone. Marco didn't mind the fact Ace was a vampire, but understood Ace might have issues with them knowing, especially seeing. Vampires were usually disliked and hated, and Marco was sure Ace had had a harsh childhood. Even though Marco didn't like Shanks, the man being way to noisy and annoying, he was glad Ace knew the man, especially Aoba.

Marco gave a small smile to Ace. ¨How does your arm and leg feel, yoi? As in, does it feel wet or unusual?¨ Ace gave a small unsure sound, looking down at his arm. ¨Umm. It feel fine..? It hurts, but that's it.¨ Marco gave a nod, holding his hand out. ¨Can I look at it?¨ Marco knew Bay would be this, but Marco wanted to try and be more with Ace and gain more of his trust. Ace gave a nod, looking a bit unsure.

Marco moved his hand to Ace's arm, feeling the bandages and turning the arm carefully, looking and feeling to see if the bandage was wet, or if Ace was in more pain at places. Ace did give a few whimpers when Marco turned the arm, but that was normal. If it looked fine, they didn't need to change the bandages today, letting the wound rest, which it needed. When Marco had looked the arm over, he let it rest against the bed again, giving a small apologetic look. ¨I need to look at the leg too, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I-it's fine.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Tell me if it hurts too much.¨ Ace did give a nod, but Marco was sure Ace wouldn't tell.

When Marco had checked the leg, not seeing or feeling anything, Ace whimpering a bit, he was satisfied and took a seat next to Ace's bed. ¨It looks good, so we won't change the bandages today, yoi.¨ Marco did give a quick look to Bay too, who gave a nod, agreeing. She knew Marco was able to make that decision, Bay having taught him. Ace gave a nod. ¨That's good. I think that would hurt.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨It will, but it won't last long, and you're strong.¨ Ace gave a nod and smile at that.

Marco and Ace spoke for a bit, Marco helping Ace relax and not think too much about the wounds or this. After a few minutes, Ace looked at him. ¨What happened to Lance? Did he go back to the island?¨ Marco shook his head. ¨No, yoi. He's here right now. We're taking him to another island.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking a bit relieved by that. Ace probably liked that Lance was safe. The man had saved Ace. Marco would maybe ask if the man would drop by; he did seem worried for Ace.

After they spoke for a bit more, Ace gave a yawn, seeming tired. Marco knew one could often be tired after being in an artificial sleep from the drugs, and Ace did need to relax. When Marco mentioned Ace should try and sleep, the kid nodded and almost instantly fell asleep when he laid down and relaxed, making Marco give a chuckle. When Marco was sure Ace was asleep, he spoke a bit with Bay, before he went to update Pops, glad Ace was doing better, same with Pops, who said he would visit tomorrow.

Marco hoped Ace would recover fast.

-x-

Whitebeard walked into the infirmary, breakfast having ended a bit ago. The captain knew Thatch had been with Ace during the breakfast, keeping him company, the kid really seeming to like that. And, since the chef was back in the kitchen, Whitebeard thought now would be a good time for him to visit.

When he got to the infirmary, Bay was speaking to Ace, and the captain first thought it might be a bad time, if Bay would do anything. But, when the doctor saw him, she clicked her tongue. ¨Pops, good timing. I believe Portgas could use a bit of support as I am going to clean the wounds, which will hurt.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, understanding that. And, Ace did look a bit anxious, looking a bit relieved he was there.

Whitebeard went and sat next to the bed, Ace looking comforted by the fact he was there. Bay told a bit of what she would do as she took the bandages off, Ace nodding to it. When the bandages was off, Whiteard saw it looked much better than it had been yesterday. Ace really healed fast. As the bandages were off, Bay looked at it, before she prepared her equipment and started to clean the wound.

Whitebeard watched as Bay moved the cloth on Ace's arm, cleaning the wound, Ace whimpering as Bay did, eyes closed. Bay had said she didn't want to put Ace asleep to clean the wounds, as it wasn't good to overuse the sleep drugs. Ace had gotten a bit of pain medicine, but it didn't seem to help too much. But, the captain was sure it would have been more painful if Ace didn't have any pain relief.

The captain had moved a hand close to Ace's, Ace moving to hold onto it and grasp it for some support, clutching more when Bay moved over a sensitive area. When Bay had cleaned the wound, which looked much better than before, Bay put some gel on, before wrapping the wound again. The gel seemed to help with the pain, Ace calming down and not giving as many sounds anymore. When it was finished, Ace moved to cradle the arm a bit, it obviously still being a bit in pain.

As it was finished, Ace looked at Bay. ¨C-could we not do the leg now? Please?¨ The doctor gave a small sigh. ¨It needs to be done today, but it can wait for a few hours.¨ Ace nodded at that. ¨I would like to wait for a few hours, at least until my arm stops throbbing.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨That's fine.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking a bit relieved by that. Whitebeard was sure Ace was in a lot of pain from Bay touching and cleaning the wound, and would like the small break. Bay gave a last nod to both Ace and him, before she left.

When the doctor went and did some other things to fix her infirmary, looking at some that had come in for a check up, the captain looked at Ace. ¨Son, I know this was an unforeseen event. But, you were lucky to meet Lance, who barely made it.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at him, clearly wondering where he was going with this, making him continue. ¨I don't want to push your luck too much, and the next time, and every other time after that, when you go for your night meal, I want someone to join you, just in case.¨

Ace looked divided by that, not liking what he said. ¨I- do I really need to have someone with me? I don't want to… eat in front of others. And, it won't happen again… I hope...¨ The last part was half-whispered, Ace obviously not liking what he said. Whitebeard gave a small sigh. ¨I know you don't like that, but we don't mind you drinking blood, and it would just be to keep guard in case. And, I don't want to chance it happening again; you might not be as lucky, and that's a chance I won't take.¨ Ace didn't answer, but looked unsure and gave a small sound.

The captain gave a small sigh. ¨I know you don't like it, but try to think of it. And, you can choose who you want to go with, but I would like if it was a commander.¨

Ace gave a nod, still looking unsure and not liking this. ¨I'll think about it…¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨That's all I ask for now. I want you to be safe, to be sure this won't happen again.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at him. ¨I get it. I just need to think about it and stuff...¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨How about we speak about something better now. If you feel up to it, Aoba would like to hear how you are; he's worried.¨ Ace blinked, before looking at him. ¨Aoba knows I was injured?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨Yes. We had a few questions to him, which he answered, and asked if you wanted to, if you could call when you felt better.¨

Ace gave a smile. ¨I would really like that.¨ The captain gave a smile to that, giving a small chuckle. Ace seemed to be really close to the blue-haired kid, and the captain was sure Aoba was close to Ace too. ¨I'll ask Marco to bring a Den Den after dinner.¨ Ace nodded, looking glad by that.

As the captain was on his way to speak, to start up some conversation, Bay came up to the bed and handed a blood bag to Ace, before walking off again, heading to a bed where someone was waiting for a check-up, closing that curtain. As Ace had the blood bag, he gave an unsure look to him, Whitebeard understanding Ace still wasn't comfortable with drinking blood around them, even if it only was from a blood bag.

Whitebeard gave a smile to Ace. ¨It's fine, son. I won't mind you eat. Don't hide it, it is who you are.¨ Ace gave a nod, but still looked reluctant. Whitebeard knew this was a thing that would take a long while for Ace to get used to, and they would try and do their best to make Ace comfortable with this, with who he is and not scared to show them. Whitebeard did avert his gaze away from Ace, not looking directly at Ace, knowing that was too much for Ace.

The captain had Ace in his peripheral vision, so he did see Ace bite down in the bag with his fangs, drinking the blood. Whitebeard did wonder why Ace did bite down in the bag, not just open it and drink that way, but guessed it was to simulate biting down, to get the vampire to come out more. When Ace had finished the bag and the fangs were gone, Whitebeard looked back at Ace, Ace looking a bit down, almost a bit ashamed.

The captain used a finger to nudge Ace, making Ace look up at him. ¨Don't be ashamed of it. Never be ashamed of who you are.¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨Yeah. It's just… people usually don't like it...¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. He got that, and was sure Ace must have had a hard life because of being a vampire. They were often hated, which was wrong. Ace was a kind kid. As Ace placed the empty bag away, Ace didn't look to be in much pain anymore, looking calmer, not as tense as he had been. ¨Does the blood help with the pain?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨Yeah. It's soothing.¨ Whitebeard nodded. That was something that was good to know.

He spoke more with Ace for a bit, and when Bay came to check on him, the captain mentioned of letting Ace get some blood after cleaning the leg, seeing as that would help with the pain, which the doctor didn't know and agreed on, making Ace look a bit relieved. Bay then came up with the idea to split a blood bag in two when the wounds would be cleaned, to soothe the pain, Ace agreeing to it.

Whitebeard stayed until after the leg was cleaned, wanting to be there for support, before he left a bit later, Thatch coming to keep Ace company, bringing a bit of food for Ace. When Marco brought the Den Den too Ace, letting him speak to Aoba, Ace had lighted up and been really happy. The two must be really good friend, which was really good to see. Lance had also dropped by for a few minutes, glad to Ace fine, Ace glad Lance was fine too, and would get to a safe island.

During Ace's stay in the infirmary, Ace seemed to get a bit more used to drinking from the blood bags with someone around, as long as he wasn't looked at directly. But, it was a leap in the right direction. The next, would be when Ace would go for his night trip on an island, he would have someone with him, to make sure no one snuck up on Ace again when he was alone. Whitebeard knew that would be hard for Ace, seeing as he was going to drink from something alive and someone would be there with Ace. They would take that when it came, hopping it went fine.

Ace stayed in the infirmary for 5 days, before he was released. Ace still had the bandages on as the wounds weren't completely healed, but Ace could walk around without too much issues. He did stumble, limp, or had pain at times, but it was bearable according to Ace. Ace seemed glad to be able to get out of the infirmary, being able to get around more. When Ace moved to much or strained his leg, Ace often gave a flinch, and at times, a whimper, and had to favor his leg for a bit, but it was getting better. The wound also seemed to grow really well, and might not leave much of a scar and no lasting damage, which astonished Bay.

Whitebeard was glad it had gone as good as it had. It was bad it had happened, but Ace would be completely fine soon, also glad he was getting a bit more used to everything.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I made up the reason for the war, hope it made sense_

 _I know the ending was maybe a bit rushed, but I didn't want to have this in two chapters or make too long of chapters, so I hope it wasn't too bad_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	11. Dark Flame Chapter 11

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I know this is late and I apologize. Things have just been hectic the last week_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a small sound to himself, waiting out on deck to go to the woods at the island they were docked at. Ace was nervous, more so than what he had been in a long while. Pops was currently speaking to those who had duties tonight and they could spare for an hour or so, to join Ace in his warm meal, to make sure nothing happened. Ace did understand why Pops wanted to have someone join him, in case something like last time happened. Ace didn't want that to happen again, but he didn't want to have anyone with him either. Ace was barely comfortable with drinking from blood bags with someone around, and it would be much worse as he would need to drink from a living animal with someone watching. Ace would try his best to handle this, for Pops.

After a few more minutes, Rakuyo came up to him. "I'm going with you tonight, Ace. Want to head out now?" Ace gave a nod. He wanted to go now, having waited for this for 2 weeks, looking forwards for some warm blood again. Rakuyo gave a nod, and motioned for the plank to leave the ship, and they headed off, going into the woods. Ace didn't want to go with someone, but he would do his best to be okay with this. He didn't want any accidents happening again. And, he was a bit glad it was Rakuyo. Ace liked the man; he was kind and his friend, Ace knew him a bit. It would have been worse if it was someone he wasn't as familiar with.

Ace could do this.

After they had walked a bit into the woods, Ace tried to not think about the fact Rakuyo was here, to do this as normal as he could. When they got a bit into the woods, Ace stopped and closed his eyes, smelling the air, trying to find a scent to a horse, deer, elk, or something of that size. After a few seconds, he got the scent of a deer, and opened his eyes, walking the way the scent was, half-aware Rakuyo was there, but tried to ignore that. He was glad the seventh commander didn't speak, letting him do this his own way. When Ace could see the deer in front of him, being with a few more close by, Ace heard Rakuyo's footsteps stop, feeling him staying back, most likely seeing the animals himself and didn't want to scare them.

Ace looked at the deer when it looked up, trapping it with his powers, looking directly in its eyes. When Ace was sure the deer wouldn't escape, Ace walked up to it, moving a hand along its neck, before moving and biting down, instantly feeling the relief of fresh and warm blood, satisfying his need for warm blood just barely as it was animal the blood flow stopped a few seconds later, Ace let go, liking his lips. Ace looked up, sensing a deer was still close by, and wanted to go and get that one too. It had been a while since he had gotten warm blood, and he had had the injury last month, meaning he was extra hungry.

But, when he heard footsteps, he remembered Rakuyo was here, having forgotten that in the moment.

Ace closed his eyes, closing his mouth and concentrating on getting the red eyes and fangs away, going to tell himself this was it, that he wouldn't get more blood tonight. He didn't want to keep the commander from his duties or need to watch this too much. Ace was sure the man didn't like this.

When Ace stood up, having moved down to his knees when the deer lost its strength, Rakuyo was walking up to him, a small frown at his face. "What do you do with the body?" Ace gave a small sound, looking at the dead deer. "I usually just leave it. Other animals usually eat the body..." Ace wasn't sure if the man would be happy with that explanation, but hoped. Rakuyo gave a nod, frown going away. "I see. You're probably right. I'm sure there are other wild and predatory animals here." Ace just gave a nod, not going to tell he had smelled animals like lions, boars, and such ones that ate other animals, not wanting to make the man uncomfortable. They then started to head back to the boat, it being around a twenty-minute walk.

As they had been walking for a few minutes, Ace sent a small look at Rakuyo, before speaking. "Thank you for coming with me, Rakuyo." Ace almost gave an apology too, sure this had to be something no one wanted to do. Who would want to see a vampire eat an animal? No one liked vampires in general, it had to be worse seeing them eat from something living. Rakuyo gave a small chuckle. "Nah, it was nothing, Ace. I'm glad I got to join and nothing out of the ordinary happened."

Ace blinked. Did he hear right? Had he said that nothing out of the ordinary had happened? Did Rakuyo call what he did normal?

Ace couldn't help but give a smile, glad the man had said that. It made him feel a bit better about this, this being called normal. Maybe Ace wasn't that weird or a monster, not in Rakuyo's eyes at least. Ace gave a small nod. "Yeah." Ace saw the man having a smile, which had Ace glad. He didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

Ace could do this as long as Rakuyo acted like this was normal. It felt good that someone viewed this as normal.

-x-

Marco gave a small frown, looking around, feeling something. It took the first commander a few seconds, not having felt this in a while, but soon recognized what he felt. He felt small fear, his phoenix being wary. Not just wary because of normal fear, but from the fact it was scared of a predator, and Marco looked to his left when he heard some talking, seeing Ace and Rakuyo walking on board of the ship, the feeling growing stronger when he saw Ace, who did look normal.

Ace was clearly not satisfied, although he looked normal. Marco's phoenix told him Ace was hungry.

Marco gave a small sigh inside himself. He was sure Ace hadn't eaten all what he needed, seeing as Rakuyo was with him. Ace was probably uncomfortable, and knowing the fact he could have eaten more, being close to more warm blood he could eat from the animals had Ace hungry for more.

Marco saw Ace say something to Rakuyo, before he left, most likely to hide in his room, knowing he was hungry and would try and repress it. As Ace was gone, Marco got Rakuyo's attention and asked how it had gone, the seventh commander telling it had gone fine and had been interesting to watch, Ace seeming to trap the animal, a deer, in his gaze and walking up to it, biting it. The animal hadn't even seemed in pain, which was good.

As Marco had information on what Ace liked, seeming to be deers. Marco knew the island had many other animals, and Ace had gone after a deer apparently. Marco bid his farewell to Rakuyo, before he went to Pops, telling what he wanted to do, sensing Ace was still not satisfied, and Ace should be that. It wasn't good to go hungry, and they didn't want anyone to go hungry. Pops did agree on his plan, and Marco left to find Ace.

They would make sure Ace knew he should never go hungry, that he should never be afraid to eat what he needed.

-x-

Ace sat on his bed, trying not to think of the fact they were still this close to the island, to where there were deer and other animals he could drink from- which would help his thirst that was still there- but Ace could manage. He just needed to try and not think of it, try and pretend he was fine. He had gotten one deer; that had to be enough. He could survive on that.

As Ace was about to try his best to head to sleep, to ignore his hunger, there was a knock at his door, and when Ace opened it, he saw Marco.

Ace blinked, not sure what the man wanted, especially this late. "Marco? Is there anything wrong?" Marco shook his head. "No, yoi. I just thought, if you're not too tired, if you would join me for a stroll. Pops wanted me to check the island out." Ace gave a small nod, not sure if he should say yes or not. Being on the island meant he would be closer to the animals there, but it might also get his mind off everything as he enjoyed the walks he had had with Marco at times, although they were usually on the boat when Marco had night shift and Ace couldn't sleep and was out.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Ace gave a nod and smile. "Yeah, that sounds nice." Marco gave a nod. "Good, yoi. Let's go." Marco made a motion with his head before he walked, Ace following. A stroll would be nice, and it would hopefully get his mind off of everything.

They walked off the boat, Ace was glad to get some fresh air, even though he had just been out. But, this felt more relaxed, which was good.

They walked around for a while at a slow pace, close to the small village there, before heading a bit into the woods, talking about random things. As they were walking around, Ace forgot his hunger, just enjoying this, the calmness of the night outside, which was good. After they had been walking around for about forty-five minutes, Marco gave a small sigh and looked at him. "Ace, yoi." Started the man, making Ace look at him and give a hum, making the man continue.

"Why didn't you eat until you were satisfied?" Ace blinked, halting in his steps a bit. Marco had noticed? How?

Ace grasped his other hand with his hand, half grasping it, not sure what to say. "Why… Why do you think I'm not satisfied?" Marco gave a look at him. "My phoenix felt your hunger, yoi." Ace gave a slow nod, not knowing that. He felt a bit guilty now, knowing he had hid it, but not wanting to eat more in front of Rakuyo. "I'm not that hungry..." Tried Ace, hoping Marco would leave it be. Marco gave a sigh, turning to look at him. "It's not on how hungry you are, but the fact you are. I don't care if it's just a tiny bit, yoi. You _shouldn't_ go hungry, not when we are this close to something for you to eat."

Ace gave a slow not, glad the man cared as much, but not knowing if he should ask if he could go and get something more to eat, not sure if the man would be comfortable with it. But, it didn't seem as if he needed to make the decision himself, Marco speaking up. "We're in the woods, far away from both the shore and village, yoi. Why don't we go and find something for you. Maybe another deer." Ace blinked. Had Marco spoken to Rakuyo? How else would he know it was a deer.

Ace gave a small sound, looking at marco. he wanted that, but didn't know for sure. "I-. We don't need to. You don't need to do this with me." Marco shook his head. "I want to, yoi. I'm your big brother, meaning I will watch out for you, as I do with everyone else. No one goes hungry if we can avoid it." Ace blinked, before giving a smile at hearing what Marco said. Marco said he was just as everyone else, meaning he didn't find this weird or disgusting, seeing as he was a vampire. It helped some of his doubt go away, and Ace gave a nod. "Okay."

Marco gave a small chuckle, making a motion with his head to the dense forest. "Why don't you lead the way, yoi. I'm sure you can smell the deer out better than me." Ace gave a nod, and closed his eyes, concentrating. He was still uncomfortable with this, but Marco's still-calm-and-normal demeanor helped a lot, making him still feel sort of normal, not like a weirdo or a monster, as he had been told by others. Marco was a good friend and brother.

After a few seconds, Ace found the scent of a deer and sensed it, opened his eyes, and walked towards where his senses told him to go, soon seeing the deer in the distance, his night-vision being really good because of the vampire traits. He did feel Marco stop following him as Ace approached the deer, most likely seeing or feeling it himself. Marco had to have really heightened senses from his phoenix, and it made it easier for Ace to trap the deer in his gaze and go up to it and biting it, Marco being a small distance away.

As soon as he bit into the deer, Ace felt the warm and fresh blood pool in his mouth, satisfying him more. It was a big deer, which helped, and when Ace was finished, he felt satisfied, much more so than before.

When Ace had finished drinking the blood, no more coming out of the wound in its neck, Ace opened his mouth and licked his lips, using a hand to wipe at his mouth to be sure he got everything away. When Ace stood up, he heard Marco walking up to him, and Ace turned to the man, the man still looking like he bored self, even feeling completely normal. Did Marco really not have a reaction to him drinking from a deer? Wasn't it weird? Marco didn't seem to think so.

Marco gave a small smile to him. "Satisfied, yoi?" Ace gave a nod, giving a smile. "Yeah. Thank you." Marco gave a small chuckle. "It's nothing, yoi. Want to walk around a bit more, or do you want to head back?" Ace thought for a few seconds. He wanted to walk a bit more, but wasn't sure if Marco wanted that, maybe just asking to sound nice. "Maybe walk around a bit more?" Ace knew it came out as a question, which he tried to avoid, but didn't manage apparently. Marco gave a nod. "Then we can walk around a bit more, yoi. Pops is not expecting us back for another hour or two anyway."

Ace gave a smile and nod, walking up to Marco and the two heading to continue their stroll. Ace liked it. It felt normal, it made him feel normal.

It felt nice to feel normal for once.

-x-

Ace gave a breath as he was handed the blood bag from Bay, the doctor moving to do other stuff, knowing Ace didn't like to be watched when he drank.

Ace was getting more used to it, especially after the whole incident where he was injured and kind of had to, but still didn't like it. He could handle this though; drinking while Bay was in the room, not looking at him. And, it was easier for both as he could just hand the bag back and move on, Bay also knowing he drank it and everything. As Ace was sure Bay was busy with something, Ace opened his mouth and bit down into the blood bag.

But, a second later, the moment the blood got into his mouth, Ace let go of the blood bag and started coughing, feeling the blood somewhat choking him at the horrid taste.

As Ace coughed, wanting to get rid of the foul taste, which he knew what was, and the fact the shock made a bit of the blood go the wrong way, Bay was soon there and clapped him on the back. "Portgas?" Asked the doctor, sounding a bit concerned by this, which had never happened. When Ace managed to stop the coughing, most of the taste and the shock gone and he managed to just shut his lungs off, Ace moved the blood bag up to his face and smelled it, to be sure he was right, it not just being old, or stale, or anything.

And, Ace had tasted right. The blood was poisoned. Someone had poisoned the blood.

It wouldn't work on him, sensing it was 'normal' poison. One needed a specific kind to kill vampires with poison. That means this was here to poison Pops. Someone was trying to poison Pops. Ace looked at Bay, who still looked at him in small worry at the reaction. "The blood; it's poisoned." Bay frowned, before looking shocked. "You sure?" Ace gave a nod, using a hand to wipe a bit of the taste away from his tongue. "It tasted just like it." Bay gave a frown. "How do you know what poison tastes like?"

Ace gave a small fidget. "People have tried to… poison my food. But, I don't react to normal… human poison." Bay gave a nod, looking like she was thinking. "Can you smell the poison through the packs?" Ace gave a small sound. "Umm. Maybe…? Depends on bags and such." Bay gave a nod, looking at him. "Can you try and see how many other bags are poisoned? Or if it's just this one?" Ace gave a nod. He would try to do that.

They walked to the medicine room and Bay handed him a few bags, which Ace smelled at, finding the first few clean. But, the fifth one smelled funny again. "This one is poisoned." Bay gave a nod, before grabbing another one a bit away and in the cabinet. "This?" Ace smelled it, and shook his head. "No." Bay gave a nod and grabbed one from the front, Ace unsure why she was grabbing them from different places. When Ace smelled it, he gave a nod. "It's poisoned." Ace gava small frown. "It smells really well too. Like, someone has messed with them." Bay gave a nod, and looked at the blood bag, getting a stoic look as she peeled something off the top of the bag; a small tape piece. Ace knew what that meant, knowing these wouldn't have that.

Someone had snuck in and poisoned the blood, injecting it into the packs. Someone was trying to poison Pops.

Bay looked at him. "Place the poisoned ones at the bench; the good ones stay in the cabinet." Ace gave a nod, and Bay left, most likely to tell Pops and maybe check the man. What if Pops had gotten a bad bag? After a few minutes, Ace having found out most in front, the ones which would be used first, were poisoned, the door opened and Marco came inside. When the first commander did, he blinked at the pile at the bench. "That many, yoi?" Ace gave a nod. "It's the ones in front mostly." Marco gave a nod, a frown at his face as he lifted one bag and looked at it, finding the small tape and peeled it off, the frown deepening. "Do you know what kind of poison, yoi?"

Ace thought for a few seconds, before he decided to find out. He could half remember the taste. Ace took the bag Marco held, and made a drop fall on his finger from the small hole, before taking the finger in his mouth, thinking more of the taste.

"Hey!" Said Marco shocked, probably not expecting him to actually taste it, maybe only smell it. Ace shook his head. "We're immune to normal poison." Marco gave a nod, looking to calm a bit down at that. Ace forgot people generally didn't know much about vampires. Ace thought of the taste. It tasted like… bitter almonds? Ace's eyes widened when he recognized it, looking at Marco.

"It's cyanide."

Marco frowned. "Are you sure, yoi?" Ace gave a nod. "Yeah. I've tasted it before." Marco's frown deepened at that, and Ace gave a small fidget as he explained. "People have tried to use it on me before..." Marco got an understanding look. "I see. It really doesn't work on you?" Ace gave a nod. "Really." There did exist poison that worked on him, but they were thankfully rare.

Marco gave a nod. "We can't tell anyone, yoi. This is going to stay between you, Bay, Pops, and I. To ensure no one will be suspicious." Ace gave a nod, a bit surprised they would even hide it from all of the commanders. When Ace was finished checking every bag, Marco deposing of the bad ones, Bay came back. "Pops might have gotten one bad bag, but that's easily treated as there are only small dosages in each, to make sure we wouldn't notice as it would have gone too fast. I will still administer a small treatment of antibiotics."

Marco and Ace gave a nod, Marco telling Bay it was cyanide, which had her change the treatment to a sodium one, which would work better. Marco and Bay decided Ace would check every bag Pops would get until they catch the one who did it, also going to only have Thatch prepare the food for Pops. They needed to catch who ever this was.

Someone on the ship was trying to kill Pops.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Ace is getting more used to everything and people are also getting used to everything, as well as stuff are starting to happen. A small cliff-hanger this time_

 _I also apologize the chapter is a bit short, but my schedule have been full the last weeks and still are somewhat full, meaning I'm not sure if the next chapter will be up in time. That being said. For those who reads Black Heart, it will hopefully come out this weekend, but I make no promises. I'm just really busy now. Sorry_

 _Beta Reader: I'm also very sorry for any delays due to being unable to edit, but my schedule is also loaded. Sorry ;A_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	12. Dark Flame Chapter 12

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _A bit of this and that will happen in this as the story is moving on_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a breath as he relaxed outside on deck. It was a clear night, which they haven't had in awhile, and it felt good.

There had been a few storms, and generally bad weather the last days, so this was a good change. Most were asleep, being tired from all the ruckus and work the storms caused, and used this calm night to relax. Ace didn't need too much sleep, one of the perks about being a vampire, at least in his mind. Ace would have enjoying being with Aoba, but the blue-haired man was asleep now, having been up a lot the last days. Shanks and his crew were stopping by for a small bit, not having to worry about the marines as they were on the side of the Grand Line, close to the Calm Belt. The marines didn't overlook this place, so they could meet in peace. The Red-haired pirates were here because of the devil fruit Thatch had found last week, being called Yami Yami no Mi or something, Benn saying it was bad news, and wanted to check it out. They would let Thatch keep it, they just wanted to make sure.

As Ace was relaxing, the clock closing in on midnight, a voice behind him had him turn. "You're up late, yoi."

Ace gave a smile as he looked at Marco, giving a nod. "Yeah. It's a calm night finally, and I don't sleep much. I can choose." Marco gave a small chuckle. "Sounds nice, yoi." Ace gave a nod. It was nice. He looked at Marco. "You have night shift?" Marco gave a nod. "Blenheim asked if I could trade, yoi." Ace gave a nod. That made sense, as Marco had the night shift 2 days ago, so he should get a week off. They stood and talked for a small bit, enjoying the calm day, before Ace frowned a bit. He felt something was off, but not sure what. He tried not to think of it, and enjoy the evening.

But, after a few more minutes, Ace blinked, a familiar scent hitting him, which he shouldn't be smelling. Ace gave a frown, smelling the air more conscious to see if he was right. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ Ace looked at Marco, who looked at him with a small frown. Ace shook his head a bit, turning and smelling. _It couldn't be_.

¨I can... smell blood. _A lot_ of blood.¨

The scent grew, meaning it was bleeding more and more. Marco gave a frown to him. ¨Where, yoi?¨ It was late- no one should be injured now. And, the smell was still a bit faint, but still smelling _really_ sweet, meaning it was really new and inside a room a bit away. Ace felt he knew this scent, and closed his eyes and concentrated as he smelled, before he opened them in shock and looked at Marco.

¨It's Thatch!¨ Marco blinked and looked at him, already starting to move. ¨You sure?¨ Ace nodded, following Marco. ¨Y-Yes. It's his blood. And, it's _a lot_.¨

They quickly moved over the deck, Ace feeling the scent of blood becoming stronger and stronger the more they moved towards the fourth commander's room, becoming even more strong, meaning the person was still bleeding, and bleeding heavily. Ace prayed it wasn't Thatch, that someone had snuck in and the fourth commander had killed that person, his senses just being off. When they got to Thatch's door, they quickly opened it, not caring about privacy as the smell was almost _overwhelming_.

When they saw the inside of the room, Ace froze as the smell hit him full force, seeing Thatch on the ground, bleeding badly, a knife in his back as he laid on the floor.

Someone had attacked Thatch.

Ace moved before Marco could speak, running towards the infirmary, both because someone needed to get Bay and Ace felt his senses going in overdrive at the intense smell and seeing Thatch injured, his instincts coming forward. Ace needed to get away from the smell and sight.

When he got to the infirmary, he basically ran the door down, yelling for Bay. When the doctor appeared, Ace spoke before she could, seeing her shocked look and also a quick reflection of his red eyes in a cabinet. ¨Thatch is injured bad! He's in his room! _Please hurry!_ ¨ Bay gave a quick nod, grabbing a bag as she ran and ran out of the infirmary, heading to Thatch's room.

As the doctor was gone, Ace used a few seconds to gather himself, trying to get himself back to completely normal, but found it hard as the really strong scent was still there, especially as the door to Thatch's room was open. As he was trying to ignore the scent, he looked to his left when a hand touched his shoulder, seeing Whiskey there and handing him a cloth. Ace gave a nod and took it, holding it over his nose and shielding most of the scent, the smelling salt in the cloth helping too.

Whiskey looked at him. ¨Go and tell Pops what happened. I'll go and help Bay.¨ Ace gave a nod and left for Pop's room, Whiskey running towards Thatch's room too.

When Ace got to Pops' room, Ace knocked on it hard and fast, until the tired man opened. It was still late. ¨Ace?¨ Asked the man, looking worried at him, most likely seeing his red eyes and the cloth Ace held, knowing that never meant good. Ace shook his head a bit. ¨Someone attacked Thatch! It's- he's- I don't know, he's bleeding _a lot_.¨ Pops gave a worried look. ¨Is he getting help?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Bay and Whiskey are there, same with Marco.¨ The man gave a nod, looking a bit relieved Thatch was getting help, which was good.

¨How are you?¨ Asked Pops, looking at him. Ace gave a small noise. ¨I'm okay. It's just a really strong smell. And, I don't like someone attacked Thatch.¨ His vampire was really overprotective, which was normal. Pops gave a nod, moving a hand to his head. ¨I get it, son. We can't do much other than wait for Bay to tell how Thatch is now.¨ Ace gave a nod. He knew that, but didn't like it.

Pops quickly told a person on watch, who came to look at what the commotion was, to go and get every commander, aside from Marco and Thatch, to the meeting room right away. The man nodded and left, Ace and Pops heading to the meeting room too.

It took only around 10 minutes before everyone was gathered. When they were, Pops asked Ace to tell everyone what he had seen, and Ace did, making everyone scared, mad, and shocked, knowing someone had attacked Thatch. Even though many wanted to go and check on Thatch, Pops said they needed to wait. Bay, or Whiskey, would come and update them later. After half an hour, Ace carefully took the cloth away from his nose, the scent basically gone. Ace wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. The others noticed this and asked, looking more worried when Ace said he couldn't smell the overwhelming blood anymore, meaning the bleeding had stopped.

After another 10 minutes, the door opened and Marco came in, giving a sigh. When he sat down, Marco gave a sigh. ¨Bay's taking Thatch to do surgery; It's bad, yoi.¨ Everyone nodded, being worried about Thatch and wondering who might have done this. Had someone snuck on the boat? They decided to wait for an update from Bay or Whiskey for now, before they went to do anything, everyone being worried. When Pops asked Marco what had happened in the room, Marco said there didn't look to have been a fight, but someone had snuck up on Thatch and stabbed him in the back, then leaving him to die. This made their anger grow, seeing as that was a low shot.

After almost 3 hours, Bay entered through the door.

The doctor gave a sigh when she was inside, looking at everyone. ¨Commander Thatch is alive, which is a miracle.¨ Everyone gave a relieved breath at that, before the doctor continued. ¨Had Portgas not smelled and went to check, or been only a minute or so later, he would not have made it. Commander Thatch had been stabbed in the back, the knife going into his lung and tip grazing his heart. He will be out for a long time, and might get small issues with his lungs, but he will recover.¨ Everyone nodded.

¨Do you know who it might have been?¨ Asked Pops, looking at the doctor. Bay gave a small sigh, shaking her head. ¨No, we saw no sign of it. But,¨ Bay moved and took a knife out, holding the blade with a cloth, the same that had been in Thatch, Ace recognizing it. It was thankfully cleaned. Bay looked at Ace.

¨No one has touched the handle, aside from the one using it. Are you able to recognize the scent?¨

Ace felt a bit uncomfortable when everyone turned to look at him. Ace was able to smell who it was if he knew the scent and it was still on the object or in the air, but it couldn't be too old. Ace gave a small nod. ¨I- I can try.¨ Bay gave a nod and handed him the knife, Ace taking it and holding it on the cloth as Bay had done. When Ace held the knife, he got a bit unsure if he could do it, never having done anything like this before, only smelling the air.

He felt someone carefully pat his back, and looked up to see Pops giving him a smile. ¨Just do your best, son.¨ Ace gave a nod, before he took a small deep breath, closing his eyes as he concentrated, trying to see if he could get anything from the blade. A second later, he opened his eyes in shock, a few looking at Ace in shock and small worry as his eyes was red, seeing as Ace needed to turn them to use his scent better, same with his fangs. ¨Son?¨ He heard Pops ask. Ace looked at Pops.

¨It was Teach.¨

Ace could see everyone was shocked, before Pops spoke. "Are you sure?" Ace gave a nod, not sure what to say. He knew the scent on the knife was Teach's, it was a specific kind. After a second, he heard Bay give a small sound, hand on her face. "Bay?" Asked Pops, looking at the doctor. Bay shook her head a bit. "Which division was it that was in charge of last re-stocking, especially infirmary?" Ace gave a frown, before he knew what she was speaking off. "The blood." Bay nodded. _It had been Teach who had tried to posion Pops!_ Bay gave a sigh. "He probably did it to weaken only, as it wasn't enough to kill someone Pops' size." That hit Ace as he put it together.

Teach had planned this. Planned to poison Pops to weaken him, then betray them and run away.

Izou gave a frown. "Blood?" Bay gave a nod, before she explained it, telling how the blood had been poisoned, and it must have been Teach. He had been the one to handle the blood bags, Bay seeing him coming with the things to the infirmary. When she had finished and everyone had taken it in, Marco spoke. "Have we seen him leave the ship, yoi? Or at all? Not the ones on watch either?" Everyone shook their heads. Marco gave a nod.

"It had been a bit of time before Ace and I got to Thatch's room, meaning the man fled from that scene. He is most likely still on the ship."

Everyone nodded. They needed to catch him. Pops looked at everyone. "Alert everyone to watch out for him, and subdue him at all cost. Don't be afraid to injure, or potentially kill." Everyone nodded, faces hard. They didn't like to injure family members, but Teach had attacked Thatch and left him to die, meaning he betrayed them. They needed to stop the man before he injured someone else, or he got away. He needed to face what he had done and pay.

The commanders quickly left and updated everyone and told everyone on watch what was happening, getting everyone ready. If Teach would run away, he would do so in the dead of night, like now, and they couldn't have that. And, the fact no one had seen him yet, might mean he was still on the boat somewhere, hiding. They would search the entire boat, being sure to go in groups, not wanting anyone else injured or worse. Pops himself had gone and asked the Red haired pirates for help, them being willing to help. No one betrayed their crew, that was lower than lowest. Shanks did say Aoba had felt something, but not smelled, but Ace's senses was stronger, and Aoba was much further away and inside his room. Ace knew Aoba had a shielded room for smells.

As everyone started to search, Ace stayed up on deck with most, not sure where to go and what to do, unsure. He had a feeling he didn't like. It did seem like Aoba felt the same, the other staying close to him, both staying a bit to the side, guarding that part of the railing.

Ace hoped they would find Teach on no one got injured.

-x-

Whitebeard watched as all of his children were either guarding the deck or searching, most being up on deck in case the man came out, so they could take him on. The ones searching were more to lure the man out, hoping he would try and flee, but they would stop that. There was no way off the boat now, not without them seeing him. Whitebeard hoped no one would get injured, as it was bad enough Thatch was injured.

It was still a shock that it had been Teach that had attacked Thatch, but he believed Ace. The captain knew Ace's senses was extra strong, even for a vampire, and he trusted them. He knew Ace would never say anything unless he was sure, and he wouldn't lie about this. The fact they couldn't find Teach only supported Ace's claim, which many had issues believing. Why had Teach suddenly decided to betray them? The captain shook his head a bit. This wasn't sudden, this was planned. Teach had planned to weaken him with poison, then flee. He might think he was weak now, which might help. Maybe he would try and take him on. Teach might be strong, stronger than they believed, but he wasn't strong enough to take him on.

The Red-Haired pirates were in the back and keeping watch there, aside from Aoba, who was in the front with Ace, the blue-haired vampire maybe keeping Ace company and for a bit of comfort. This was hard on everyone. After searching for an hour, and no Teach had been found, one of the navigators sighted a ship heading for them, which had no flag. The captain told everyone to be ready, but it didn't look battle-ready, Whitebeard hoping it wouldn't be a battle, not needing that right now. The boat, which wasn't a big one, seemed to be heading to the front side, where Ace and Aoba stood, the two being a bit alone as everyone was a bit away from them, the two seeming to want that and many still unsure about the two as they were vampires. The captain would handle that later.

When the boat was not far away, the captain almost able to make out a few people on it, a gunshot had him understanding it would be a fight. But, a second after the gunshot was heard, Aoba fell down to the deck, the bullet hitting him in the forehead, blood coming from the wound. A second later, before any could react, the captain not even making the first syllable to say 'Ready to attack,'

A man appeared behind Ace, grabbing his head, and snapping it, the crack sounding through the entire deck, before Ace fell down limp next to Aoba.

Everyone could just stare, shocked and scared. Who would dare to come and do this? The man who had appeared behind Ace had black hair, pale skin, and black jumper pants, even a bit of makeup on his face. The man tilted his hat at them. "My good people, as you see, we are not afraid to kill, taking the _worst_ out first. So, unless you want more dead, you should let us leave."

The man was hinting at the fact the two were vampires, but how did he know? Before anyone could react, scared to move, but also wanting to get the man away and get the two to the infirmary- Bay could do wonders- a laugh had them all grow mad as they turned to look to the door to the lower decks.

"Zehahaha. They probably don't want to lose more, so we can leave, Laffitte." Whitebeard turned to see Teach there, looking pleased, a bag over his shoulder. He had dared to attack Thatch, and now Aoba and Ace? They should just kill them now. Teach gave another condescending laugh. "Now, _Whitebeard_ , don't forget we have a sniper on my ship." Teach was right, he couldn't risk more people dying or getting injured, and there was a chance to save the two vampires hopefully. Aoba didn't look to bleed much, but vampires might not bleed much. And, maybe Ace hadn't died from the neck snapping. The captain desperately hoped so.

All of them watched as Teach just walked off the ship, Laffitte close, not able to do anything as they couldn't chance to lose more members. _Whitebeard hated it_. He felt like he failed his family. He might have just lost Ace and Aoba, and Thatch was even close. The captain could see many of his children looking unhappy by this, but seemed to understand. The commanders having their heads downcast.

As soon as the two were off the Moby and started to sail off, them on their way to check on Ace and Aoba, a voice behind the captain had him turn. "Why you letting him get away?" Whitebeard turned to see Shanks and his crew there, looking a bit confused. Shanks then looked at Aoba and Ace. "Oi, brats. Get up." That had Whitebeard mad. How could the man be as calm? Ace and Aoba were either close to dead or dead, and the man told them to get up?

Just as the captain was about to tell the red-haired captain his thoughts, a groan had him turn, seeing Aoba standing up, mumbling. "-at least give me a minute to get up. He shot me in the head."

When the blue-haired kid was up, the wound on his head got smaller, before the bullet fell out, Aoba catching it. Then, the wound was healed. "I swear, this hurts." The captain was too shocked to speak. Aoba was fine? That was good. But, how? Were vampires immune to bullets? Everyone looked as shocked at him, aside from the Red-Haired pirates. Before the captain could collect his mind, a crack had his attention, the captain feeling hope at the sound, turning to look at Ace, whose neck was literally snapping back into place, before the kid gave a groan and sat up, hand massaging his neck. "I feel like someone broke my neck." Ace mumbled, before he blinked, and looked at them.

"Why'd you let him go?"

Everyone was shocked, Izou speaking first, half-yelling in shock. " _Why?!_ Because we thought you were _dead!"_ Ace gave a small shrug. "He only broke my neck…" Mumbled the kid. Izou waved his arms a bit. "Only? _Only?!_ Well, I'm sorry. One normally doesn't _live_ after that!" Ace looked a bit downcast at that, mumbling. " _We do…_ " Before Izou could respond, still looking to be in shock and scared, Marco stopped the other with a hand, walking over to Ace and Aoba. "You feel fine, yoi? You both sure?" Aoba gave a nod, hand massaging his forehead. "Feel like someone hit me hard only." Ace also gave a nod. "Yeah. Just an awful crick in my neck." Marco gave a nod, looking relieved.

Whitebeard gave a breath, glad to know they were okay. "That's good. The most important is that you're fine, and no one else got injured, or worse. We can't afford to lose anyone, not now. It was too close with Thatch." It did thankfully look good, though it was still unsure, but Bay was the best. Everyone gave a nod, Izou appearing more calm and looked at Ace. "Sorry for saying what I said." Ace shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's not normal." Izou shook his head. "Still." Ace gave a smile and thanked the other for the apology, before Aoba helped Ace stand up, Ace using a hand to massage his neck. It probably hurt, but that was better than being dead.

When everyone calmed down, Whitebeard got everyone's attention when they started to tell they should head after Teach, or that they should have attacked. "Yes, Teach got away. But, no one else is injured or worse, and we should be thankful for that. He may have gotten a few things of value, but we can handle that. We're all safe now, and Thatch is doing fine. Let's just be glad about that." Everyone nodded at that, agreeing. Whitebeard was glad everyone did. Right now, it was good to know they were all safe and not injured, Thatch would be fine with time, at least according to Bay.

They would let Teach get away thinking he injured or killed more of them, hoping to catch him off guard later.

They wouldn't let him get away with this.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _So, Teach is still betraying the Whitebeards in this, and I decided to do it like this and hope it was good. There is a lot that will still happen with him, but also a lot not with him, especially when he says things and finds out Ace is fine_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you like this story, please go check out my other stories_


	13. Dark Flame Chapter 13

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _This is a bit short, just since it's more of a small interlude and build-up for later_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

When most had calmed down after the events that had just happened, the ship being out of view and Teach getting away, Whitebeard was quick in sending Ace and Aoba to Bay, just to be sure they were okay, no matter what they said themselves. Even Shanks did say they were fine, but didn't object to having Bay look either way, which was good.

As the two were being checked by Bay, both Shanks and Whitebeard were there, to be sure they were fine and hear what Bay said, also asking for Ace and Aoba to explain what had just happened. Aoba went first. "I'm not sure what happened exactly, just that I felt something- the bullet- moving towards me, and hit before I could react. It might not kill me, but will render me somewhat paralysed for a small bit, especially when it hits the head, as it did. When my body gets back to control, it will remove the bullet and I'm fine."

Bay gave a nod. "You do seem fine. Would the same have happened to Portgas if he was hit?" Aoba gave a somewhat nod. "Depends. If he would have managed to kick his senses up before it hit, yes. If no, no. That's because it was a sestone bullet, Ace still has a devil fruit. He would have been fine, it would just have taken time, a few minutes longer. There are special bullets to kill vampires though."

Bay gave a nod, before she moved to look at Ace, who gave a small fidget, and Bay moved to look at his neck. "How is your neck fine?" Ace gave a sigh. "It just is. You can't kill us by snapping our necks; it will just reset itself when we stop being paralysed. It just gives people a bit of time, minute or so, to run, before we're fine. Just feels like a bad crick now." Bay gave a nod, seeming done with checking his neck. "Your neck feels fine, nothing wrong or anything. Did it really snap back?" Ace gave a nod. "Yeah. That's kinda what makes the crick. That hurts more than breaking it in the first place." Aoba gave a nod to that, most likely having felt it himself. Bay gave a nod. "Would any of you need extra blood for this?" Both shook their heads, Aoba speaking.

"It looks and sounds worse than it is. It's actually no big deal; this happens all the time."

Whitebeard blinked. "All the time?" Aoba gave a nod, same with Shanks, who also gave a sigh. "Happens _way_ too often. The sad part is that you just get used to it." The captain gave a nod. That was probably why Shanks was as calm before, since this had happened many times. He was sure he would never be able to handle this calmly, to see someone shoot one of his children, or snap their necks. It was just wrong. Aoba gave a small sigh too. "We get used to it too. It's just normal." That was not what he wanted to hear, to hear this was something that happened normally. He knew vampires weren't liked usually, but still.

Bay gave a nod. "How did it even happen? I get the one about Aoba being shot, since it was from afar, but how did someone sneak so well up behind Portgas and managed to snap his neck silently? I don't know too much about vampires, but I thought your senses would feel it." That was a valid question. Aoba gave a nod, looking over at Ace, who looked uncomfortable. "He was closer to you, what was he?" The captain blinked. It wasn't a human? Ace gave a small nod.

"I think… shapeshifter? ..Kanima? Hybrid... maybe..? Snake..?"

Aoba gave a nod. "I thought snake too, but it was faint. Kanimas are rare." Ace gave a nod. "Yeah. But he didn't smell… right? As if not a Kanima too." Aoba gave a frown. "He did? You are better at scents than me. But, they are rare, thought to be extinct." Ace gave a nod. "I… don't know if it's… I'm... right…" Aoba shook his head. "No. I trust you, your instincts are _amazing._ " Ace gave a nod, still seeming a bit uncomfortable. The captain also trusted Ace, sure he had amazing instincts.

He looked at the ones on the room. "For now, we won't follow Teach, seeing as Thatch still needs to get better, and we don't know how dangerous they are. Hopefully they don't know Ace and Aoba are fine, meaning we should keep a low profile." Everyone gave a nod, Ace and Aoba having small frowns, the latter speaking. "If that man was a Kanima, he most likely knows we're fine. He did seem to know we were vampires." Whitebeard gave a nod. That might be true, and could be bad. "For now, we keep a low profile, and try to plan what to do next." Everyone gave a nod, agreeing.

As the two vampires were fine, Bay also making sure, they were let out of the infirmary, Bay also telling Thatch was doing good, and would hopefully wake up in a day or so. That was really good news. When they got out on deck again, the red-haired captain stayed for a few more hours before they left, wanting to make sure Ace was fine, the vampire seeming glad to be glad to be with Aoba. It was understandable since the other was a vampire as well.

When things calmed down, they waited for Thatch to wake up, to hear from him what exactly happened. It was clear Teach had betrayed them, seeing as he left as he did, as he had used the male- Lafitte?- to attack Ace and Aoba too.

They needed to figure out a plan.

-x-

Marco gave a smile, seeing Ace joking around with Thatch, who half-sat in the infirmary bed.

Thatch had woken up a few hours ago, and was doing good, a bit better than what Bay had thought he would have. The chef was still weak, and would need to relax and take it easy for long, but it would be fine. Pops had been here earlier, speaking with the chef on what had happened, before Ace came.

Thatch had said Teach had done it because of the devil fruit he found.

Apparently, the traitor wanted that fruit so bad he was willing to betray them. But, he had most likely planned this for long, seeing as he did it as easy. It was still a bit hurtful to know that was the reason, but good to know they hadn't lost any family members. Thatch also didn't remember much, the traitor a operert sneaking up behind, Thatch barely able to see the man before he striked, seeing him taking the fruit before he passed out, thinking he would die. Everyone was relieved Thatch was alive.

Pops had also told the chef what had happened, how Ace had smelled the blood, Marco and the vampire finding him, before Ace alerted the doctor who came to help, and how much of a close call it had been. It was a miracle Ace had smelled it in time. They had also told what had happened after, how they had tried to search for Teach, but he had had backup and how that had gone, the chef looking really worried when they told about Aoba being shot and Ace getting his neck snapped. The chef looked amazed when they told they were fine, having a frown when Pops mentioned Aoba and Shanks had said that was a normal event. They hoped it would never happen again.

When they had finished hearing from Thatch what had happened and updates the man on what had happened after he was found, they made a decision to still keep a low profile for now, to not cause any unnecessary stir, to keep the eyes off them. The traitor would hopefully reveal himself and they could go after him. Shanks was also on their side in this, knowing one didn't stab their crew, family, in the back like that, and ran away. That was low, and if the red-haired captain saw the man, he would capture him and try to keep him alive for them, but could kill him if that was necessary.

When the chat was finished, Marco and the captain left the infirmary for a bit, Ace coming inside, the vampire baiting outside of the infirmary. Thatch had thanked the vampire for saving him, and Marco hoped it would help with the uncertainty the man had for the vampire at times. Thatch had also asked about Ace's neck, Ace saying it was fine, he barely felt anything now. It was good everyone would be okay soon, no one being terribly injured or worse.

As Marco and Pops left the infirmary, they gathered all the commanders and updated them, telling what Thatch had said and that they still planned to keep a low profile, which everyone agreed on. Although, a few looked like they wanted to follow the traitor and take him down, but they couldn't risk that. It was dangerous a the traitor already had others with him, one not even being human, and the traitor himself maybe having gotten a devil fruit. The mayest thing to do was to wait right now, to not do anything rash.

They would try and relax as much as possible, to still be ready to attack anyone, but relax and keep an eye out.

There was a lot that could happen.

-x-

Ace looked down at his plate, which was filled with food. He felt… weird. As if something just happened. But, it hadn't. He was just eating, as normal, everyone around him as normal.

Why did he suddenly have a feeling like he forgot something? "Ace? You okay?" Ace turned and looked at Marco, who was looking at him. He gave a nod. "Yeah. It's nothing." It was nothing, nothing had happened, no one had reacted, Ace was probably just still worked up from everything that had happened the last week. The first commander did give a nod, but still looked at him for a second more, before he turned back to his conversation with Curiel. Pops did also send him a small look, but didn't say anything. Ace shook his head. It was nothing.

Ace started to eat his food again, having a small thoughtful frown. Wasn't his food warmer? Probably just a mistake, he had barely taken a few bites. It was probably from, all the stress the last days, that made sense.

The day did go fine after that, nothing happening in special. Ace did drop by Thatch again, just to keep the man company, him not being allowed out of bed or infirmary. It would be good when the chef was back to the kitchen and out on deck, things going back to more normal.

When night came by, Ace got a weird feeling, which just sat in his body, making him look around, as if something unusual or dangerous would be there, but there never was.

What was this feeling? He had never felt it before.

He tried to ignore it, blaming it on the stress. There was no other explanation for it. He was probably more stressed than he thought. The feeling was faint too.

When the next morning rolled by, he heard they were closing in on an island, and that would be good. They were still half a day from it, but they could see it. Thatch would also maybe be allowed to join, as long as he went with some others to help him and never went far on the island. Ace hoped he could join.

But, why did the weird feeling get worse as they closed in on the island? Maybe he was scared something would happen again? Especially if Thatch was allowed out? They didn't know where Teach was, so he might be there.

He hoped things would be calm for a bit.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a sigh, seeing the island they were close to and would dock at in a few hours.

The last days had been hectic, so a day to just relax would be perfect, especially as it was a small island a bit to the side, which fit perfect. They didn't have a plan to dock the next couple of weeks, but he was sure they needed a break from everything. And the chance Teach was on that island was basically none. He would have run for bigger seas, to get away, maybe even to the Grand Line. They hadn't heard anything yet. He was sure the traitor would reveal where he was at one point, and they would move then.

For now, they would keep an eye open for anything in the news or on the Den Dens, just in case, and try and relax, keeping a low profile.

Bay had just said Thatch could join going to the island, which was good. That would hopefully bring everyone's spirit up, to see the man out of the infirmary. The chef got tired easily, and out of breath too, meaning he needed to be careful and not drink anything, but could join going to the island for a few hours, not being alone, at least one nurse and commander close.

Ace had also been acting a bit weird, seeming nervous or on edge? But, the vampire reacted bad to someone attacking Thatch, even being the one noticing it and finding the chef, his instinct going a bit into overdrive at that, not liking someone injured Thatch, who he viewed as family.

They all just needed to relax, Ace could even get something warm on the island.

Things would be better.

-x-

Ace gave a frown, looking at the bookstore he was in front. There was something..? There was a weird feeling he was feeling, his stomach being heavy. Why did it do that? He didn't like it.

Ace took a breath and walked into the store, needing to see if there was anything inside. It didn't feel like another being or a witch, just weird, maybe dread? Ace wasn't sure, never having felt this before. When he got inside the building, it was a regular bookstore, at least from those he had been inside before. Yes, that wasn't many, but still. They couldn't be too different. This just felt wrong in a way, the feeling in his stomach getting worse, Ace feeling like his vampire wanted to come out, wanted to defend against _something._

He started to go past shelves filled with books, eyes skimming over them. What was here? Was there anything? Maybe he was just off? He had always had good instincts, but it did happen they were confused, especially if something was around to mess with them. Maybe there was something on this island? The feeling had come before they docked, before they had even seen the island, only getting worse.

"Ace?" He turned to see Marco there, having a small frown. "Why are you here, yoi? You aren't usually in bookstores."

That was true, but there was something here. Should he tell Marco? Didn't Marco have better senses since he was a phoenix? "There is something," Started Ace, turning to look at the books again. "Something, yoi?" Ace gave a nod. "Yeah. I don't know…" Ace's hand moved to a shelf, feeling a book there, "What… it… is..." What book was this? "Ace?" He turned to see Marco looking at him, a half-worried looked at his face. Ace shook his head a bit, not sure what this was, taking the book out. "Is there something with the book, yoi?" He gave a small frown at Marco's words, not sure. "I don't… know… But I will buy it." He felt as if he should buy it, and would do that. Ace took the book and looked at what it was called.

' _The Dread Doctors.'_

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Not the most interesting chapter, as this was more build-up for later. The next chapter will be more interesting_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Also, if you're interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It's called Azuruko's Fiction. Everyone who wants to join, can join. It have a small channel for all my stories, and one main one (Instant invite:_ discord. gg / AxFBxH _) Without_ _spaces. Link also at my profile  
_ _  
_


	14. Dark Flame Chapter 14

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Stuff will happen, and this chapter is a bit short (Sorry) and fast paced (Again, sorry)_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a sigh, feeling pleased as he had just eaten, getting some fresh and warm blood.

They were still at the island, and Marco was waiting for him a few feet away. Ace had found a horse- there wasn't any other large animal on the island, just boars and small critters- and had taken that. He had been a bit worried Marco would react to it, seeing as horses were animals many viewed as pets of sorts, not just a wild deer or something. But, Marco had been okay with it, even mentioning he had heard people talking about there being horses in the forest. Marco was a good guy and didn't seem to react much to this, which was good. He did feel safe around the other.

Ace still hadn't opened or read the book he had bought, much of the weird feeling disappearing after he had bought it.

He had asked Marco, since he was also in the shop, when they came out of it, if he felt anything weird about it. Maybe there was a reason he was in the shop too. The man had shaken his head and said no, taking a quick look at the book, half skimming a few pages in it. He had said there was nothing wrong with it, looking like a normal book. He was sure Marco knew that, as he was fond of books. Ace had placed the book in his room for now, not seeing a reason to read it, just feeling he needed it, but the weird feeling now being away. Maybe he was just worried about something and the book might have a scent on it, which was gone now. That made the most sense.

When he came up to Marco, the man gave a small look to him. "You good, yoi?" Ace gave a nod. He felt full, the horse being a bit large, and hadn't a reason to need extra. He would be sure to remember Marco, or the phoenix, could sense his hunger. Why the man still even dared to be around him was a mystery. He should be afraid, but he wasn't. Not that he complained, he liked it. It felt good not to be feared.

He still felt many of the others on the ship had fear for him, his vampire smelling and feeling it. He hadn't dared to say that to anyone, knowing it was logical. Things would calm down by itself, he hoped. He was sure bringing it up would just make it worse. He could handle the whispers and looks, as well as what his vampires picked up. He knew it would be like this.

He and Marco walked a bit around, enjoying the calm of the night. Vampires were usually night creatures, but Ace had trained himself to sleep at night, especially since he now had the sun ring, meaning he could be out in the sun. This was harder when he was younger, before he got the ring. He didn't get it before he was 7; he still remembers wanting, and trying, to be out with Luffy and Sabo, winding up injured a lot. He even still did it one time he heard Luffy in pain but had managed to shield himself in the woods a lot. But, he was still stuck in bed with bad burns for 3 weeks. Luffy had apologized a lot for it, but Ace was just happy Luffy was safe.

The next time he got bad burns was when he tried to go for Sabo, but Luffy and Dadan had stopped him before it got to bad. He had been close to dying then. He still felt the pain from that.

They walked around for a few hours, walking back to the ship when the sun rose. He bid goodnight to Marco, before heading to his room to sleep. He had gotten used to sleeping a bit every night.

He felt at home here, and he would try and keep himself calm for everyone to be okay with him.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh, seeing the sun being high up on the sky, warming the boat and everything. It was a good day.

They been sailing for almost 2 weeks now, not docking since the last island when Thatch had been allowed out. He was much better now, just having issues with certain movements, and he easily got breathless when doing things, especially when they were dueling. They were dueling every day, or every other day if it was too much one day, to train it back up. Only commanders were allowed to train and duel with the chef for now, at least until he was better. Bay had said he would most likely get back to normal, but only if he trained and exercised a lot, but not too much. They were trying their best to make Thatch get back to normal.

As everyone was out relaxing, Marco looked over at Ace, who was at the railing, looking out at sea, having a frown. Looking troubled.

The first commander made his way over. "Everything okay, yoi?" Ace turned to him, seeming a bit startled by him, before giving a slow and half-unsure nod. "Y-yeah. I just feel something…" Marco gave a frown himself. "Like last time?" Maybe it was something like the book again. Ace shook his head. "No. This is more… human? That sounds weird. But more like someone is coming closer… like enemy?" Marco gave a frown, not liking that either. That sounded bad, and he knew Ace had amazing senses.

He turned to the sea, looking it over, seeing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Just a waste ocean, no ship or anything.

"There is nothing." Ace gave a small nod, looking a bit down. "I know…" Marco shook his head. "I trust you, Ace. I know you're not making this up. It is a worry. I will go and notify the ones in the crows nests to keep an extra eye out, yoi." Ace gave a nod, agreeing. This could be something; it had been way too calm the last weeks, seeing as they were in unfriendly territory in the New World. Things shouldn't be as calm. Ace might be picking up on something that would happen. As Marco was on his way to turn, to head to the ones in the crows nests, he heard Ace speak up, mumbling. "Should the birds act like that..?"

Marco turned around again, looking at where Ace was looking, seeing a group seagulls not too far away… circling in the air above nothing?

Marco shook his head. "No, yoi. They shouldn't." Birds, seagulls, only circulated when there was something in the sea, like a wreck, loot… or a ship. Marco looked at the birds. They were high up, like there was a mast there.

There was something there. _There was a ship there. Somehow hidden._

Marco was just on his way to turn and tell everyone to get ready, that there was an enemy close.

But, before he could even get a word out, something landed on the deck behind him, him barely managing to turn a see something defusing, before an explosion was heard and smoke filled the entire deck. Everyone started coughing, Marco noticing many falling down unconscious. No, asleep. It was sleep gas. Marco moved a hand to his mouth, needing to try and keep awake, looking out in the ocean again.

But now, there was a big ship there, close by, even seeing the people on board. It wasn't marines, but pirates. And worse, behind the boat was an island. How had this happened? How had they not seen a ship or island?

Marco felt his sight getting blurry, the gas getting to him. He let out a small curse inside his mind, needing to find an escape, to find a way to stay awake and fight whatever pirates it was that were attacking them. It couldn't be someone big, the flag not being one he recognized, the flag having a skull and three blurry lines behind it. This was obviously how they worked.

Marco let out a small cough as he his sight got more blurry and dark, seeing a grinning man on the deck of the pirate ship, before Marco fell unconscious himself, barely managing to utter a small curse.

-x-

Marco felt himself waking up, sight being blurry, the last events coming back to him, making him want to stand up and see what was happening, but he found it impossible as he was chained, chained with seastone.

He managed to open his eyes, seeing many from the family around, being in the same situation.

Marco blinked a few times, getting his bearings right, whatever kind of sleep gas it was really working well. "Marco?" Marco opened his eyes to see Kingdew looking at him, looking worried. Marco managed a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine, yoi." The man nodded. "Good. The ones with Devil fruits are having the most issues waking up." Marco gave a nod, blinking a few more times, seeing many awake, most being without a devil fruit, still a few still unconscious, most being the ones that weren't a commander, almost all of the commanders starting to wake now.

He looked over at Kingdew. "What happened, yoi?" The man shook his head. "I don't know. The deck was suddenly filled with smoke, and everyone fell unconscious, barely managing to see a ship." Marco gave a nod. Someone on the ship clearly had a devil fruit of sorts. The only one noticing them was Ace. Marco gave a frown, looking around himself, seeing many, most, from the family, but many still missing, Ace being one of them. "Where are the others?" Kingdew shook his head. "I don't know. I've barely been awake a few minutes myself. It was a strong gas." Marco gave a nod. They looked to be in a prison of a sort.

Marco used a few minutes to just gather himself, most of the others waking up now too, only a few of the weaker ones still unconscious, all of the commanders here now awake, even Pops.

As all was awake and seemed to have gathered themselves, they were just about to start figuring out how to escape, when a door opened and a man came out, the same Marco had seen grinning on the ship.

The man gave a grin to them. "My my, finally awake. You know, when I was told the knock-out gas was strong, I didn't expect for you to be asleep for almost 7 days. Amazing." Marco gave a stare to the man. That was why he felt weak and thirsty, having been here for that long. Just what kind of gas was that? The man gave a chuckle. "I was almost worried when I saw you were getting suspicious of the water, but it still worked. The credits for that goes to Josh and his Reflect powers. But that _vampire_ obviously was the one to alert you. He even woke up after a day. But no worries, he is taken care of like the beast he is, in a single room in appropriate chains."

"Where's the others?!" Marco wanted to hush Thatch, no use in screaming like that. They needed to find a way out. The man gave a chuckle. "No worries. None of you are hurt, just chained. We have called the marines here, so we can get the bounty. I will be _rich!"_ That was, in a way, good. It meant those here wouldn't hurt them. The man laughed, turning and walking out. "Enjoy your stay here! The marines are appearing in 2 days!" Then the man left, the laughter echoing.

When the man was gone, Marco gave a small sigh, looking at everyone. "Everyone okay, yoi? As in, not injured?" Everyone nodded. That was good. Pops looked at him. "What did he mean that Ace almost revealed them?" Marco gave a small sigh. "Ace felt them, with his senses. He didn't tell since he most likely thought we wouldn't believe him, and tried to search for it in the sea. He must have felt it for some time." Pops gave a nod, the man having a frown. Marco would be sure to speak to Ace when they got out of here, to tell to _always_ tell when his senses picked something up, no matter if he was sure it was something or not. This could all have been avoided if he had. He did get why Ace didn't, as he was still wary around them with his vampire, he didn't blame him for this.

Before he could say anything, Izou spoke up, looking at Vista. "Vista, you have your comb still?" The man nodded. "Yes. Why?" Izou nodded.

"Get it out and kick it here. They took my pins. Maybe I can pick these chains with it."

The crossdresser was amazing at lockpicking, so that might work. VIsta nodded, moving and somehow making the comb for his mustache fall out of his pocket, kicking it over to Izou, who moved it to his back, clearly breaking the comb, giving a promise to buy a new one. He then started to work on picking the lock, Marco hoping he could make it. They needed to get out of here. The ones who captured them didn't seem strong, most likely being bounty hunters, and obviously managed to catch their prey with the illusion and sleep gas. It was cheap.

It took the crossdresser a few hours, no one coming and checking on them- amateurs, they should have a guard or two at least.

When the crossdresser was out of his chains, he went to release the ones who could also lockpick first, to get everyone free faster. It took an hour until all of them were out of their chains, and when they were, Izou, and two others, worked on opening the cell door, which was tougher, but managed after 15 minutes, all of them getting out, and moving to find the others. There were other cells in the hallway, and they opened the doors and let them out of their chains.

They would get out here, they just needed to find everyone first.

-x-

Ace looked up when his cell was being opened, shocked. Someone was coming for him? He was sure he would be left here, left to rot and die alone. It had been _days._ He was sure the others had left.

When the door opened, he saw Izou and Rakuyo there, making sure he was fine and able to walk, before moving on to release the others, Rakuyo helping him out of the chains he was in. The ones here obviously knew he was a vampire, the chains having both seastone and pure silver, which weakened him, both his devil fruit and his vampire. He felt weak because of it.

When he was let out, he felt his senses kick back in, the chains making it hurt to be his vampire self and tried his best to ignore it and stay in his devil fruit. It felt better being weakened by seastone than silver. It still affected him, but he could ignore a lot since he was a hybrid. He could ignore a lot until it was too late to get back.

He felt adrenaline rush inside him as the helped free the others, before they ran out of the prison, alarms sounding as they crossed to the outside, guards being there, the ones in front of him trying to fight them off and get away. He saw Marco in the air when the man spoke, telling the Moby was in sight at the dock. That was good, they just needed to get a bit further. They would manage this. These people only had the upper hand when they were unconscious and chained, managing a surprise attack. They were nothing compared to them, to Pops and the commanders. They would lose. Ace felt the sun bothering his wrists a bit as he came out into the sun, having a small rash there from the silver chains. But, it would be fine, they were so close to the ship, he could go and be in his room for a small while, the others most likely going to give him extra food... to make sure... he was well...

...Food..? ...Blood..?

Ace felt his body give a strong pound, his entire body freezing. Ace moved a hand to his mouth. _Not now._ He pleaded, pleaded the best he could. It had only been 7 days.

His body gave another pound, making him fall down to his knees, both hands over his mouth now, eyes closing. _Not now. Please, not now_. They were so close, so close to home. Ace could last longer, he _needed_ to last longer.

A beautiful scent filled his senses, making his body pound stronger, feeling his entire body reacting. _No._ Ace tried to see Pops, to keep himself together, imagine the smile the man had, telling that Ace would be okay, he was okay, he would be okay. A yell was heard, in pain, more perfectly smelling scents filled his senses. _No._ Ace felt his body trembling, trying to ignore what happened around him, trying to imagine Pops, to imagine the calm look, telling him it would be fine.

Imagine Pops… being happy… Another pound had Ace move his face to the ground, on his knees and hands on his mouth. Pops wouldn't want this to happen. Pops... The image of Pops started to fade. _No!_ Ace tried to hold on.

The image of Pops disappeared and Ace remembered seeing only red, before nothing.

-x-

Marco tried to dive and keep a man from shooting his gun. But, he was a second too late and a bullet was sent and hit Izou in the leg, making the man yell out in pain, falling to his knee. Pops went to protect him, shielding him from another bullet that hit Pops in the hand, making him give a grunt of pain, before Marco managed to take the man out. Pops used his Tremor power to take out a bunch of men, which helped. But, they still had the stronger ones left.

Marco was about to head for another guy, when Thatch's voice had him look to his left. "Ace!" Marco looked to the left to see Ace, who was on his knees and hands on his mouth, body trembling. _Something was wrong._ Marco saw Pops looking Ace's way too, looking worried, and Marco was on his way to fly and make sure Ace was fine, when his entire body froze, his phoenix screaming in fear. It was so bad it forced him to transform to his human form, making him fall to the ground, the bad fear still in his mind, Marco recognizing it from before.

Ace was starting to lose control.

Marco was about to stand up and force his phoenix to comply, when he noticed a guy having a gun towards Ace, on his way to shoot. "Die, _vampire._ " Marco felt a bit of panic, sure that man had something to easily kill vampires as ammo, knowing Ace was a vampire, and Ace looked unable to move. As the man's finger moved towards the trigger, Marco was on his way to stand up, to transform into his phoenix and stop the man from shooting Ace.

But, before Marco could transform, the fear from his phoenix grew, and Marco looked over at Ace, seeing he had moved hands away from his mouth, _fangs_ clearly showing, eyes red. "Ace, yoi!" They needed to try and help Ace from going too bad. But, half a second later, the trigger on the gun being pulled, Ace jumped, doing a twist in the air. When Ace stopped, 30 feet up in the air and upside down,

 _Gigantic red wings_ appeared from his back _,_ Ace opening his eyes as they had closed, eyes completely red, even the white, glowing. Fangs were longer than he had seen, nails out, giving a hiss and growl. Marco swallowed.

Ace had completely lost control. This was bad.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _This ended on a small cliffhanger and what happens next will be in the next chapter. Feeling a bit evil for this, especially as the chapter even is a bit short_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Also, if you're interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It's called Azuruko's Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. Pictures related to stories will be posted there too, like Ace's braids and clothes. (Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _) Link also at my profile_


	15. Dark Flame Chapter 15

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I'm sorry this is as late as things have been hectic. I was working on Ace of Spades and Borderless Horizon to get them up, same with Black Heart. But here it finally is_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard was worried and confused when Marco suddenly went back into his human form in mid air, since they needed Marco's air help. There weren't many left, a few strong ones, but it always greatly helped. When the captain heard the first commander yelling out Ace's name, sounding panicked, he looked over to see Ace on the ground, on his knees and face down, body shaking.

His first thought was that Ace had been injured, but quickly remembered they had been in the prison for 7 days. That was a long time for Ace to be without food. Maybe Ace was hungry and was smelling the blood that had been shed. The captain was just about to yell out Ace's name, to hopefully help, when a man, one of the three that was still alive, held a gun out towards Ace. ¨Die, _vampire._ ¨ Whitebeard was about to move his hand and use his powers to move the guy off balance or something, when Ace moved.

Ace did a jump into the air, jumping _high_ , even doing a twist and being upside down, when he stopped mid air, and the captain felt the air leave his lungs at what happened next.

Ace's eyes opened, eyes completely red and glowing, fangs out, same with claws. And, two gigantic red wings appeared from Ace's back, each wing being close to 7 feet long, looking like bat wings.

Whitebeard swallowed. _Ace had lost control._

The man who had pointed his gun at Ace, moved it to point at Ace in the air. ¨Showing your true self, _vampire_.¨ Then, the man shot his gun. ¨Ace!¨ Whitebeard tried, knowing it might not work right now, but still needing to try. Ace evaded the bullet, moving to the side in the air, moving to the other side when another bullet was fired. _Ace was actually flying_ , and seemed to have control. No, his vampire had control. This wasn't Ace.

When the man moved to shot again, Ace moved down and right side up, before flying towards the man, reaching him in less than a second, even though the man was over 90 feet away. _Ace was fast_. Ace landed on the gun that had been pointing at him, hissing at the man with teeth out.

The man gave a startled sound, moving to grab a blade and trying to slash Ace, most likely a sliver blade, but Ace avoided it by jumping off the gun and flying backwards a small bit, still being in the air and in front of the man that was trying to attack Ace. The man tried to attack Ace again with the blade, but Ace evaded it every time. When the man went to slash downwards, making so he moved forwards and back a bit down with the movement, Ace moved to kick on the man's neck, making him fall to the ground, losing his blade and gun.

Before the man could stand up, Ace flew over him, landing over his back and moving a hand to the man's head, dragging it up, making him give a sound of discomfort and fear, Ace moving his own head towards the stretched neck.

Ace was going to bite and feed off of the man while being out of control.

¨Ace! Son!¨ The captain knew it was bad to bite others in this state of mind for Ace, Aoba had said that. Whitebeard was just about to use his powers to get Ace's attention, to hopefully manage to snap Ace back out of it, even if that meant Ace might attack him. The captain saw Marco on his way to move too.

But, before Whitebeard could move his arm, Ace bit down in the man's neck.

Whitebeard still moved his arm, sending a tremor through the air, making a bit of the ground open up around Ace, creating a cloud of smoke, hoping it would be enough to get Ace's attention for a small bit so they could come up with something. But, Whitebeard saw a bit of movement in the cloud, before the dust was blown away, Ace's wings flapping to keep the dust away. They needed to come up with something to stop Ace. Everyone on the battlefield had stopped and watched the scene in shock and horror, seeing Ace didn't have control, the captain trying to figure out what to do.

One of the other men held a gun towards Ace, hands shaking, obviously scared and terrified. Before the man could pull the trigger, Ace gave a hiss and moved to look at the man, eyes completely red, snarling and giving a loud growl. The man started to shake more, looking more terrified, the man starting to move the gun towards himself, looking way horrified and not able to take his eyes off of Ace.

Ace was controlling him. They couldn't look into Ace's eyes and chance this in the state Ace was in.

When the man had the gun towards himself, he pulled the trigger, falling to the ground, many letting out shocked sounds, a few giving a small scream in fear. Whitebeard could see a few of his commanders getting the ones who were there from the family away, which was good. Less things that could happen this way. As Whitebeard was on his way to stand up and see if there was anything he could do and come up with a plan, Marco spoke up. ¨Pops, I can't change into my phoenix; the phoenix i _s terrified_ , yoi.¨ The captain gave a nod. It was bad, they needed a plan of something.

When he looked back at Ace, he had went back to feeding off the man again, biting down in his neck. As Whitebeard was up and about to try and yell out for Ace again, a gunshot was heard, Ace giving a flinch as a bullet went through his shoulder, Ace looking up at the man who shot him, making the man lose the gun and scramble away in fear, trying to run into the forest and get away. Ace gave a growl, the hand letting go of the man's head, making it fall to the ground, the man dead or close to dead.

As Ace had let go, the wings soon moved backwards and Ace flew a bit up and headed for the man that was trying to run away, a furious look at his face. ¨Ace!¨ Tried the captain, but Ace soon was gone behind the tree line, following the man that was running away, not even seeming to hear him. A second later, they heard a scream of fear, before it was cut off, Ace most likely catching his prey.

They needed to stop Ace. But Whitebeard had _no idea how_.

As the captain looked around himself; he made sure everyone got back to the ship and those injured had help, before he turned to the woods, Marco close by. They needed to try and do something. When they walked into the woods, they soon saw Ace, wings still out, crouched over a body that was unmoving and lying on its back, eyes open and dead. When they got a bit closer, they saw Ace had used his claws to tear the man's chest open and was feasting on his insides. When they took a small step closer, making a bit of sound, Ace turned to them, giving a hiss, and both of them froze.

Ace's eyes were still completely red, almost glowing, his fangs out and snarling at them, face red from blood, some even dripping down from his fangs and chin.

As they didn't make more movement, Ace went back to the man and continued to eat him, dragging organs out and eating them. Whitebeard didn't know what he should do, if he should go closer or not. He was sure if he did, Ace would attack him, and he was sure he didn't have much of a chance against the vampire in this state, same with Marco. Before he could come up with an idea, Marco held his hand out at him, telling him to stand by, while the first commander took a few steps towards Ace, crouching down, walking in a crouched manner, slowly.

He got what Marco was doing. He was approaching like one would with a predator, walking in the most unthreatening manner he could.

When Marco was about 7 feet away from the vampire, Ace moved and looked at the approaching person, giving a snarl. The captain wasn't sure if he was about to attack, or if he was protecting his meal- he was hoping for the latter, as it meant they could hopefully approach and somehow calm Ace down. As the snarl was made, Marco moved a hand out, trying to show he meant no threat. "It's okay, yoi. It's me, Ace, Marco. I know you're in there, Ace, you can win this." Ace's snarl went a bit down, making him hope it worked, that Ace would calm down; it did look like it. Marco seemed to think the same and continued to walk crouched towards Ace slowly.

But when Marco was a few feet away from Ace, the vampire's snarl came back at full force, moving to jump at Marco, Marco not able to do more than hold his hands up. Ace was going to attack Marco.

But as Ace was halfway to Marco, Marco trying his best to use his hands to shield himself, a person was suddenly between the first commander and Ace, moving and punching Ace in the stomach, making the vampire lose his breath and wings, before the man moved to stand behind Ace, holding him up with a hand, seeming to really have done a hard punch, before _jumping_ away. How did one even manage to jump that high? And who was it?

As the man and Ace were gone, Marco looked at him shocked, before he managed to stand up, most likely a bit shaken up. He knew his phoenix didn't like the vampire, and it was probably mad at being so close. He looked at Marco. "Do you know who that was?" The first commander shook his head. "No, yoi. I have a feeling you don't either." He shook his head. "Do you still feel Ace?" Marco nodded, looking around. "Yeah. But I can't pinpoint it. It is somewhere, the predatory vampire, who is _not_ happy." That wasn't a surprise. They had interfered with his meal, and the other person had attacked him back and taken him away. He wondered who it was and how he managed to do it.

Hopefully, he wasn't a threat to them or Ace. They needed to find Ace still. WIth a look to Marco, who gave a nod, they headed back to the ship, needing to both check up on everyone, and to make a plan on how to find Ace or the person who took Ace. This could be bad.

The two quickly headed back again, and were really relieved to see everyone there was fine, no Ace or the other man in sight.. As they were about to plan and do a search, Marco suddenly stopped and got a frown. ¨Marco?¨ Asked Whitebeard, worried he felt something. Marco gave a small frown as he looked at the island.

¨I don't feel it anymore, yoi. The predatory vampire is gone.¨ Whitebeard blinked, before looking at the island himself. ¨Can you feel Ace at all?¨ Marco shook his head, before getting a small frown. ¨No. But, I can feel _something._ I don't know what it is; it's not Ace.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod. He wasn't sure if that was good or not. That meant there was something on the island and the phoenix felt it, and it might be something that was the reason Marco could no longer sense Ace. Had Ace maybe gotten his control back? Or, had he found something or someone and that was what Marco now felt?

That could be bad. Whitebeard quickly got his commanders ready and they headed to search the island, hoping to find Ace safe and with himself.

They split into groups of two, everyone having a blood pack in case. Whitebeard went with Marco, Marco having somewhat of an idea since he felt something at the island and a bit into the woods, and they would head there, while the others searched the beach and that, but not heading into the woods. After they had walked for a few minutes, they saw a small clearing up front, Marco giving a frown as he sent him a look and a nod, silently telling that whatever he was feeling was there. They carefully prepared themselves for a fight, before going closer to the clearing. When they could see the entire clearing, Whitebeard felt worry at what he first saw.

He saw the man from before, sitting on the ground and seeming to read something, Ace next to him, lying unmoving on the ground.

His first thought was that Ace was dead, not even seeing anything signalising otherwise, not a rise of the chest as he breathed or anything, just lying there unmoving. He could see Marco having a deep frown too, looking to be on his way to get ready to get into a stance, him on his way to ready his bisento, when the man spoke. "I see you found us." The voice was calm, way too calm for his liking. As the captain was on his way to say something back, to ask what he had done to Ace. Ace suddenly moved to sit up, looking at them shocked, before smiling. "Pops! Marco!" He sounded happy, and before any of them could speak or move, the man spoke.

" _Lay down._ " That was said with a type of force, and had Ace moving to lay down instantly, giving a groan.

Ace turned to look towards the man. "But Vincent!" Whined Ace, "I feel fine!" The man, Vincent, shook his head. "No, you do not. Do not think I can't feel your hunger." He could see Ace puffing his cheeks up, not happy with that. The man, Vincent, looked at them, holding his hand out. " _Blood bag, now."_ As he was about to ask why, Ace did seem fine now and he would rather have him back on their boat, Marco moved and threw the blood bag to the man, looking shocked himself. Before he could ask why Marco did it, Vincent gave the bag to Ace. " _Eat._ " As the word was said, Ace instantly bit down in the bag, drinking the blood.

Was this the same as Ace had done before? Was Vincent controlling Ace? Just what was this man? A vampire too?

As the bag was empty, Ace looked at the man. "Now?" Vincent gave a nod. "Yes, you may go now. And please, don't let this happen again." Ace gave a nod, standing up. "I won't. At least I will try. I didn't mean for this. Thanks for the help!" The man gave a nod, and Ace headed over to them, looking to be in a really good mood. As he was beside them, he looked at Vincent. "Who are you, and how did you manage to stop Ace?" The man gave a hum, closing his book and standing up.

"I am Valentine Vincent. For now, that is what I will tell. And I use a special kind of force to stop young Ace."

The man looked at them. "If you concentrate your haki to one arm and manage to land a punch on his upper stomach, it should immobilize him for a minute, but not longer. And, even that will take practice." He gave a nod, that was good to know; now, they at least had something to try if it happened again, which he hoped not. It was better than nothing. "Thank you, Mister Valentine." The man gave a nod, standing up and calmly walking away. He seemed like a really calm person.

When he was gone, Marco turned to Ace. "Are you fine, yoi?" Ace gave a nod. "Yeah, I am. Are everyone else okay? I didn't… hurt anyone…?" Marco gave a breath, shaking his head. "No, yoi. You didn't. Everyone's fine, just a few injuries from the battle. Do you remember anything?" Ace gave a small sound. "I- sorta? It's a bit foggy after we got out of the place, then nothing, just smelling blood, then nothing, and then seeing Vincent." Both he and Marco gave a nod, the latter speaking. "I will go and gather the others, meet you back at the ship, yoi." He gave a nod, and the first commander changed into his phoenix from, flying to notify the others everything was fine.

As Marco was gone, he felt Ace look at him. "Did I really not injure anyone?" He gave a small sigh. "You didn't injure anyone from the family, but you did kill and feed on the enemy." Ace gave a small nod. "I… I didn't mean for that to happen…" He shook his head. "I know, son. All of us do. We're just glad you're fine, and you didn't hurt any of us." Ace gave a nod, giving him a smile. "I'm feeling fine, and I'm glad I didn't hurt anyone from the family." He gave a nod, glad by that himself, even more that Ace was fine now. "Let's head back to the boat, son. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you're fine." Ace gave a nod, and they started to head back.

As they was out of the clearing and in the woods, he looked at Ace. "Marco said you felt, or sensed, the ship coming. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ace gave a small sound. "Um. I didn't see anything… I didn't have anything to show…" He shook his head. "Next time, if you feel anything at all, even if it turns out to be something or not, I want you to tell. Okay? I would rather be on the alert for nothing, than not be when we should." Ace gave a small nod. "I'll try, okay?" He gave a nod. "That's good, son. Even if you might be wrong, no one would be mad." For now, that would do. It was better than nothing. It was still a long way to go for Ace to be comfortable with all of this and them knowing, but they were getting there.

As they walked a bit more, he decided to ask about something he wondered about. "That man, Valentine Vincent, who was he?" He had a feeling and was almost sure it was a vampire, but he felt there was something else too. Ace gave a small laugh. "Vincent is Vincent!" The captain blinked, waiting for Ace to continue, but it didn't seem like he would. "He's just Vincent?" Ace nodded. "Mhm. He cares, in his own calm way." He gave a nod, understanding he wouldn't get anything else out of him. He guessed it was something and he didn't feel like telling it, and it was no worry. Ace was fine, and that was the most important thing.

When they got back to the ship, many were already back, just a few commanders missing, him seeing them on their way back a bit away, Marco with them. Everyone did seem glad to see Ace again, Ace not seeming to expect it. The captain did get that- he had lost control and they had seen it. He was sure many would be a bit wary at times, but they knew Ace wouldn't hurt them. It was intimidating and terrifying to see, but he knew no one would hold it against Ace. Ace wasn't in control at that moment, and that happened only when he hadn't eaten in a long time and they would do their best to not make that happen again.

When everyone was back and they set sail, after looting what they found in the enemy base, they headed a way that seemed to be in the open. He knew a lot of marines would be here soon, as it was them and the enemy had called and said he had them. He was sure this would be in the news tomorrow.

As they were out of view of the island, everyone calming down and those who were injured getting the treatment they needed, many already back out on deck, but a few needing to stay overnight in the infirmary, a part started. Everyone was glad no one was critically injured, and everyone was fine, especially as Ace was fine too. He had apparently worried many, everyone worried for Ace's well-being, not that he could hurt them, which seemed to come as a shock for Ace, but he was glad to hear it it looked like.

They were a big and caring family, and nothing would change that. The few ones they didn't care about were traitors, like Teach, who they would get their hands on one day.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _This wasn't too long, but I didn't want to start something new as I didn't want to make a too long chapter or have a cliffhanger, I want to avoid those_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Also, if you're interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It's called Azuruko's Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. If I'm late with a chapter, I will tell there, and updates will be posted there. You can come with requests, questions, or just join for fun. Everyone is welcomed. (Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _)_


	16. Dark Flame Chapter 16

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Things will progress in this and bonding and just a lot_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a frown as someone knocked on his door. It was late, so why would anyone be knocking on his door? He walked over and opened it, blinking as he saw Marco. "Marco? Is everything fine?" The man nodded. "Yes, everything's fine, yoi. But, could I come in for a minute? I want to ask you something." He gave a nod, letting the first commander in. "Yeah. What is it?" When the man was inside and the he closed the door, he looked at Marco, waiting for the man to speak.

"I want you to change into your vampire, yoi."

Ace blinked. _What? "_ What? Why?" He didn't get this. Why would Marco want that? What could he gain from it? The man shook his head. "My phoenix is scared of it, the vampire, as it is a predator." Ace gave a small nod. "But… why do you want me to change into it if it scares you?" He didn't want to do that now since it scared Marco, or at least his phoenix. He would try and not do that around the other. Marco shook his head a bit. "Because I want to get my phoenix used to it, yoi. It can't be afraid of you. Not in case we are in battle, emergency, or anything like that."

Ace gave a small nod. He understood it, but still. "I don't want to do it if it scares your phoenix…" Marco shook his head. "It will go fine, yoi. I just need to show it is no danger. You aren't a danger, but my phoenix hasn't realised it yet." He was scared it might do something bad if he did it. He knew animals were scared of him. Well, Marco wasn't an animal in the sense of that, but still. He gave a small sigh; he knew Marco was right.

He gave a nod. "Okay. I'll do it." Marco gave a nod. "Okay, yoi. Just change and we'll take it from there."

Ace gave a nod, taking a deep breath, trying to ready himself for this. He was more okay with everyone knowing he was a vampire, but to change and knowing Marco might react to it was not something he wanted to do. After a few seconds, he breathed out and opened his eyes, lifting his lips a bit automatically as his teeth were out, looking at Marco, knowing his eyes were red. Marco gave a small frown at him. "It doesn't feel like last time, yoi." He shook his head. "It won't. That time… I didn't have control… Any animal would react to a predatory animal, or an hungry animal."

Marco gave a nod. "It doesn't feel bad… I don't even think my phoenix is reacting much. It knows there is something, but it's not dangerous, yoi. But, I have only been feeling things when you're hungry." That had him give a small chuckle. That explained why he didn't feel anything now. This wouldn't do much then.

Ace got a small idea, and he wanted to try and help Marco, understanding why he wanted to do this. "I can… try and do a thing that would get a reaction…"

Ace was a bit unsure about this, not sure if he should do this or not, but really wanting to help. The first commander gave a nod. "I'm open to try things, yoi." Ace gave a nod. "Okay. Just, tell if it's too much." The man nodded, which had Ace taking a breath, needing to tell himself over and over to do this, that it would go fine. He trusted the first commander had thought this through and that he really wanted to do it. And, since he was unsure about this situation, he would use that.

He moved his face to a small snarl, before letting out a small warning growl, to say he wasn't happy, knowing his eyes would light a bit more up as he did.

The reacting from Marco was almost instant, seeing Marco taking a small step back, eyes holding a small bit of fear, which had him calm his face again. Marco used a second, most likely to gather himself, before he spoke. "What was that, yoi?" He gave a small fidget with his shoulders. "I just said I wasn't to… happy about this. Was it too much?" Marco shook his head. "No. I just didn't expect it, yoi. I wouldn't mind trying again, but when I can ready myself and my phoenix, now knowing what to expect." Ace nodded, that sounded like a good idea. "Yeah. We can try that." He knew he wouldn't be happy to do this the next time, or the next few after that. He didn't like that his vampire scared Marco, or the phoenix, and wanted to help with it.

He closed his eyes for a second, taking his eyes and fangs away, calming down. When he opened his eyes, Marco gave him a small smile. "How about we try again in a few days, yoi? So I can process this." He nodded, giving an affirmative sound, smiling. "Yeah. That sounds good." He really wanted to help Marco's phoenix be okay with him. He didn't know why, but he really wanted that.

They gave a goodbye to each other, before the man left, leaving Ace alone for the night. He hoped the next time would go better.

-x-

Marco gave a small breath as he walked out of his room in the morning, glad last night had gone well. Well, he hadn't gotten anywhere with his phoenix, it being scared by the small growl Ace gave, but now knew more what to expect the next time, glad Ace wanted to try again.

But, as he walked out of his room, he gave a frown as he felt something, though not completely sure what. He was sure he had felt it before, but not sure still. He would see if it would get better or worse during the morning, and take it then.

As he was out and seeing not many up yet and not much would happen before after breakfast, he walked to Pops room, updating him on what he had done yesterday, the man a bit shocked Ace agreed to help him get more used to his phoenix, but was glad about it. He knew Pops didn't like his phoenix reacted as it did to the vampire, but didn't know what to do with it, and knew it wasn't Ace's fault. This would hopefully do a lot of good if they got somewhere, which he thought they would. Ace looked to be wanting to help.

He spoke a bit more with his captain, before both went out on deck, going to enjoy the day, which hopefully would be calm as the weather looked to be good. He still felt the weird feeling, which was weak, but at the same time, not weak. He would see what would happen during the day. More and more did start to wake up and everything seemed to be normal, everyone waking up and getting ready for breakfast, which was inan hour and a half.

Marco gave a small frown, looking to his left, for some reason feeling something, feeling like Ace's vampire, but not quite. It felt different. As he was on his way to go and check on Ace, not sure what to make of the feeling, which he had felt the entire morning, now closing in on breakfast, he heard Thatch speak, seeing the man backing away from something, looking scared. "A-Ace?" When Marco turned to see where the chef was looking, what had him scared and why he muttered Ace, he blinked, feeling worried for a second.

Ace stood there, big red wings out behind him, eyes red. Had Ace lost control? Why? He knew Ace ate yesterday.

Before he could react, Ace moved to look at Thatch, before looking at him, a smile coming on his face, showing off his te-fangs. Why wasn't his phoenix more scared? Last time this happened, it had been terrified. After a few seconds, Ace moved, his wings moving and making Ace fly a bit over the ground, grabbing him, Marco not able to react for a few seconds as he didn't know what was happening. When he was about to change to his phoenix and get away, he heard Ace give a laugh.

"Fly with me!" As it was said, Ace let go of him, above the water, making him change into his phoenix. This was confusing. Was Ace in control?

As he was in his phoenix from, he looked over at Ace, who was hovering a bit away, wings moving to keep him in the air, having a big smile as he was looking at him. "Try and catch me, Turkey!"

As Ace said that, he turned and flew away, Marco deciding to go with it. Ace did seem in control, and the kid had a lot of explaining to do. He started to fly after Ace, gaining on him, and when Ace looked back and saw it, he gave a laugh, before speeding up, seeming to enjoy this. The times he was half-gaining in on Ace, the kid did a maneuver, making it a hard chase, Ace smiling and laughing the entire time. He was chasing Ace to find out what this was, not too happy, but he couldn't help but find out he was enjoying it, finding it fun. He noticed the ones on the Moby had figured out Ace was in control and they were playing chase, now cheering them on.

As he was really gaining on Ace, on his way to move a talon to catch him, Ace did a laugh, as he sped up for a second, flying up, Marco sure he would turn and fly the other way, being good at maneuvering, before Ace suddenly flew straight down.

Straight down into the water, the water shifting before calming, making him panic. Ace couldn't swim.

Just as he was about to turn to go and grab Namur, to have him fish Ace out, he saw something -fish?- flying towards him, hitting him in the head, turning to see Ace laughing as he flew up from the water, making a mocking face at him.

Before he could react to it, he heard Thatch yelling from the ship. "DID YOU JUST DIVE INTO WATER AND THROW A FISH AT MARCO?! THE HELL?! WARN A GUY!" Marco had kind of the same thought process. Ace moved and gave a face to Thatch, before throwing something- squid?- at the chef, making him yell out as it his, its tentacles sticking to him. "GAH! WHY?! NOOOO! IT'S INKING! MY HAIR!" Not even Marco could keep from laughing, seeing Thatch rolling around on the deck, trying to rid of the squid, leaving a black trail as the squid was protecting itself.

Ace hovered in the air as he laughed, his hands around his stomach. As Ace was preoccupied, he flew over, making a motion with his head towards the boat, Ace giving a nod, still smiling, before flying back to the ship with him.

As they were back to the ship, Marco moved to the deck, changing back to his human from, seeing Ace hovering a bit over the deck, in a lying position with his back to the deck, as he was looking to be relaxing and bored, but still smiling. "Son," He heard Pops starting, looking at the man, who was looking at Ace, the vampire moving his head back to look at the man, still flying and head now upside down, making the man continue. "You have wings, why?"

Ace got a shocked expression, as if having forgotten something. "Oh! I forgot." The kid moved to be in an upright position, still about 10 feet in the air, looking at the sky, before pointing. "It's not noticeable now as it's far away, but the moon is red, like 'blood moon', meaning today, I am a vampire, no devil fruit or anything. Not a halfling as normal, and I can use my wings! Which is awesome!" Pops gave a chuckle at that, Ace looking really happy. "How often does this happen?" Ace seemed to be thinking.

"Umm. I'm not sure completely, but about 6-8 times a year..?"

Marco blinked. "But, there is only a blood moon once, maybe twice, a year, yoi." He had at one time, seen two in a year, but that was rare. Ace gave a nod. "Yeah! But that's when it's close and at night. That's a blood night moon! This is just a blood moon, during the day. It will be normal before dark, and I will be back to normal."

That made sort of sense, he had never thought about it. When he looked back at the sky where Ace had pointed, he saw the moon far away, seeing it a bit tinted. He would never have thought about it if Ace hadn't mentioned it. He looked back at Pops when the man spoke. "Is it the same for everyone, son?" Ace gave a nod, moving to be in the lying position with his head upside down. "Yeah! But like, the lords are different as they are lords. But, yeah!" That had him and the others nod. "Does everyone get wings, yoi?" He had never seen anyone with wings, and if it was as often, shouldn't he have?

Ace gave a nod, looking a bit sheepish. "Yeah. But I can't… control it as well..? Like, I am me, but I can't make my wings disappear. Aoba can do that. I keep being told it's because I'm a child." Ace gave a pout at the last sentence, having Pops and himself give a laugh. "You are a child, yoi. You're barely 18." Ace gave a huff at him. "Hey! I'm soon 19!" He gave a snort. "In 8 months." Ace gave a huff, pouting. "I will throw a fish at you again, Turkey." He lifted an eyebrow. "If you do that, be ready for a month with cleaning duty, yoi."

Ace gave a small pout, before smiling and giving a laugh, moving to hover an inch in front of him. "Let's race again!" And Ace was off, laughing. Ace really seemed to enjoy this, to fly, which he got; it was a freeing feeling.

As he was about to tell Ace no, hearing him laughing to his left, he didn't get a word out as a fish hit him in the face again, Ace laughing, as well as many others around them.

Marco felt his eye twitch a bit, looking at Ace. "You will pay for that, yoi!" Ace gave a small 'oph', before he flew away, him changing into his phoenix and flying after, chasing Ace, who was laughing.

Marco would _not_ admit he was enjoying this. No matter what anyone said.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a small chuckle, seeing Ace lying on his back in the air, seeming to be enjoying himself and being a bit bored. He was glad to see Ace as happy today, most likely since he seemed to really like his wings and to fly. That, and to see Ace not caring about showing he was a vampire, him thinking it was because he was a full vampire in a way today, not a halfling as usual.

Dinner was just over, and Ace had even been flying in the galley, above the table, sitting in the air, wings moving in a calm manner to keep him up. This was all nice to see, but he still had questions. He looked at Ace. "Ace, son," He started, getting the vampire's attention, the kid moving his head down, looking at him upside down, making him continue. "You said Aoba could hide his wings, how would one do that? They are big." He didn't get how one would hide them or remove them, they were bigger than Ace. Ace blinked, before giving a small 'oh', moving to be standing in the air, before flying a bit closer to him, then landing on the deck in front of him, moving his back to him, moving one wing to stretch out to the side.

"They kind of 'grow' from our backs, the spine. And they are kind of made by… blood. At least mine. They're still not… 'developed'…? and I don't really know when they will be. They should have been, but since I'm a halfling, that might be the cause. No one knows."

He gave a nod, understanding some of that. He didn't know Ace's wings weren't fully developed in a way, and wondered how they would look when they were. He could see where the wings came out from his back, looking like a wound of sorts, but not bleeding. He looked at Ace, who was still showing where they came out with one wings stretched. "Can I touch it, son? I don't need to, just curious." He saw Ace giving a nod. "Yeah. Just, they're sensitive, since they're not developed, so be careful." He gave a nod. "Of course, son," He said as he carefully moved a hand to Ace's wing that was outstretched, touching it carefully.

It felt hard, but also soft, like skin tissue at the middle, and harder at the edges. They were magnificent. He took his hand away after touching it, not wanting to hurt it. They did feel vulnerable, but he understood that as they were not fully developed. "They feel magnificent, son."

Ace gave a nod at that, turning around and moving to hover a bit over the ground, moving to a lying position again. "Yeah! I like them. I like flying. But, I can't wait for my fully developed wings... if I get them." Ace had a small somber look as he muttered the last part. He got Ace liked this and since he was a halfling, he might not get them, especially since he didn't have them yet and should have them. He gave the kid a smile. "I am sure it will turn out fine, son. Even if they stay like this, they are amazing." Ace gave a thankful smile to him. "Yeah."

It was calm after that, Ace staying in the air most of the day, either just a bit over the deck, lying in a bared manner, ordoing small maneuvers as he spoke to others, many wanting to feel his wings, Ace being a bit reluctant at times, him even seeing the wings twitching a bit at times. But, before he could tell everyone to leave Ace be for now, Ace flew higher up in the air, staying away from the deck. He sent a look at Marco, who got it, and flew after Ace, keeping him occupied and happy, joining him in a small race again, Ace seeming to enjoying himself.

An hour or so later, Ace landed on the deck, which he hadn't done, and before anyone could comment on it, Ace's wings stretched out before disappearing.

The captain guessed Ace felt timewas up, knowing when to land, to not fall and injure himself. Ace seemed to be happy during the day after that, eyes still having a red tint until supper, seeing hints of his fangs too. It was amazing to see Ace being a full vampire for a bit, also looking so happy.

The captain was sure things would be good for now.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _This is a bit short and posted early, since Beta Reader wanted that, and she left a beta note underneath this_

 _Beta reader note: okii guys I wanted a_ _ **hella**_ _ **short**_ _chappie because I wanted to finish this before I'll be busy the rest of the day and next day, s :D_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Also, if you're interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It's called Azuruko's Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. If I'm late with a chapter, I will tell there, and updates will be posted there. You can come with requests, questions, or just join for fun. Everyone is welcomed. (Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _)_


	17. Dark Flame Chapter 17

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Stuff will happen and progress will be made_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Red and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a groan, hearing knocking on his door, not wanting to wake up, wanting to sleep; it was late. He knew he had nightshift but didn't want to wake up.

"Come on, Ace. You know you need to come out, yoi." He gave a louder groan, moving more under his sheets, seeing it was midnight. He didn't want to wake up. More knocking was on his door, Marco telling him to get up and out, making him sit up on his arms in his bed, getting an idea. Marco was still with him every other day, trying to get his phoenix used to his vampire, not scared. Not that they had gotten far the last couple months, not much happening at all.

As he heard another knock at his door, he gave gave a snarl, teeth out and sure his eyes were red, telling 'No!'

He could hear and feel Marco taking a step away from his door, feeling small fear from him, making him smirk, being sure to still keep the small angry feeling out through his vampire. It worked. Now, he only needed to wait for a few seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4- His door banged open, Marco standing there, fuming. "Ace!" He gave a small laugh, smirk still on his face. "You did it! You came in even though you was scared!" Marco's eye twitched. "You brat, yoi!" growled the first commander as he came towards him, making him give a squeak as he moved out of bed and ran out of his room, Marco close behind, yelling at him while he laughed.

When he was out on deck, he saw Pops was still out and jumped on the armrest, moving the big hand to hide behind it, seeing Pops looking at him amused. "What did you do, son?" He gave a laugh, looking at the man. "Nothing! I helped Marco! He's just being mean!" The man lifted an eyebrow, moving his gaze, most likely to look at Marco, who he didn't see because of the hand he was hiding behind. "Marco?" He heard Marco give an angry breath. "He used his vampire to try and get out of the night shift, yoi."

Pops looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, making him shake his head. "No! I said 'no', to force him to go inside even though he was scared! He did it! I helped him overcome his fear!" Pops gave a chuckle, moving his hand away, so he saw a fuming Marco, glaring at him, making him laugh. "Come on, Birdy! It helped!" Marco gave an angry sigh. "You will be the death of me, yoi." Ace gave a laugh. He had won, he knew what that sentence meant; that Marco was still mad, but he understood it. A glare was at him again.

"You are now going to be cleaning the deck tomorrow, yoi!"

Damn, he had hoped he could get out of punishment. He gave a whine. "Whyyyy?!" Marco gave a glare. "Because you _knew_ what would happen, yoi!" He gave a whine, looking at Pops, hoping to get some help. The man gave a chuckle. "Sorry, son. This is all on you." He gave a whine, Pops moving to lift him up and place him on the ground, leaving him to face Marco's wrath. "Be nice, Marco." Marco gave a look to Pops. "I will, yoi. After I have a _word_ with Ace." Marco then grabbed his ear, dragging him."Ouch ouch ouch ouch," He said as Marco dragged him by his ear, already starting the lecture. He heard Pops give a chuckle behind him.

It was all worth it, even though he needed to wash the deck tomorrow after the night shift. Tomorrow would be a shitty day, hoping he didn't get the cleaning duty in the morning, wanting to sleep.

-x-

Marco gave a small frown, looking at the box in front of him, knowing it was Ace's food from whoever it was, having arrived around lunch time, Ace off sleeping after the night shift.. This still happened almost every month, sometimes being a bit later than other times, having been a month late at times, Ace seeming a bit down when that happened, but said it happened. But, he couldn't help being curious, smelling something and wanting to check it out. He hadn't smelled this before, and carefully opened the box, the smell growing bigger, being a sweet kind of smell, but also not.

As it was open, he blinked, almost dropping the lid to the box. It was organs, not just any, it was a brain with the eyes still on it, one looking at him and the other crushed. A tongue, and a heart next to it, bags of blood in it too.

Just _where_ did this come from? One couldn't just take this.

A second later, the door opened and Ace was there, looking in the box, jumping a bit as he was happy, more so than usual. He looked at Ace, who didn't even seem fazed that he had looked. "What _is_ that smell, yoi?" This was not the smell of normal human flesh or organs, he knew that. This was almost a sweet scent. Ace looked at him, looking happy. "It- it-" Ace was so excited he was stumbling on his words. "It's the eyes! Since it crushed! But eyes! I finally got eyes!" He blinked again. Ace sounded _way_ too happy about this. "You like… eyes, yoi?" That was not a sentence he thought he would _ever_ say.

Ace gave a nod, looking at him. "Yeah! They're like my favorite!" He didn't know, and frankly, wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But also kinda glad he now knew since it was his favorite. But damn, eyes?

Ace blinked, calming down as he looked at him, before looking sheepish. "I… sorry." Marco blinked, before he shook his head. "No, don't be, yoi. It's just, not something I would have thought. Or find staring at me. I shouldn't have looked, I knew it was yours." Ace shouldn't feel guilty for being happy about getting his favorite food, that made Marco a bit uncomfortable, not expecting it. Ace gave a small nod, before taking the lid and placing it on the box again, shielding some of the smell again, looking down. He gave a sigh. "Ace, yoi. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty for being happy. I was just shocked." Ace gave a look and small smile to him. "It's fine, Marco. Really." No, it was not. But, couldn't do too much about it now.

He looked at Ace. "Do you want to take it yourself, or should I, yoi? So we can help make it last." He knew Ace often ate it fast, liking it. Ace gave a small frown, giving an "umm" as he thought. He gave a small sigh. "We won't keep it from you, but help store it for longer, and see if Thatch can do anything with the blood, yoi." He knew the chef would not be okay with the organs and such, at least not yet. He hoped the chef would be at some time.

After a few seconds, Ace gave a nod, looking at him. "Okay." He gave a nod, glad he agreed, sure that was something that needed trust. "How about we give Bay a blood bag, so she has it in case of an accident, yoi." He knew there was something about being the right taste or preference or something, meaning this was from someone Ace liked the blood extra well. He wanted to ask who, but he was sure he wouldn't get an answer. As he was about to take the box, to give it to Thatch, but tell not to open it, only store it, and take a blood bag to Bay, Ace moved the lid off, taking the crushed eye and eating it, before giving him the box. "Wanted a taste." he gave a chuckle, glad he was more comfortable eating around them, or at least him. That meant a lot.

He gave a look to Ace. "And remember, you still have cleaning duty later, yoi." Ace gave a groan. "Whyy." He gave a chuckle. "You know why. See you out on deck in an hour, yoi." The duty started at 19 when it was the late one, going to be a bit nice since Ace had the night shift, so Ace needed to be out then, or get more punishment. He knew Ace would do it, but do it while complaining and whining, and he would be out to be sure Ace did his punishment.

Ace left whining, most likely heading back to his room to sleep or the last hour, before he went and got him if he wasn't out by the time he needed to. He then walked to the kitchen, knowing Thatch was there preparing dinner for everyone, delivering the box and telling to store it as meat, but to _not_ look, unless he wanted to be scarred for life. The chef knew he was serious, especially when he said it was Ace's, knowing it was human meat or something. He took the blood bags out and handed one to Thatch, and handed the other to Bay, telling what it was, her taking it and marking it for Ace in case of emergency.

After that, he grabbed some food during dinner in the galley, seeing Ace there too, eating and having fun. When the clock was 7 pm, he gave a look to Ace, who groaned as he walked out on deck to start cleaning.

He knew Ace didn't like it, but he had himself to thank for it. He shouldn't have done the snarl warning so sudden last night. He knew it was done in amusement now, kind of tried to help, but more for his own amusement, which annoyed him more. Ace could handle a few hours of cleaning duty, and he would let him off at dinner time, to be sure he learned to not do this again. It was not good to do that, using the fear the phoenix had to his advantage, which he was sure the kid could come up with. He was sure to watch and be sure Ace did his job, cleaning the deck, doing just enough for him not to tell him to speed up, Thatch even trying to help get him away, but left at the threat of joining Ace. No one liked cleaning duty.

But, after 2 hours, he noticed Ace slowing down, having a frown as he looked at the sea at times.

It had him frown, feeling Ace did it to get out of the duty, maybe going to come with an argument as to why he couldn't do this, as he had before. One time even saying he needed rest because of his vampire, but a look from him had him continue with a hanging head. Ace always tried to get away after a couple hours. He would give Ace a bit more time to gather his act before he pushed him to do it faster.

But, before he could do that, Ace sent a look at him, filled with something, eyes a bit darting and brows half-furrowed. Ace had never looked like that, and it had him worried something was wrong. He walked over to Ace, seeing him grasping the mop he had tightly, as if nervous or something.

This wasn't Ace just being stubborn and not wanting to do the punishment, something was wrong. And if it was a play, he would throttle the other. "Ace, yoi? What is it?" Ace looked at him, before looking to the side, eyes darting, brows furrowing more, hands grasping the mop harder.

"I… feel _something._ "

That had him instantly worried, remembering the last time Ace had felt something, and that had been an enemy ship. He knew Ace had been gradually slowing down, meaning he had felt this for a while, at least half an hour. "What is it, yoi? Is it like last time, an enemy or humans?" Still sounded weird to ask if it was humans, but this was important and could be dangerous. He knew Ace wouldn't joke about this, and the look he had spoke thousands of words. Ace shook his head, looking at him.

"No, it's not like that. That felt like humans, this feel… -I don't know!- _but I'm_ _ **scared**_ _, Marco._ "

The last part was spoken in small distress and it had him really worried now, completely sure Ace wouldn't fake this. When Ace turned to look at the sea again, he moved to touch his arm, making Ace look back at him, clearly worked up and scared, not having seen this before, this big of a reaction. "Where do you feel it? And how far away, yoi?" Ace seemed to be thinking, looking west. "I-I think that way, and I don't know what or where, but it feels like it's coming closer, more than one thing." Ace turned to look at him.

"Marco, I _really_ don't like this."

He gave a nod. "I get that, yoi. Try and relax. I will tell the the ones on watch to look out and have everyone be prepared." Ace gave a nod, giving a swallow, looking around, eyes furrowed in an almost distressed look. He gave a worried look to Ace. "Why don't you go and relax in your room, yoi?" Ace shook his head. "I don't want to, I don't like this." The fact Ace didn't want to go to his room spoke words. " You're worked up, Ace. You should go and relax, and we will keep a watch out." Ace gave a slow nod, before he walked slowly to his room, obviously being bothered by this.

As Ace was gone, he looked west, concentrating if he could feel anything, and could maybe feel something weak, but not sure if he actually did or just imagined it. It felt like a dread-like feeling. But then again, he might be imagined since Ace was reacting as bad.

He gave a frown, hoping he wasn't feeling anything, knowing it was bad if he did. He moved to Pops, telling what had happened, the man being worried too, agreeing they should look out and see if anything happened. If it had Ace reacting the way it did, it had to be bad.

As he had updated Pops, he went and told everyone on watch to watch out, extra carefully, especially towards the west, telling why, before informing the rest of the commanders that were out, so everyone was ready in case someone, or something, appeared. Everyone was worried and on the alert, but if this was anything, it could be really bad if they weren't prepared. As time moved, an hour since he sent Ace to his room, he felt himself growing more wary too, as if feeling something looming closer. He hoped it was just his nerves, or that Ace was on the edge and he felt that.

His thoughts was cut off as he heard a scream of pain, looking to the railing to see Jensen having his foot in a… bear trap? How?

The man fell in pain, backwards, and when he was down, them already moving towards him, another bear trap suddenly appeared under the man's arm, causing him to scream again, before a spear went through his neck, silencing him as blood trickled out of his mouth.

 _What was this?_

As he was a bit away, he turned to the side when he saw Jean falling to the ground, a spear through his neck too, Tom next to him, caught in bear traps as Jensen, dead. As he was about to yell for everyone to get ready, something flew by him, seeing it was a harpoon, pinning Izou to the wall, the harpoon straight through his chest, eyes open and blood tricking down his face. "IZOU!" He looked to see Thatch looking around scared, horrified. What was doing this?! As he looked at Thatch, he saw the man moving, before he suddenly coughed blood, stopping, his chest _literally_ opening and and making the man fall down.

He felt himself give a small scream when pain engulfed his leg, looking down to see a bear trap there, falling down to a knee in pain, seeing everyone who stood in the same predicament, a few being killed as Izou was, seeing Pops having _5 spears_ through him and his chair, looking distressed, trying to move his hands, only to have bear traps keep them pinned down. He tried to move, only to hiss in pain. _Why weren't his powers working?_ He felt another yell go out his mouth when another bear trap appeared on his other leg, making him unable to move. But, the yell stopped when his mouth suddenly clasped shut, pain filling him. When he moved a hand to his face, he felt _thread_ , and when he looked at Jozu, who was in the same predicament as him, stuck to the deck with bear traps, _his mouth was sewn shut_.

 _What was happening?_ Who did this, and why weren't his powers hurting, feeling the pain going to his head, seeing others falling unconscious to the pain, the second more of their body hit the deck, more bear traps or spears came out, or a harpoon came and hit them. They couldn't do anything. Not even scream.

Then he heard it. He heard footsteps, loud ones, as well as something else.

He turned his head, and saw 3 men walking on the deck, him never having seen them before, looking like the most terrifying thing he had seen, feeling his phoenix _screaming_ in fear and horror, not able to do anything.

The three men walked with one in front and the others at the side, the one in the middle having on a weird mask with yellow glasses, some mask piece over his mouth with tubes out of it, screws in it, and looking terrifying, black leather clothes and big boots, making his footsteps loud, a cane in his hand, moving with his steps loudly. The one to his right had a mask on and a big tube coming out of it from where the mouth was, before parting into two tubes and going around him, mask having 3 holes and other parts and screws, dark brown clothes on. The one on the left had a smooth mask on, only holes for eyes, tubes at the side, black and brown clothes. Their breathing was loud through the mask, as if having issues. What were those mask and tubes? What were these people? Why did he feel like he had seen them before?

As he looked at them, they suddenly seemed to disappear for a second, before appearing a few feet forward, as if jumping or rushing through time, a weird clicking noise being with them, their bodies unsteady, like a bad quality video, not quite being there, their bodies moving slow and steady, the irregular shaking being there at times, like glitching, at different part of their bodies.

They just walked past them, the few who tried to reach out to stop them lost their entire arm, just being cut off.

They were the ones to do this. And they _couldn't do anything_.

He sent a distressed look at everyone, seeing almost everyone being unconscious- dead- only a handful awake to see this, Pops, Jozu, Vista, and Curiel being those he saw, looking as horrified as him. _What was happening. What did they want?_ The 3 just walked past them, disappearing behind a wall, hearing more people screaming in pain, making him try and move to help, needing to do anything, hearing the footsteps grow faint and disappearing, but all movements had him flinch in pain, his mouth still being _sewn_ shut. The he heard it again, the clicking sound and footsteps, and when he saw them again,

Ace was over the middle one's shoulder, eyes open but looking unable to move, eyes filled with fear.

They were here for Ace.

He looked to his side when he heard sound, seeing Pops _forcing_ his mouth open through the thread keeping it shut, looking furious. He managed one syllable before one of the men, the one who held Ace, moved his cane, smashing it to the ground, causing a spear to appear through Pops neck, making his head slump, causing Marco to look on horrified as these three people just _killed the entire family_ in _under_ 2 minutes. Just how?

The three just walked with power, as if not scared of anything, and when they came to the railing, _they walked through it, before walking in the air, then disappearing._

Just _how_ did they do that.

As they were gone, he felt his mouth open and gasping for breath, his feet suddenly being free, bear traps gone. _What?_ As he looked up, hearing many startled and panicked breaths, he saw _everyone_ sitting up or lifting themselves up on their hands, even those he was _sure_ was dead, like Izou and Jensen, no blood, no wounds, or anything. _How?_

He moved to the closest one, being Jensen, who was panicking, being sure he was fine, having _no injuries_ , just panicked, seeing everyone in the same state, some panicking _way more_ , and a few like him, seeing Pops looking shocked and fine, hand on his neck, no injuries. A few seconds later, Bay came running, a few nurses with her, checking everyone, asking what had happened, having experienced the same as them.

He had no answer, no idea how who- or what- those three were had managed this. But they had taken Ace. Why were they after him?

Marco had no idea what to do right now.

* * *

 _And, that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Everyone is getting used to Ace and ace is starting to get used to everyone and everything, and hope everyone enjoyed the chapter_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is ("at")_ _Azuruko_ _(Link also at my profile) You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


	18. Dark Flame Chapter 18

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I hope everyone liked the last one as things got intense at the end and that continues now_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco still felt the tingling pain in his legs and lips, moving and making sure everyone was fine, needing to be sure. Everyone was shaken up, scared, and panicked, but no one was injured, thankfully. He didn't understand how this had happened, how those three men- or whatever they were- had managed to make that illusion, or what he should call it, and take Ace. Why was they after Ace? How did they just walk through the railing and in the air? It was like they weren't there, but also were, like a bad signal.

When he was sure everyone was fine, everyone gathering themselves slowly, a few slower than the others, he tried to think, think what to do now.

They obviously were after Ace, and since they only took Ace, not even seeming interested in them, meaning they were after the vampire. As they were sure everyone was fine, Bay and the nurses helping those who still was panicked, he sent a look at Pops and gathered the commander's, going to the meeting room, needing to make a plan or find out what to do now. As they were walking to the room, he got a person to get a Den Den, having a feeling he would need it. As everyone was seated and he moved to sit down, he looked at everyone. "Are _everyone_ sure you are fine, yoi?" It had happened, more than once, that a few commanders had hidden an injury to not seem weak in front of the others. Everyone gave a nod. "Y-yeah. But, _what in the world was that?"_ Thatch sounded shaken up still, which was no surprise, he felt himself shaken up still, too.

Marco shook his head. "I don't know, yoi. But who- or what- that were, they were after Ace, and he felt them."

Pops gave a nod. "That was what had him shaken up earlier." Marco gave a nod. "Yes. And he _specifically_ said it wasn't human, yoi." Everyone gave a frown. "Did he say anything else?" He shook his head and looked at Pops. "No. But whatever it was, had him _really scared._ He looked almost terrified. It might be a creature or something." Damn, they didn't know how to handle creatures. Everyone gave a nod, Jozu looking at him. "What should we do? We have no idea who- or even _what_ \- that was. Can we even do anything?" He gave a sigh.

"I don't know, but we need to try something, yoi. My first thought is Aoba." They needed to get something, and he could _hopefully_ help.

Everyone gave a nod to that, agreeing to that, that they should get in contact with The Red Hair Pirates, to get to Aoba and see if he had _any_ idea what this was. They needed to get Ace back, but they needed to know who or what took Ace to do that. as everyone had agreed, the door opened and someone from the sixteenth division came with a Den Den, everyone understanding he had prepared to call the blue-haired pirate.

As he had everyone agreeing they should call, he plotted the number in and waiter for an answer, hoping it would go fast.

After a few seconds, it was picked up. "Red Haired Pirates, Rockstar here." Marco looked at the Den Den. "Rockstar, it's the Whitebeards. We need to speak to Aoba, yoi." The man gave a hum. "He's not here. He's out hunting. I can give you Shanks." Well damn, of course the blue-haired man was. He gave a nod. "Yeah, that sounds okay." They at least needed to speak to someone. It was silence for a few seconds, before Shanks answered in his usual manner. "Yosh! It's Shanks, wadda ya want?" He really wished Aoba was on the ship.

"Shanks, we need help, yoi. Someone took Ace."

The Den Den blinked. "What? Someone took Ace? Who?" He shook his head. "We don't know. But whatever it was wasn't human, Ace said so, and they literally just walked on the boat and took him." The Den Den blinked. "Where were you? You just let someone take Ace?" He gave a small glare. "Of course not! They did _something_ , an illusion or something. They took us all out, and then just took Ace, yoi." The Den Den blinked. "They managed to take you all out? How many?" He gave a sigh. "Three, yoi." The Den Den gave a nod, hearing some faint talking, before the Den Den got a frown.

"When Aoba is back, we'll head to you. That's _not_ normal, no matter what. What's your location?"

Marco gave a small breath, glad the man took this seriously, and they would be here and see if they could help. He gave their location and heard someone, Benn, talking, hearing it would take a bit over a day, having great wind and such, which was good. They really needed to know what had happened.

As they hung up, knowing the other pirates would be here to see if they could help, which was a great help. As they were sure they would come, he went and told the ones on watch to let the other pirates get to them and board, needing their help right now. As that was done, he still went and asked if everyone was fine, needing to be sure. What had happened was just unbelievable and he wasn't even sure how to explain that to the other pirates when they came. They had no proof. He only hoped Aoba could shine some light on this.

When they were sure the other pirate captain was headed to them soon, hoping Aoba could help, they spoke a bit more in the meeting room, before they went out, trying to see if everyone was fine for sure, glad to see Bay and the nurses checking everyone, no one having injured, just really shaken up. They needed to do something, but they couldn't. A few went to the infirmary, Bay telling it was since they were in a sort of shock, which he understood, being sure to tell everyone not to be afraid to tell they were in shock or needed to relax, needed to speak, or anything. All duties, aside from watch, was now off for now. As things calmed, which was good, they stayed out and hoped they could understand more of this or see any signs or anything of what had happened or who that were, but nothing happened.

Nothing happened that day, and the next day, around dinner, Marco gave a breath, seeing the Red Force boat coming towards them, not far away.

He hoped they could help figure this out. They all waited out on deck, waiting for the ship to get close enough so the other pirates could board their ship, so they could explain. As they were close enough to board, Shanks came on first, looking around. "Not much damage anywhere. How can one come and kidnap someone, taking you all out, and nothing is damaged? That make no sense." The man was right, they would never had let anyone do that, but everything was just unbelievable.

Before he could even start to try and tell, he looked behind the red-haired man when Benn spoke, sounding worried. "Aoba?" When he looked at where the man was looking, he saw Aoba standing on the Red Force ship still, looking at the plank to their ship, _having the same look as Ace had had._

That didn't sit well, him now worried whatever that had been, who that had been, would come back, maybe after Aoba. They didn't want that, they couldn't lose the other who might know anything. Aoba had to know something; he reacted the same way Ace had, and that was telling something. "Aoba? What's wrong?" Asked Shanks, walking towards the other, everyone looking at the blue-haired male in worry. Aoba shook his head, looking up at Shanks.

"I _can't_. I just can't walk on the boat. _Something has been there."_

Shanks frowned. "You're... scared...?" Aoba shook his head. "No. _I'm terrified."_ It was spoken with the same look and way Ace had. Aoba felt who or what it was that had taken Ace. Shanks looked at him, now looking worried and serious. "Just what have happened here?" He gave a sigh, before doing his best to explain, explaining what had happened to his best ability.

When he was finished, Shanks had a frown. "All an illusion? That felt real? And just 3 men?" Marco nodded. "Yes, yoi. It felt real, many even passed out from the pain. They made a weird clicking noise, and moved as if not here. Ace felt them too, yoi. He had the same reaction as Aoba has now." Shanks looked at Aoba, same as them, the blue haired man having a frown, still on the other ship. "Do… do you have a feeling you're… missing something? A memory, something feeling wrong?" Marco frowned. He had before, more now after this, the same time Ace had earlier. "Yes, yoi. At times. Ace did too, suddenly a day, for some reason being dragged towards a book, no-."

"No. _Please no_." Said Aoba suddenly, looking absolutely horrified. "Aob-" Aoba cut Shanks off. "No. Don't tell me it was a book called 'The Dread Doctors?"

Marco blinked. "How did you know, yoi? Ace found that 2- or so- months ago." Aoba looked more distressed by that, making Shanks walk closer to the blue-haired kid. "Aoba. Who's the Dread Doctors? What does that mean?" Aoba looked at Shanks in small panic. "We need to call Vincent. This is _bad._ " Vincent? That was the one who had calmed Ace down when he had lost control. Shanks looked at Aoba in worry. "Why? Is it that bad? What are the dread doctors?" Aoba swallowed.

"They were doctors, humans, but they aren't any more. They worshipped the supernatural, now being known as the dread doctors, no one knowing how they work or move, where they are." Aoba looked at him.

"One rarely never survives being taken, often dying after they come back. They do tests- experiments- bad ones, often killing. _Someone_ sent them after Ace. This is not a coincidence."

That was a big thing, someone sent these things at Ace. Before he could speak, Aoba spoke again, still looking at him. "Do you have the book here?" He nodded, and Aoba continued. "Read it. If it's them, they have been here, that will unlock the memory." He gave a frown. "Unlock, yoi?" Aoba nodded. "No one knows how they work. But, they visit and see if they are worth it, and only reading the book can make one remember. That was why Ace was dragged to it, he knew. But, I am sure he hasn't read it. We are too scared to do that if we have seen them, been targeted. We need to be told to read it, or we won't."

Marco wasn't sure what to think of that. This was all confusing in a way. They were way over their heads he felt like. He needed to read the book, hoping it could help.

-x-

Ace couldn't move, his body hurt, everything hurt, just pain.

He saw small movements around him, seeing something moving, hearing clicking noises and loud breathing. He felt a hand move to his back, something being pushed in, making him want to scream in pain, but only an inaudible whimper came out, feeling searing hot pain spreading through his body, feeling something drip down from his eyes, not being blood, it was too heavy.

Ace felt more pain spread and his eyes rolled up, before he passed out.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a breath, sitting in the meeting room with most of his commanders, Shanks, Benn, and Aoba here too, the latter needing a lot of help to get onto the ship, needing a cloth with smelling salts for now. Whatever this was, had left their mark here, which would keep everything who could feel or smell them away.

When they were now here, and Aoba seeming to know something about this, not even Benn or Shanks knowing anything, Aoba made a call to someone in private, most likely the Vincent guy. He wondered if it was the same as the one who had helped when Ace lost control. When he had said he could make the call, having watched what had happened, Aoba said no, telling only vampires could do it, needing to do something special with the Den Den, which he didn't explain- not that he asked either- and let the blue-haired kid do that in peace. The vampire had just gotten back to the meeting room now, telling Vincent would look and help if he could. The man, Vincent, could apparently feel and smell vampires really well, which was why Aoba was worried when he mentioned Vincent couldn't find Ace right now.

The captain didn't like any if this at all. This was all too much. He had barely believed there existed vampires a few months ago, and now, he was in all of this. Aoba did explain what he knew of the Dread Doctors, which was much, but shined light.

Whitebeard wasn't sure what to do right now.

One of his children had been kidnapped, by some deranged doctors, being experimented on, barely anyone surviving, which had him more worried than anything. Marco had gone and found the book called The Dread Doctors in Ace's room, not seeing or feeling anything special about it, which had him hope this was wrong, that they hadn't been here, that this was something else than them, something not as bad. There was a chance. Marco also didn't seem to react much to the book as he read, looking bored as he did, giving a shrug when they asked about it. "I feel nothing, yoi." the man had said, which made the hope rise a bit. But, when the first commander was half-way, the book being short, he halted mid-turn of a page. "Marco?" No reaction. "Son?" He moved a hand to touch him, to see what this was, he didn't like this.

-x-

Marco blinked, looking around. He was in the galley? How? He was in the meeting room reading a book.

He looked around, seeing everyone around him, eating. Wait, he remembers this, this food and where they sat. This was dinner a couple months ago. As he was about to try and ask what was happening, he found himself unable to speak, just as if just looking, not really being here. Was this… was this a memory? As he was thinking, everything suddenly went silent, no one speaking, stopping every movement everyone in the room did. But, he still saw stuff move, saw birds flying outside the window, they were the only ones frozen. This hadn't happened, they would have noticed, he would have remembered.

The he heard it, the clicking and breathing, turning to look at his left, seeing the three from earlier, _the dread doctors,_ walking through the door, not seeming to be here as they almost glitched in place.

No one was reacting, as if not seeing them. But, none of them moved, just being frozen. It felt unreal. As the dread doctors moved closer to the table he was at, he saw Ace moving his head towards them, face neutral, not able to do anything. When the dread doctors were close to Ace, the one with the cane grabbed Ace, lifting him and smashing him to a table behind them, back down, hand on his chest, keeping the vampire down not that he could struggle anyway. Then, the one with the smooth mask moved to take something out, a syringe, moving it to Ace's face.

Ace looked unable to move as the needle was pushed inside Ace's eye, deep, before the dread doctor pushed down on the syringe, injecting something silver-grey looking, fast.

As the dread doctor did, Ace screamed.

Ace screamed the most hurtful and painful and desperate scream he had heard. It went straight to his spine, making him want to move, but unable. Then Ace was suddenly back beside him at the table, sitting still, dread doctors gone, eye bleeding, before healing, the hole in his eye disappearing, moving a tense hand to dry the blood away, seeming to be in a trance. _How had they not noticed?!_ Ace had _screamed_! As he was about to try and reach out for Ace, to check on him, he felt startled as something touched him, suddenly being back in the meeting room, book on the last page, Pops having a hand touching his arm, everyone looking at him worriedly.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a breath, glad Marco at least now reacted, blinking at him. He had tried for a few minutes to get his attention, Aoba telling him to let this go its course.

"They've been here, right?" Said Aoba, Marco giving a nod, looking distant, shocked. "Yes, yoi. They just walked in during dinner, grabbed Ace, and injected something into his eye. _Ace screamed, and we didn't do anything."_

He closed his eyes. They had just walked in? During dinner, and did something to Ace, and none of them had even batted an eye? How had they not noticed? He felt horrible for this, they should have known. When they found Ace, he would apologize his best.

Aoba did say there were rumors of people surviving the Dread Doctors and living, but the blue-haired vampire couldn't tell if it was true or not. But, the fact there was a chance Ace was okay- which he would be- they would take it.

Nothing much happened the next day, them updating what they now knew, asking if anyone had heard anything about someone called 'The Dread Doctors', which none had. This seemed to be a thing for vampires, maybe other beings too. He was really worried that something this strong could go unnoticed. It wasn't until the morning of the next day something happened, nothing with Ace- unfortunately- but that he learned more about vampires.

The captain had heard Shanks give a sigh, looking at Aoba. "You should try and fly a bit, Aoba. I know you're worried, but you should."

He gave a small frown, before he got it, looking up at the sky, seeing the moon far away, having a small tint. It was a blood moon again. Ace had said Aoba could hide them, and did it either because of them, or because Ace was gone. Aoba shook his head. "I don't want too…" Shanks sighed. "Aoba, you know you should stretch them, it's important." He didn't know that, and would remember it for when Ace returned- which he would- that he needed to stretch his wings. It was closing in on dinner, meaning the blue-haired male had not had his wings out at all. Aoba gave a small sound, not seeming to want to. He was probably really worried for Ace, and that didn't help, but it might also be because of them.

He looked at the vampire. "Aoba," He started, getting his attention. "If you want, Marco can fly a round with you. He and Ace have done that, so he knows how it is." He saw Marco also giving a nod, agreeing. Aoba gave a small sound. "Maybe later…" Shanks sighed again. "Just, at least have them out, Aoba. You _need_ to stretch them." Aoba gave a small nod, Shanks giving a small breath at that. "Here, I'll make some holes for them, I know you won't miss this shirt." Aoba gave a nod, and turned around, Shanks using his sword to make 2 holes on the shirt, for the wings that would be there. As the red-haired captain said he was done, Aoba closed his eyes for a second, before wings unfolded from his back.

They were big, a bit bigger than Ace's, and had thicker parts, like bones, even a few claw-like points at the top of the bone-like part, that also went down the wings, seeming to be like bat's wings, having bones in a way, and each had a claw-like part at the bottom of the bone-like part.

And they were amazingly blue, the wings being light blue, and the thicker parts being a few shades darker, looking like bones with scales.

He blinked, looking like at the amazing wings. "Aoba," He started, getting the others attention. "Why are your wings blue? Ace's was deep red. Not that they don't look amazing, that's not what I mean, just curious." He wouldn't mind if the other didn't answer. Aoba gave a small nod, the wings moving a small bit.

"Mine are… developed. Ace still has his undeveloped ones. They grow more to your personality when they develop."

He gave a nod, understanding that. "They look amazing. They fit you." Aoba gave a nod and small smile. "Thank you…" He gave a smile, hoping things would be better, that Ace would be well and come back, that they found him. He would love to see Ace and Aoba fly together.

They would get Ace back.

-x-

Ace gave a whimper, feeling someone drag at his wings, feeling something being pushed inside his back, between where his wings come from, making him whimper.

He didn't like this, he wanted away. After a second, he felt something being injected to his back, making pain burn through his back and wings, before moving to his entire body, feeling something start to drip from his eyes and mouth, seeing it had a silver color.

It hurt. It hurt so bad, but he couldn't do anything. He wanted out, he didn't like this he didn't want to be here, but he couldn't move.

"His condition is worsening." Ace tried to look to the sound, to the voice, hoping someone was here, but couldn't feel or see anyone, just those _things_.

Ace didn't want to die here.

He felt something being pushed inside his wing, making a small whimper sound from his mouth, wanting to scream.

It hurt so bad.

-x-

"Aoba?" Marco heard Shanks ask, looking over at the vampire that stood still, head looking to the side, to the ocean, not reacting at all.

He knew this was all hard on the other vampire, really caring for Ace, not even wanting to fly yesterday, just having his wings out to stretch them since that was needed. He could both see and feel the vampire was on edge, so this, Aoba not reacting at all, had him really worried, eyes seeming hazy in a way. What if the things, the Dread Doctors, came back? As he was about to move a hand to see if he could get Aoba's attention, being close, Shanks stopped him.

"No. It's nothing dangerous. He's getting a message."

That had Marco frown. "Message, yoi?" Shanks nodded. "I have no idea how it works, but Vincent, being a Lord, can speak to the other vampires like this, they can feel the Lords at all times. If anything happens, they know. I have no idea how this works, just let it go and Aoba will tell if it's relevant." Marco nodded, never having seen Ace like this before. "Vincent is a lord?" Shanks blinked. "You didn't know?" Marco shook his head. "No, yoi. When we asked Ace who Vincent was, he just said he was Vincent. We never pushed it." Shanks gave a nod, telling it was not unusual for Ace not to tell. Shanks also admitting he didn't know how this worked at all, how Vincent could do things since he was a Lord. It was all a lot to take in, but that Vincent was one they could really trust with Ace.

After a few minutes, Aoba looked at them, eyes big.

"Vincent found Ace. He's alive."

Marco gave a relieved breath at that, feeling this was the best news he could ever have gotten. "Where is he, yoi?" He asked, walking closer to Aoba, hoping they were close so they could get to Ace. They needed to get him back. Aoba gave a nod and told they were at a half-abandoned island not far away, maybe a half a day with sailing away, Vincent taking Ace there since he knew they were here. Marco quickly went to change their directing, before going and updating Pops, the man happy about this.

They would get Ace back.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a frown, waking into the abandoned looking building, a huge mansion. He could even walk upright into the mansion, the ceiling and doors being tall enough. When they got inside, Aoba walking in front, not seeming worried at all, which helped, they followed after the blue-haired kid. As they walked into the mansion, he got more and more worried as he saw pools of blood here and there, holes in the walls and ceiling, looking to be abandoned and fighting happening here. Was Ace really here?

After they walked more, going through a set of big doors, Aoba looked up and gave a happy sound. "Vincent!"

The captain looked up too, seeing what he first believed to be a wall with stairs, was a way up to a throne, on top of the throne sat a man he remembers as Vincent, sitting calmly, legs crossed, and leaning on an arm. What had him blink, was the _gigantic_ dark red wings from his back, at least 3 times the size of Vincent, in the air and spread, looking to be showing it off, wither to protect or defend. How did he have wings now? It had just been a blood moon, maybe he was able since he was a Lord? He would ask Ace later. The man also had a long cape on that went down the throne. It was an amazing sight, and it had him a bit worried of walking closer, especially when he noticed Marco- who was looking uncomfortable since they stepped foot here- taking a step to the side, moving closer to him. Marco didn't like this, or his phenix at least.

"Hello, Aoba." Started Vincent. "How are you?" The man didn't change his demeanor, looking down at them in a way. Aoba gave a smile. "I'm good! Is Ace here?" The last was said with a tilt of the head. Vincent gave a nod. "He is." The captain felt glad Ace was here. "How is he? Where did you find him? Is my son fine?" He asked, needing to know. Vincent gave a hum mixed with a sigh.

"Young Ace was walking confused in a forest not far away, scared and injured. I made him forget most of what he was through, just being pain. He looks fine, but something does feel off about him."

He saw Aoba tilting his head. "Something off?" Vincent nodded. "Yes. Something feels wrong, but I am not sure what." The man looked at him. "Be sure to watch him for a while. Those doctors let him go for a reason, he didn't escape." He gave a nod. "We will. We will always care and be sure our family is fine." He remembers Aoba telling no one escapes from the Dread Doctors. He had though the man had gotten Ace out, but this was not the case. He hoped everything was fine and would make sure Ace visited Bay.

Vincent gave a nod, before he looked to his side, to an opening to another room. "Ace. You can come now." After a second, a head peeped from the left side of the opening, before a big smile was on Ace's face. "Aoba!" Aoba gave a big smile too and the two vampires met in the middle to hug each other. The captain was glad Ace looked fine, acting like he did usually. As the two had hugged, Ace looked at him, smiling even more. "Pops!" Whitebeard felt glad Ace was safe and okay, smiling as he moved down to hug the kid when he came to him. Ace looked to be fine, which was everything he had hoped for.

When Ace let go, he clapped his hands a bit, looking happy, looking up at Vincent, waving a bit. "Bye, Vincent! Thank you for getting me." The man just gave a chuckle, still leaning on his arm calmly with legs crossed. "Bye, Ace, Aoba. Be safe." Both vampires gave a nod, looking glad. Both vampires gave a happy laugh, before they started to head out, the captain glad Ace was fine. He hoped this was all a thing that was over, that nothing more would happen with those dread doctors.

He was glad Ace was fine, and hoped it would stay like that.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know this is really late and I apologize for that. I hope that chapter was good and not too rushed. Let's now hope Ace is fine and nothing more terrible thing will happen to the poor kid_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _(Link also at my profile)You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _(Link also at my profile)_


	19. Dark Flame Chapter 19

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _This will have this and that as things calm down from the last chapters. Also, a small language warning, but nothing bad_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard felt glad when he saw Ace keeping his good mood when he got on the boat, just getting off the island where Vincent was. He could see all his commanders, Shanks's crew, and Aoba were glad Ace looked fine. Ace looked a bit… over-happy too, acting like a child. Well, more so than usual when he had fun or was happy. So did Aoba. And, as if Benn sensed the question, he said they acted like this because of Vincent- that was the reason he acted so calm and relaxed. It apparently made the vampires act calm and happy around him, having something to do with the fact Vincent was a Lord. The captain would try and ask more about Vincent later, when Ace hopefully was more comfortable speaking about it.

When they got to the boat, everyone was happy to see Ace fine, which seemed to make Ace happy too. He knew many were still a bit wary because Ace was a vampire, but it was getting better as they saw Ace wasn't dangerous, not like the rumors said. He had heard those himself, vampires being told to be predatory beasts who killed everyone they saw. He guessed they existed- or had existed- but Ace wasn't that kind.

He did tell the commanders Ace was fine, but that Vincent had said something was off and to keep an eye out and mention anything that was out of the ordinary. Marco gave him a look that said he would be sure to keep an eye on Ace too, and he would be able to sense more because of his phoenix. He hoped it wasn't anything bad, just something small that was left from the dread doctors. He didn't know what it could be, and really didn't like the fact Ace had been let go, not escaped. He hoped things would be fine somehow.

The red-haired pirates stayed with them for a few hours, before they left, the two vampires looking a bit sad to be parted were good friends, maybe more so than he believed. The two worked well together, and he hoped they could meet again, maybe have the vampire over for a bit. It made Ace really happy to have the other over, and they might need each other after what Ace had been through, not that he remembers it, but still. Aoba couldn't stay right now, but they hoped nothing would happen to Ace, that things would be fine.

Things were calm for a while after that, them trying to stay away from others to have things calm for everyone after what had happened.

But, after 4 days, when they were stocking up on small things at a small island, someone suddenly walked on the ship.

The man had slicked back silver hair and pale skin, and he looked really bored. He wore a black coat with red clouds that was red on the inside and had a high collar- half of it was open, showing he had no shirt under- grey and white pants, and sandals. The man had a necklace with a triangle, a bandana with some markings around his neck, and a scythe looking weapon with 3 blades on his back.

As he was on his way to ask who and what he wanted, the man spoke before he could, speaking loud. "Okay, idiots. I do _not_ want to be here, but I need to apparently, so try not to make this way more hideous it needs to be." Whitebeard did not like this man at all, and was about to tell him to leave, not wanting him here, especially if he didn't want to be here himself. Why was he here even? But, before he could, another voice spoke. "Hidan?" The captain turned to see Ace, having his head tilted, looking at the man. Did Ace know this man? The man- Hidan- gave an annoyed look. "Look, it's the moron. What the fuck are you even doing? Angering idiotic fucking dread doctors."

Whitebeard was just about to tell the man to leave, when Ace gave a small laugh and smile. "Well, I at least don't anger priests." He saw Hidan's eye twitch at that. "Fucker." Ace gave a laugh, not minding the attitude. "You staying?" Hidan gave a small snort. "For a small bit, apparently. Not that I want to stay here." Ace sent a look at him. "Can Hidan stay for a day or two?" The captain thought it over. Ace seemed to want the man to stay, him even seeing Marco sending a look at him, making him not too sure. "He can stay, if he doesn't act out of his way." He would be sure to keep an eye on this man. Ace gave a happy laugh, walking over to Hidan. "Come come! I'll show you around!" HIdan rolled his eyes and said something, too low for him to hear. He had a feeling he wouldn't like this man, but he would make do right now, unless Hidan acted way too unfavorable.

As the two was gone, Marco walked closer to him. "Ace wants something, yoi." The captain frowned. "What?" Marco gave shook his head a bit. "Ace, the vampire, it wants something from Hidan."

Whitebeard frowned. Ace did? "How do you know?" Marco gave a sigh. "I feel it, yoi. And with the way Ace looks at him." The captain gave a nod. "We'll keep an eye on them. This might not be anything new." Marco nodded, agreeing. They should keep an eye on Ace, especially if it was something bad, something connected to what had happened with the dread doctors.

The two came back to the deck a bit later, Hidan looking bored and Ace a bit happy, when he looked closer, he saw Ace looking expectant for some reason. He was sure Marco, or the phoenix, could feel that. He didn't know what to think of it. When they came back out, he decided to ask who Hidan was, on how Ace knew him. Ace blinked at it, before smiling. "I've known him for years. You know the package of food I get each month? It's from him." Ace pointed at Hidan, who just snorted. "You just get the damn leftovers. Not the actually good stuff I need at times." Ace shrugged. "I like it." Hidan just shook his head. "Asshole. Now, I'm going to go take a shower." Then the man left, Ace just giving a laugh.

The man was special, acting uncaring and bored, acting like he was above everyone. He hoped the man wouldn't stay here for long. It did seem to help Ace, and he wasn't too bad, at least not yet.

When they headed to dinner a bit later, Hidan was still not out on deck, seeming to stay inside, but the captain got a few words from others that he wasn't kind to them, not even trying to it seemed like. He should at least try to act nice, but the man didn't. But, if he stayed away, hopefully in Ace's room most of the time, it would be fine.

He didn't see Hidan after that, and didn't really see Ace either, not until it was dinner, Ace arriving a bit late. When Ace sat down, Thatch got the food he had made for Ace, the chef trying his best to make the best food to Ace with blood, even though he was still uncomfortable with it, but it was getting better.

But, instead of looking really glad, as he usually did when he got that kind of food, he didn't react.

The captain saw Ace look down at his food, looking at it with a blank look. Ace usually looked glad to get food, especially the ones made with blood, which he knew this was. Maybe something was wrong with it? As he was on his way to ask if everything was right, Ace suddenly stood up and headed out through the door, which has him blink. Ace needed to eat. As he was in his way to speak, seeing the others also wondering why Ace suddenly stood up to head out, Ace suddenly yelled.

"HIDAN! I'M HUNGRY!"

The captain blinked. What? Before he could react, he heard a faint yell from Hidan. He didn't hear what it was, but was sure it was a swear. It had Ace smile and give a small laugh, before he half-ran out of the galley.

At first, he was worried and confused, not sure why Ace had done that. He never had before, not even when Aoba was here. The others had the same look as him. After a few seconds, he remembered Ace had told- half-told more like- that the feeding package he got was from Hidan. He knew Ace liked that more. The man probably brought some and that was more alluring than this food, which he got.

He told this to the others, who agreed on it. It made sense. The two did seem to have a weird tone together. And, like Marco had said, Ace did look at Hidan a special way. Maybe that was since Ace could smell the other had brought something for Ace to eat.

The man was kind of special, but they could make do for now. He wasn't too bad, but he wouldn't have been allowed in the boat if he didn't know anyone, and Ace seemed to like him. It was normal chatter after that. The captain left the galley after a few more minutes, a few of the commanders joining him, also having gotten to the galley early.

It was a calm day, which was good.

-x-

Marco felt his spine shiver, not sure why.

He felt something was wrong, something was really wrong, and it had him look to his right, sure that whatever it was was that way. "Son?" Marco looked to Pops, the man looking at him in worry. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head a bit. "I don't know, yoi. Something feels… off." Marco didn't like it. He gave a frown as the feeling stayed, not going away. He felt that it was Ace, or the vampire, but it felt different. He had never felt this before; he wanted to hide, and he didn't know why.

Maybe something was happening with him now because of something with the dread doctors? That thought had him start to walk towards Ace's room, needing to check if something was wrong or not. Pops seemed to realise this and let him go. Marco would tell him what it was, and it was most likely nothing as he was just worried for nothing. Ace was probably just asleep and had a nightmare or something, and his vampire reacted, at least he hoped that was it. He could maybe faintly remember feeling something slightly familiar to this when Ace fed off animals, but this… this was _much_ worse. He shook his head a bit. It was probably nothing, maybe a nightmare from Ace, trying not to think about the fact it was in the middle of the day. When he got to Ace's room, he knocked once, waiting a few seconds before he knocked again. As he still got nothing, feeling the feeling he felt growing stronger, he moved to open the door slowly to check on Ace.

But, when he saw the inside of the room, his entire body froze as he took the scene in.

Hidan was sitting on a chair with his head leaned back. On top of him was Ace, him sitting on his lap, Ace's mouth over Hidan's and body moving in a weird manner. Maybe this was how Ace reacted when he was being intimate with someone. Ace did look at Hidan in a special way, him feeling Ace- the vampire- wanted something from Hidan, and maybe this was it. It was a terrifying feeling, but he didn't think it would make him feel fear. As he was about to stutter out an apology, not expecting this, Ace's head snapped to look at him.

All air left his lungs, complete fear filling him.

Ace had blood dripping down his face and from his fangs, eyes blood red and a sneer on his face. He saw Hidan's body moving as the man was choking, him seeing blood starting to drip out of Hidan's mouth, Marco now seeing a piece of flesh on the ground, it looking like a tongue.

Ace had bitten Hidan's tongue off, spit it out, and was drinking the blood that came from the wound. That was why this felt so different, that was why he felt so much fear.

Ace was feeding off of a living human and didn't want to share with anyone.

A loud sneer was given to him, Ace's face looking the most predatory he had ever seen, which had him take a stuttering step back, letting go of the door. As he let go of the door, it starting to close automatically, and he saw Hidan move a shaking hand to Ace's head. Marco was sure it was to stop the other, when Ace moved back to Hidan, teeth biting down into his neck, continuing to feed and body moving, Hidan grasping some of Ace's hair. Then, the door closed.

Marco couldn't move, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, mind standing still. Ace was killing Hidan, feeding off of him. "Marco?" He could barely hear the mumble from Izou, sounding far away, even though he could see the other male a few feet from him.

Marco have never been this afraid before.

"Get Pops." He barely managed to get out with a breath, unable to move or take his eyes off the door. "What?" He heard Izou ask. Marco took a deep breath, eyes closing, trying to concentrate, to get the words out, apparently not managing to earlier. "Get. Pops." Marco could at least hear his own words this time. He saw Izou nodding, looking worried, before moving away. "Stay with him." He heard the other male say before he left, obviously telling someone close to keep an eye on him. It was not him who needed to be kept an eye on, but Ace. Lord, what if they were too late? Ace had fed for at least a couple minutes based on the feeling. Marco knew he couldn't do anything; he was frozen in fear. He didn't want to send any of the others, not wanting them to be injured. He could only think of Pops- he might be able to speak reason to Ace. He now realised what Ace had said before wasn't something he just said for fun, but he actually meant to eat from Hidan. They should have realised. Ace had never done that before.

Marco tried to get his mind to calm and his heart to stop racing, feeling the intense fear from the room in front of him slowly ebbing away, no idea if that was a good sign or not. After what felt like a minute, but Marco didn't really know, he felt something nudge him, looking over to see Pops there, looking worried. Marco shook his head a bit, sure the man had tried to get his attention. "Ace is feeding off Hidan, yoi." He saw the frown Pops had deepened. "What?" Marco moved a hand to his face, feeling better, feeling the fear still slowly ebbing away, it barely there now. "Ace is feeding off Hidan. I can't… I can't move yet." He was frozen in place, scared of the vampire, not wanting to admit it. But, it was getting better. Ace had never had this much predatory feeling around him. He did when he lost control, but this felt different.

Pops looked more worried at that, making a motion and sending the ones out that weren't a commander away before going over to Ace's door, carefully opening it, Marco seeing and feeling Pops getting ready in case.

When the door opened, he saw the inside of the room again, expecting to see Hidan dead on the ground, or Ace somehow still feeding. But, when he saw the inside, he saw Hidan sitting in his chair still, still breathing somehow, two clear holes in his neck, and Ace beside him on a chair, looking happy. "Ace, son?" Tried Pops carefully.

Ace moved his head to look at Pops, eyes back to normal, before giving a groan, hand going to his face. " _Fuck._ " Hidan gave a loud laugh. "Says you! Birdy boy peeped inside. Looked like you tried to kill him for being here." Ace gave a groan again. "I forgot he could feel! And, you know I don't like sharing." A sarcastic laugh came from Hidan. "Understatement, asshole." Ace gave a snort. "Fuck off, bastard." Hidan stood up, giving a bow. "Gladly, your majesty. You're at least good to go for a while now. So no fill for a few months." Ace gave a loud groan at that. "Bastard!" Hidan then just gave a snort as he walked past them, hand massaging his neck where he saw many small scars from puncture marks. What?

When the man was gone, Pops looked at Ace again, who was massaging his face too. Marco managed to take a few steps closer, seeing Ace was okay now and the same with Hidan. "Son, what was that? Marco said you fed on him." It didn't look like Hidan had been fed off of. He was fine. Ace gave a small hum, before he seemed to actually comprehend the question. "I feed off him. He's my preference." Wait, hadn't Ace and Aoba mentioned something about preference before? "What does that mean, yoi?" Did it mean they craved specific blood more?

Ace gave a small hum. "It means we like it better, makes us last longer without warm blood or human blood. Makes us feel better. I think Vincent sent him." Ace sounded happy, which was most likely because he got his prefered blood. Thatch, who had appeared, gave a small snort. "What's your preference? Being an asshole?" Hidan wasn't the nicest, but Marco had a feeling it was more than that. Ace gave a small chuckle. "I wish. It's the blood. Some crave males, females, devil fruit users, fishmen, witches, other beings, and so on." That made more sense. But, what was Hidan? He didn't have a devil fruit, he had seen him in water. "Aaaannnddd what is Hidan?" Asked Thatch.

"Immortal."

Marco had to blink, seeing everyone doing the same. "Immortal, yoi?" That had to be wrong. He wasn't even a devil fruit user. He couldn't be immortal. Ace just nodded. Thatch gave a snort. "Funny, kiddo. But, really, what is he?" Ace gave a chuckle, and instead of answering right away, Ace moved his hand in a quick motion, throwing his dagger at them, it barely missing him as it zooming past him.

"Fuckers! Where is my neckl-" He hear Hidan start, before the dagger lodged into his neck, going straight through, blood oozing out.

Marco was about to jump into action to save the other male. They might not like him, but he didn't deserve to die. As he was expecting Hidan to fall down, he just gave a bored look, moving his body to a calm stance with a hand on his hip, the other taking the dagger out of his neck, showing it had gone straight through, before the wound _healed_. "Really?" Started Hidan. "Why?" Ace gave a chuckle. "As I said. Immortal." Hidan just rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. As long as you're not an ass like Kaku and frikking decapitate me every other hour." Marco had no idea how to react. Hidan was immortal? "How?" He needed to ask. Hidan gave a snort.

"Crazy religious people couple thousands of years ago. Tried to sacrifice me to gain immortality. They read wrong, I became immortal, they died. Fun story."

The man then rolled his eyes at them, before walking into the room, grabbing his necklace from the desk in Ace's room, sending a look at Ace. "No fucking food for two or so months from me." Ace gave a small whine at it, and when Hidan moved out of the room, Ace followed, laughing suddenly. Ace seemed to like Hidan, and it might be because of the fact the man fit Ace's preference. He would remember that and ask Ace about it later. What that actually meant, and why it had him react so badly. He never had before.

After that, the day went calmly, a few wondering what had happened earlier, what had him suddenly freeze. Marco had just said it was nothing to worry about, which they accepted. The feeling that Ace had before was gone, him getting what he wanted, and Marco would remember the feeling, that it wasn't anything bad. He guessed Ace was protective over Hidan since the man was his preference.

Hidan did stay for another hour before he left, leaving with a roll of his eyes and acting like he didn't care about anything or anyone. But, if he was immortal and had been alive for a while, at least two thousands years if it was true, he could imagine the man was just bored. It sounded horrible to not be able to die.

* * *

 _And, that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed_

 _I know nothing much happened, but things are just calming down and things will happen soon. I also thought this was a good time to introduce the man Ace got his food packages from and fed off of. He is Hidan from the anime Naruto. I think he is kinda cool, and he will appear now and then_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _"at" Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link at my page)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _(Link at my page)_


	20. Dark Flame Chapter 20

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _A few different things with happen in this chapter, including some explanation of things which occurred in the last one._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco felt his eye twitch, his hand moving to flick the side of Ace's head, making the other look at him in confusion and curiosity. "Don't eat like a pig, yoi." Ace swallowed the food he had in his mouth as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Birdy. I can eat how I want." the kid continued to stuff his face, , making Marco move to flick Ace again.

But, as he was about to flick Ace, red eyes and a snarl was given to him, seeing two fangs out, making him take his hand back.

As he took his hand away and somewhat retreating in fear, the red eyes and teeth disappeared, Ace proceeding to grin widely. As the fear disappeared, Marco felt his eye twitch more noticeably, moving his arm to hit Ace over the head, making the kid give an "Omph!" Marco gave the vampire a glare. " _Don't do that!_ " He hated it when the kid did that. He had been doing it a lot the last few weeks, becoming more daring with his vampire after Hidan left. Since he saw Ace feed from another human, Ace seemed to open up more. He knew some beings or animals felt more comfortable around others once they had seen them eat. He knew Ace wasn't an animal, but he still had the same kind of instincts as them. There was still a lot he didn't know about Ace and wanted to get to know the other better.

Ace gave a sly smile, before he moved a bit towards him, giving a snarl again, fangs out and eyes red, almost making Marco fall of the bench as he tried to scurry away on instinct. As he was preoccupied with that, Ace took the time to run away, heading out the door with a laugh.

Marco felt a vein appearing on his forehead. " _That brat._ " He muttered to himself, before he stood up and headed after the kid. "Ace! Get back here, yoi!" He could hear the others inside the galley laughing.

That kid would be the death of him one day!

-x-

Marco gave a small breath, walking over to the railing and leaning against it, standing next to Ace, who gave him a smile.

He turned to look at the half-moon that was a bit over the horizon, as it was closing in on midnight. He had given Ace the duty to clean the deck early, Ace complaining and gaining sympathy from Pops - which made Marco annoyed - and had just gotten away with completing only half of the duty. "Can't sleep, yoi?" Ace gave a hum next to him, also looking at the moon. "No. But, I usually don't sleep at this time of the night. We like to be awake now. You?" Marco gave a small nod. "Not tired yet. Is that why you're often late to breakfast or duties in the morning, yoi? Because you sleep more in the morning?" Marco hoped not, knowing he had been stern on that and had even given a few punishments at times.

Ace gave a nod. "Yeah. No matter how much I try, I can't sleep early. It just feels wrong." Marco gave a nod, giving a small look to Ace. "I will try not to give you morning duties, yoi. You should have told me that." He should have realised there was a reason for it since it happened often. He knew vampires were beings of the night. Ace might only be a half-vampire, but he was still a vampire. Ace gave a smile as he learned on his hands. "It's fine. I need to try and be awake in the mornings. Stuff happens then too." Marco gave a small chuckle. "Still. You shouldn't push your self, especially when it's something your vampire side can't do very well." Ace only gave a small hum, turning back to the view. Marco was sure Ace didn't mind that he might not have duties in the morning any more.

After standing out for a small while, he saw Ace giving a yawn, his fangs appearing. They disappeared when Ace closed his mouth, shaking his head a bit. Marco thought Ace's human side might be tired, but not his vampire. But, that yawn had him smile, feeling glad. He didn't know too much about vampires, but he knew they didn't like to show vulnerability. And, as with most living creatures, yawning was a sign of vulnerability. He was glad Ace felt comfortable around him enough to do that.

Marco moved a hand over Ace's shoulders, brining the other into a small hug, shocking the other. "Never be afraid to tell me anything, yoi. I want you to feel happy and comfortable here." He felt more than he heard the small laugh Ace gave. "I know, and I am. It's amazing here. There isn't many other places I can imagine being." That had Marco smile too.

After a couple of minutes, something had him look down at Ace's head, still having his arm around Ace's shoulders, who didn't seem to mind the prolonged hug. "Do you feel fine, yoi?" Ace frowned as he leaned back a bit, looking at him. "Yes. Why?" Marco nodded and gave a breath. "Just making sure, after the thing with the doctors, yoi." Ace blinked, Marco seeing something that had him worried, before Ace spoke. "I feel fine. But, I think I might go to sleep now, or try too at least. Good night, Marco." Marco gave a nod, bidding the other good night too.

As he was alone by the railing, he gave a small breath, hoping what he felt was wrong. But, he was sure Ace smelled of something. Almost like metal, but not quite. Maybe smelling like wood and salt too. He just picked up something very strong and distinct whilst Ace was close by,something he couldn't place. And, he was sure he saw something silver in Ace's eye, but it quickly disappeared. Marco shook his head.

Probably nothing. And, Ace did seem fine. But, he still felt he should tell someone, either Bay or Pops, or both, just in case. He would see would sleep on it, and decided what to do tomorrow. He was sure nothing would between then and now.

-x-

Whitebeard looked at his children that were out on deck, preparing to dock at an island so they could stock up on some things.

Things had been calm the last few months and he tried to keep things calm for everyone.. He was still worried about Ace and what had happened with those doctors. But, nothing seems wrong. Marco had said he smelled something or felt something maybe, but wasn't sure. Nothing else has come up, so he felt things were fine. At least for now, and hoped it would stay like that.

They were at a neutral island now, a somewhat big one. There were often different pirates here, but there were rarely any fights or battles here. The inhabitants of the island were amazing and skilled fighter, though they avoided taking part in any, who managed to keep the island, and its surrounding areas, neutral. Visitor often feared getting on their bad side. He knew a smart pirate crew wouldn't start anything here, knowing that both the Whitebeard pirates, and the inhabitants of the island, would confront them and were strong enough to take them on. The Whitebeard pirates hadn't been to this island in a while, nearly half a year. The inhabitants didn't mind them staying, and often enjoyed their visits. A few of them were on the dock to welcome them, even though it was almost 11, the sky dark and the moon high in the sky, a few days away from it being a full moon.

As the boarding plank was lowering for them to disembark, and the ones on the island ready to meet and greet them, he noticed Marco having a frown. Before he could ask about it, Marco spoke. "Ace?" The captain looked over at Ace too, who had a snarl, looking at the island, fangs half out and eyes shifting between red and great, yet he was clearly trying to contain himself. When the captain looked in the direction which Ace was looking, he saw someone else snarling in return. Another vampire? Maybe not, this person had yellow eyes, almost glowing. Wasn't that Zara? He was a nice kid, always helpful, though he didn't get along with some of them, especially Marco. Maybe this was why.

As he was about to ask Ace if he was fine and what was happening to have him react like this, Ace and Zara lunged towards each other.

The captain, realising that Ace was going to attack, tried to stop him - already knowing he wouldn't reach him in time, but needed to the same time, another man appeared in front of Ace, delivering a punch to his gut - just as Vincent had done a few months prior. Also seeing another person doing the same to Zara, both falling down to the ground, gasping as the wind was knocked out of them. The two newcomers moved to have their elbows under Ace and Zara's neck, pinning them down. What was going on?

The one holding Ace down, who was still snarling at Zara - the other snarling back - looked up at him. "Do you have a vampire bind?" Whitebeard blinked. "A what?" The man sighed. "That's a no." The man, Max if he remembered, looked to another guy who came back. "You can borrow one, it should have a bit of power over him, even though it's made for werewolves." As the man said that, Ace gave another snarl, which had the man put more pressure on his neck, which had him, and some others, move to stop him, especially Marco. "Stop it, yoi." Said the commander as he moved to help Ace.

Max lifted an eyebrow at the first commander. "And have him kill Zara? Or Zara kill him? Or them kill each other? No thanks. Next time,tell us if you have any supernatural additions to your crew." As the man said this, he saw the man on top of Zara pushing down on his neck as Zara gave a snarl. The captain didn't know what was happening right now and could see the others thinking the same, wanting to get the man off of Ace, but saw they were doing the same to Zara, which helped settle them a bit. But still, he didn't like this. Max gave a sigh. "You obviously don't know what's going on and I will explain when both have the binds on."

Thatch gave a frown. "Bind? Will it hurt Ace?" Max shook his head. "No. It'll just calm and suppress his vampire slightly, I hope." That was good. A minute later, a man handed a bracelet to Max and other man on top of Zara, both putting the bracelets on Ace and Zara.

The effect seemed to be instantaneous for Zara, eyes going changing to blue and ceasing to snarl,, being allowed to get up. Ace was still snarling a bit, but seem to have calming down slightly. Max was more reluctant to let Ace up, doing it slowly and giving a point to go towards the crew, who were still on the ship. Ace did so and stood beside Whitebeard's leg, seeming mad and unsure, holding on to his pants. Max then looked at Zara. "Back and you're not allowed on that ship or close to the vampire for now." The other just nodded and went away, seeming neutral, another following behind him.

Max then looked at them, giving a sigh. "Again, next time you have any supernatural additions to your crew, please tell us ." Whitebeard gave a nod, moving a hand to Ace, giving some reassurance but only grasp his pant leg tighter, which had him worried. "It's normal. The bind is probably something he hasn't worn before. It keeps his vampire from coming out, but not completely, since it's made for werewolves." Whitebeard gave a nod. "Is Zara a werewolf?" Max nodded. "Yes. Which is why I'm annoyed you didn't tell us you had a vampire. They _do not_ mix, especially, the first time they meeting. They hopefully will settle more once they've been around each other a few times." The captain was about to answer when another voice spoke. "I don't like it." Whitebeard looked down at Ace. "I want it off." Max shook his head. "Not happening, Kiddo. You know you will attack Zara then, and he will attack back."

Ace gave a small nod, not liking this, but agreeing, seeming to realise this himself. The captain looked at Max. "How long will he need to wear it?" Max shrugged. "At least for a day, depends on how long you will stay here." Whitebeard nodded. "We had planned to stay for maybe 3 days, to relax." Max nodded. "But no more. the full moon is in 4 days, the vampire can't be here then." The captain nodded, understanding that. "We will leave in 3 at the latest." The man nodded, seeming relaxed by that and the fact they understood the situation. Why Marco never liked the other made sense now, seeing as the other was a werewolf, it must have put his phoenix on edge.

Max proceeded to explain a bit about the bracelets, a werewolf bind, which suppressed the werewolf to some extent and helped to keep them calm. It worked slightly on Ace too but there was one especially for vampires, which they should obtain. Ace wouldn't like it, but it was only for emergencies. They were told to think about it like the ring Ace wore, that protected him from the sun, but much stronger. Ace didn't seem to like the idea, but agreed, understanding that he didn't always have full control over his vampire. But, the captain did reassure him that they would never use it unless it was absolutely necessary.

As Max left, Ace staying close to Whitebeard for a while, Marco staying as well. Marco seemed a bit worried about Ace, especially when he made a few comments which Ace normally would respond to with a playful snarl towards Marco, but Ace showed no reaction Marco would say that he found it annoying and wanted Ace to stop, but he knew his son better than that, and knew he actually liked it. The two were really playful around each other and it was sort of cute to watch, amusing. He'd knew that others had noticed and felt the same. .

Ace did seem become more like himself after a small while, joking around with Marco again, but without the use of his vampire abilities. He had apparently thrown some seeds at Marco before running away, annoying Marco and making him chase after Ace. Ace seemed to like that, finding it fun, even though he did get punishment.

Ace did turn in earlier than normal, which worried Marco, but it might be because of the bind. They would stay here for a couple of days, not wanting to staying too long, because of the full moon and and so that Ace could be rid of the bind quickly. Though they would need to stay for a bit, as they still needed to stock up.

The captain was sure things would be fine.

-x-

Marco gave a small frown as he saw Ace was up, it wasn't even 7 in the morning, something which normally didn't happen, which made him worry.

There weren't many up yet, most staying up to drink and going to bed late, which was fine. They were here to relax and stock up on things after all. What almost surprised him more than the fact Ace was up, was the fact that Thatch was up too. The chef was rarely up this early without a reason. Marco was surprised the man wasn't sleeping off a hangover.

"Hey Ace!" Yelled Thatch as he walked over to Ace,the kid turning to look at the chef. "What's that guy? Hidan?" Ace tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Even Marco didn't get what Thatch was asking. The chef blinked. "Oh. I mean like, what is he to you? You look at him weirdly, and you feed off of him." Thatch moved his eyebrows at Ace. "Is he your boyfriend?" Marco wondered about that himself. Ace did look at the other in a special way whilst he was here. Ace looked disgusted for a few seconds. "Hidan? Lord no! I just feed off of him." Thatch blinked. "But, isn't the one you feed from the one a vampire bonds with?" Marco had heard that too, but now it didn't seem like that, especially since Ace looked disgusted by the idea. Ace looked a bit uncomfortable- as he usually did when someone asked about his vampire side, though he seemed to be more okay speaking about it now,, most likely because of the bind- as he shook his head a bit.

"Sort of no. Just feeding is not bonding, it's feeding. It's more with an actual bonding. But… biting and feeding is a part…"

Thatch blinked. "Oh… Cool. Do you have one?" Ace shook his head. "No." Thatch looked to be waiting for more. "Whyyy?" Ace shrugged. "We often need to bite someone to find out, and I don't like to bite others. We can find them based on smell if they bleed, but that's it. It also might take a bit of time to find them, but they will taste and smell _really_ _good._ " Thatch nodded, and Marco took note of that. He was still learning new things about Ace and vampires, making him feel like he still didn't know Ace all that well. He wanted to get to know Ace better, but knew the kid was uncomfortable speaking about himself. Ace said his goodbyes to Thatch, as he headed to start his duties, he had the first shift which was assigned to the machine room. Thatch headed over to him.

"See, Birdy? He is available."

Marco gave a sigh, not wanting to deal with Thatch's nonsense this early. He knew the man couldn't be up to anything good at this hour. "What are you talking about, yoi?" Thatch snorted. "Come on, Feather Brain! Everyone can see you have a crush on the vampire kid! You've always wanted to be with him!" Marco rolled his eyes, starting to head to the galley for breakfast. "I don't, and please get rid of that idea, and don't call Ace that, yoi - he doesn't like it. I just want to get to know him more." He heard Thatch let out a small laugh. "No way! You can't be serious! Just admit it!" Marco gave a small glare towards Thatch, really not in the mood for this. "I _do not_ like Ace like that, yoi!" The chef just gave a chuckle. "Of course, birdy! Came get me when you're ready to admit it!" That would be never. He gave a small wave to the chef as he left, not wanting to speak about this anymore.

Thatch could really be annoying at times. Marco gave a small snort as he shook his head.

Him having a crush on Ace? Not happening. He liked Ace as a brother, nothing more. And, things were going much better as his phoenix was slowly - really slowly - getting used to the vampire.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it_

 _I know it was a bit fast paced, but I hoped it was okay. More things will happen with Zara and the werewolves in the next chapter_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


	21. Dark Flame Chapter 21

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I apologize for this being so late. It is also a bit short, but this is mostly build up for the future_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

As the next day started, Marco mentioned to everyone they would be here for 2 more days, just having spoken of it at the morning meeting. They needed to restock things, as well as the ship needed some minor repairs that was easier made while docked. Ace had calmed down after the first day, even being let out of the bind with reluctance from Max, and told to stay away from Zara, just in case. If he wanted to be close, the bind would be back on. Max also told them were they could get a vampire bind, just in case.

The stay had gone by fine and Marco was trying to be a bit around Zara. For some reason, his phoenix wasn't as scared of Zara as he was of Ace. But he thought maybe this could be a slower start to get used to Ace, to get used to a mythical creature. Zara was also a nice kid, friendly and pleasant. He never had been around the other much, not that he had been much around them either. Zara had probably stayed a bit back from visitors since he was a werewolf, but since they now knew, he was more around. Although, he wasn't close to the boat because of the vampires and werewolves not mixing.

It was night now, the clock just past 11pm and he was walking around the island with a few people, which also included Zara. Marco had never walked much around on this island, so he enjoyed this. They had been heading a bit around for the past 3 hours, Marco giving tips to the others in sailing, them seeming interested in it and they never really sailed out too far, just to fish and such.

And yes, Marco was enjoying himself, but something felt off, and it had the last hour. Marco wasn't able to keep his eyes from looking at Zara now and then, the feeling something was wrong, which only intensifying when Zara twitched now and then. But he tried to ignore it, to tell himself things were fine. The others weren't reacting to it, and they knew the werewolf better than him.

But, when the feeling didn't go away, only intensifying he looked at Zara, who was twitching more. "You sure you're okay?" The other half shook his head. "I-I don't- don't know. Where's Max?" Marco had a bad feeling about this. His phoenix agreeing, more than earlier. He was having a sort of hard time getting used to a werewolf. "I don't know, yoi. I'll see if I can get him." They weren't far away from the office to the major, the first commander having a feeling the older man was there. As Marco had taken a few hurried steps, a bit relieved to get a bit away from the other, knowing the others would be there and make sure he was fine, he quickly stopped and turned when a groan in pain was heard, his phoenix reacting to it. Something was wrong, really so.

Kent had a shocked look as he took a few steps back, looking at Tony. "Get Max! Now!" The man just nodded as he ran off, Kent looking at Zara. "Okay, kiddo. Just try and hold it for a bit more." What was happening? Marco felt he was frozen in place. Zara shook his head, groaning more as a yelp and small scream tore from his mouth as he fell to his knees, Maro hearing bones cracking. "I can't!" Yelled Zara. And that was when Marco got it.

Zara was changing. The full moon was now somehow. It wasn't supposed to be before tomorrow. But it was happening now.

Zara gave a small scream of pain again, bones cracking more as his body deformed, growing larger and tearing his shirt, fur starting to grow. Marco couldn't move, he was scared. It was just as when Ace lost control. Marco could only stare as Zara went through what looked like a painful change, before yellow eyes locked on him, a growl coming from the big white werewolf that stalked towards him. He had never met a real werewolf before, and this felt terrifying.

Marco couldn't move. He was stuck in fear.

When the werewolf was closer and got ready to attack, another fear had shivers go down his spine, before another loud growl was heard, and a body came from behind Marco, attacking Zara and growling at the werewolf with red eyes. Ace was here and he didn't look to be in control. Ace had probably sensed Zara was changing and that Marco was here, coming here both to protect Marco and to rid of the wolf as they didn't like each other. Marco had no idea what to do, he was stuck in fear as the two beings growled at each other.

The two soon launched at each other, biting, clawing, and growling at each other, being a bloody battle.

As Marco was looking on with fear, two arms suddenly hauled him back, turning to see Izou being the one to get him away, Pops, Thatch, Rakuyo, Max, and Tony not far away. Izou got him close to Pops, which was the best as that could help calm him. Marco needed to get his phoenix in control! He needed to be able to help! Be he couldn't like this. Pops gave a few words of comfort, Marco not able to distinguish them. Max walked forward as he did, crouching down on one knee and taking a gun out, aiming at the two fighting.

No, was he going to shoot them? He couldn't!

Just as Marco was about to try and speak, a gunshot was sounded, before two yelps.

Max just shot Zara and Ace. Max shot Ace! The vampire moved a hand to his shoulder, looking back at Max, who had a serious look. "Go away! Leave! You're scaring them, and we can handle Zara!" The man aimed his gun at Ace when Ace just out a growl, but the vampire soon turned as Zara gave a small whimpered as he halted away in the woods, doing his best to run.

"Don't fol-!" Was all Max got out before Ace followed, snarling. Max gave a swear, running after as he turned to look behind. "Tony, Kent, Red! Get ready!" The 3 ran after as they nodded, Marco glad they seemed to have a plan, but hoped it didn't involve anyone getting injured more, not Max shooting more.

As they were out of sight, the fear from the two beings got less and less, probably since they were moving further away. As he didn't feel frozen in fear, he soon fell down to the ground as he panted. He had never been scared like that, not only since two predators was there like that, but also since Max shot Ace. "Son?" Marco took a breath as he nodded. "Y-yeah. I-I'm good. Just give me a m-minute." Marco tried to take a deep breath. "I just need to- I can't believe Max shot Ace." Marco wasn't good when one of his family members were injured, especially when he already was on edge.

"Oh my God!" Marco looked over at Izou, who was crouched down and picking something up. "What is it?" He heard Pops say, and when Izou stood up and turned to them, Marco felt his insides twist. It was Ace's ring. It was the only thing keeping him from burning in the sun. This was a sunny place; the night lasted only for 5 hours. When the sun rose, Ace would burn. They needed to act. He faintly heard Pops speaking, but wasn't able to make out what he said, worried for Ace and his phoenix was disconcerted and agitated by all of this. He had never been in a situation like this.

Marco closed his eyes, taking a breath. _Get it together_. He just needed his phoenix to _calm down_ and _relax_. It was more important things than a stupid fear for vampires and werewolves, at least for now. Zara might be completely gone in his werewolf mind, but Ace wasn't, not fully lost at least. Ace was just protecting them, _protecting him._ All he needed to do was gather himself now, and he could have done something. For now, he just needed to breathe and do his best to fix and solve this situation.

When he opened his eyes, he saw most of those who had been there was gone, just Pops and Izou left, the others probably having left to try and find Ace, hopefully not going alone. When he moved to stand up, he noticed a man close to them, handing a gun out to Izou and him. "Here. If and when you get a clear shot, take it." Oh no no, Marco was _not_ going to shot Ace. Before he could voice that, the man shook his head. "It's not deadly bullets for them. They will wound them and have a tranquilizing effect." That helped, but Marco still didn't want to use it. The first commander still put the gun in his belt, just in case it go too bad, which he hoped not. "We have, at best 2 hours before sunrise. Zara will be normal by then, but then there's the vampire. We have warned everyone in the town. So, if you find him, get him to the closest house, they are all open." That had him blink. That was well prepared. "Have you dealt with this before?" Asked Pops, looking at the man, who nodded. "We have. You are not the first, and certainly not the last."

That was good to know, but he would be sure they were prepared when visiting islands, or more like preparing the island they would visit. When he was up and help better, they started the search, trying to find or hear where the two creatures were. Marco was somewhat fortunate, seeing as his phoenix reacted to the two creates, making so they could follow that. But, then again, Marco couldn't pinpoint it, seeing as the two were moving _fast_. They needed to find them, especially Ace. The man who had showed up, Bret, said it would be about an hour of sunlight before Zara turned back. Since the night was as short, the full moon was up after sunrise by a small while. That made things worse in his mind. If Ace got close to the sun and burned, Zara would still be a werewolf, meaning he could attack. This whole situation was bad.

They did run into the other 'search parties' if it could be called that, no one having found anything, just places that the two had been, but gone now. Time was running out fast, and Marco could even see sun rays slowly being visible from the horizon, the sky starting to go red. Morning was coming, and it was coming fast. Which each minute, each second, Marco felt his heart beat faster. When the sun finally rose, clear rays hitting the ground and lighting up the forest, Marco just hoped Ace was fine.

After the sun had been up for max 3 minutes, Marco stopped as a feeling came rushing to him. "Son?" Asked Pops, making Marco shake his head. Was… was someone calling his name? He could faintly hear it, but no one was talking. "I hear something, yoi." When the others looked confused, Marco knew for sure it was just him. But it felt important, making him walk to the sound, or voice in his head. Shushing the others when they were about to speak, needing to concentrate. He hadn't heard or felt anything like this.

But, when they got over a small hill, in a clearing, Marco halted at what he saw. A bit to the left in the clearing, laid Zara, the big wolf, or werewolf, giving out a whine when he saw them, not looking mad or frenzied. Seeing as the werewolf's fur was white, he could easily see the wolf was bleeding from his right front foot and from a wound on his chest. As Marco was on his way to take a step back, to assess the situation, the werewolf moved himself slightly, but enough for him to see Ace lying halfway under the werewolf, in the shadow.

At first, Marco had to admit he thought Ace was dead, seeing as Zara was alive. But Ace's chest was clearly moving, breathing strained, looking to be in pain from his face, eyes closed, Marco seeing red parts on his face, obviously been burned, but not too bad.

"Zara, you there?" Marco looked at Bret as he spoke. What did he mean? Zara was there, lying _on top_ of Ace. When the werewolf gave a whine again, Marco could only look at the werewolf. _'vampire hurt'_ was sounded at the same with the whine. Was- was the voice Zara? ' _help vampire_ '. It had to be the werewolf, but was he in his right mind? His phoenix wasn't telling him this was dangerous, which helped him think he somehow was. "He's- Zara's telling us to help Ace, yoi." Pops and Izou looked at him with frowns, but Bret just put his gun away. "Bloodline. When the sun goes up and he reaches the bloodline, his mind can come back. Bloodline is the line where you go from being frenzied to be more in your mind. All living creatures have it, even us. It only happens at this time of year, when the sun rises early. Or when he gets wolfsbane." Okay, that was a good quick explanation, but he would still ask for more when this was over, and he was sure everyone was safe.

They made their way over to the two creatures, Marco seeing Bret ready to defend himself in necessary. When they were close enough, the werewolf moved his head so they could get to Ace, the first thing that happened was that Izou moved to place the ring back on Ace's finger, making the vampire give a relieved breath. Marco was also glad to see Ace looked fine, just some minor burns on his face and neck.

As Ace was safe of burning, the werewolf gave a whine as he moved to fall down on his side, lying still. ' _Hurts'._ Marco wanted to move a hand and pet the werewolf, hoping he would be fine. But, as usual, his phoenix was too scared to do that. He was glad when Bret moved to pet the werewolf, moving to look at the wound on his chest. "You're fine, Zara. Just a small flesh wound. You did well and I'm sure Max is close by." The werewolf gave another whine at it, Marco not able to decipher that, maybe just being a whimper.

Bret then moved to look at Ace, who was now sitting up, Izou having helped him. "And you? You fine?" Ace gave a nod, looking mostly fine. "Y-yeah. My arm hurts though; he bit it. I bit him too though." Marco looked at Ace ghastly. "He _bit_ you, yoi?" Ace shrugged, before he perked up. "Oh, no, don't worry. I can't turn into a werewolf. I'm already a vampire. Also, a werewolf is also only contagious between midnight and 1 o'clock every second month." Well, that was new information for him. Pops had mentioned he had spoken to Ace and found more out about creatures. Ace seemed to know a lot.

Bret shook his head. "What happened? It takes a lot to actually make Zara get his mind back." Ace shrugged. "He told me he wanted to protect Max from the phoenix- he doesn't like you Marco- and I said I protected the Phoenix- my brother- from him. Then the sun rose, and I noticed my ring was gone, and here we are. I actually didn't know a werewolf could get his mind back." Bret gave a chuckle, a hand petting Zara. "It's rare. But, he's a born one, not made." Ace blinked. "Oh! There is level D's in werewolf's too?" Bret looked confused, before Ace elaborated. "Vampires made as accident and lose themselves to bloodlust. We call them level D's." That had Bret nod. "Yes. We call them wargs though. They are also grey, real ones are white or black with yellow eyes." Well, Marco was learning new things himself.

"Wait," Started the first commander. "Zara thought _I_ was a danger?" Ace just shrugged at that, but Bret had a thoughtful look. "You are a phoenix if what Ace said was right?" Marco nodded, making the man continue. "A real phoenix, the actual mythical bird from centuries ago, they hunted werewolves." Marco blinked. " _What?!_ " Bret shrugged. "You know phoenixes are large, your fruit probably proves that too. A phoenix also hunted mermaids, unicorns, and kitsunes. Just if you run into any of those." Bret then looked at Ace. "Vampires also hunted phoenixes." Marco blinked. Well, that explained why his phoenix was as afraid of Ace. He wasn't as bad around the werewolf, but he reacted still.

Ace looked shocked to. "Huh. Didn't know that." Bret gave a chuckle. "You two should talk to Max; he knows _a lot_ about creatures. Don't take this wrong, but his father was one of the world's greatest hunters. His father taught him all he knew, hoping to get his son to hunt. Max just saw the other side of you; the good side. So, he tricked his father to teach him about creatures, and he searched them up and saw the good side and left his family business. He knows most about the most normal ones, but he has a lot of information he might be willing to share." Marco might take up on that offer.

Marco looked at Pops when the man spoke, asking Ace if he really was fine; he had been shot. Ace just shrugged to that. "That healed at once. I'm fine. The bite might take a bit of time to heal though; since it's from a creature." Made sense, and Marco would be sure Ace went to the infirmary and get extra blood, just in case. As Marco was on his way to help Ace up, so they could head back to the boat, Max was suddenly there and put a cover over the werewolf, who gave a whine, before the man looked at them. "You should go back to the ship, just way from here. The transformation back isn't pretty." Marco got it and helped Ace up. "Okay, yoi. We'll see you later; sorry for all of this." Max shook his head. "You couldn't have foreseen this. I forgot last month was the leap year and I was a day off. It's my fault."

That was right. The last month was a day longer, and that probably put things a bit off track. he had heard about that happening places, many missing meetings and such. They never had much issues with that being pirates and all that. They headed back to the boat, everyone glad Ace was fine, and Marco took Ace to the infirmary, being sure he went and got extra food. Bay said it wasn't anything dangerous and it seemed Ace knew more about this than her in this manner.

After that, nothing much happened. They started to prepare the boat to set sail, having planned to leave this day, before the night when they thought the full moon was. When they were prepared to leave, just going to wait an hour, being told from someone on the dock Max would drop by before they left. When the man did show up, he had Zara with him, who looked fine. Zara did have some bandages around his chest and arm, where he had been shot as a wolf. Marco was sure the werewolf healed better than a normal person. Both of them did apologize for what had happened, Ace also thanking the werewolf for shielding him from the sun. Zara did also say he only attacked because he thought the phoenix, him, was dangerous. Marco said to not think about it; one couldn't do much about natural instinct.

Max and Zara did stay for an hour, telling them about creatures, mostly about them; him and Ace, telling what they had hunted and what had hunted them. Max did also say phoenixes were thought to be extinct, but Max didn't believe it, thinking one or two real ones still existed somewhere. The man knew a lot and while Ace seemed to know most, just not the finer details, they both enjoyed it, just hearing about creatures, Marco really interesting in the real phoenixes; not many knew about them.

When they left the island, Marco was glad they were still on good terms with the island, seeing as this whole thing could have turned much worse.

They sailed towards the Grand Line, going to check on an island, as well stop on an island halfway there, having spoken to Shanks and he had said if they got to the place in 14 days, they would be there for the next blood moon, and Aoba would love to have Ace to fly with, and Ace would too. They had time enough, seeing as if Namur were right travel time, it would take them just 12 days, so they could take it slow and enjoy the sailing. They had been lucky up until now with the weather, just having a few cloudy days and short periods of rain the last 8 days.

Nothing special had happened up until now, the only thing being Ace and Thatch deciding to play a prank on him, making so he now had blue feathers glued to his body. Or, he had had. Being a fire phoenix helped as he could just burn it away. What had him the most annoyed, was that they were close to an island- they could barely see it in the distance, but boats were around, which had him annoyed, not sure if they would see it or not. None were close, but every boat had scopes. The worst was that they didn't know this island, but knew it wasn't an aggressive one or controlled by an enemy crew or marines.

But, as Marco was lecturing the two, he felt uneasy when something grey- or silver more like it- started dripping from his nose. "Ace, are you feeling fine, yoi?" It had both of the two in front of him frown, not understanding why his mood suddenly changed. "What are you on Marc- Oh my God! Ace! Your nose!" Ace blinked at Thatch, moving a hand to his face, frowning himself when he saw the silver color. "W-wha-" Ace cut off as a tooth fell out of his mouth, Ace moving a hand to it, before moving it away and seeing the same silver color. What was going on? Ace moved a hand shocked to his mouth and just pulled out another tooth, Marco too shocked to even think of anything to do. When Ace looked at his hand, his breathing hitched as his _nails_ was falling off too, the same silver color being present.

Ace's body was falling apart or something. Wait, silver color? Marco felt his insides freeze when he recognized it as the same he had seen in the memory with the dread doctors.

Marco moved his hands towards Ace. "Just relax, Ace, yoi. It will be f-" "No!" Yelled Ace, taking a step back as he looked horrified, moving a shaking hand to take a nail off, looking almost petrified, hands shaking. " _W-what's happening to me_!" Marco had no idea, but he needed to calm Ace down. "Just relax, Ace. We will fix this." Marco said carefully as he tried to approach the other, who looked close to freaking out, which Marco got. Something serious was happening, everyone out also noticing something was up. When Ace looked up at him, Marco felt more anxious as the silver stuff was dropping from his eyes as tears. "What's happening? _What's happening to_ _ **me?!**_ "

Marco tried to reach out to Ace, needing him to calm down. "Just breathe, Ace, we will fig-" His hand was almost at Ace's shoulder when he wrenched away. " _No! Get away!_ " Why was Ace being like this? The others also figured they needed to do _something_ and went to slowly help him get Ace under control. Marco didn't know if it was the right approach, but they needed to make Ace calm down, and then get him to Bay.

But when Ace noticed, he looked more hysterical, closing his eyes he moved his arms out to stop them from coming closer. " _ **Get away from me!"**_

Marco felt his head hurting, eyes opening as he found himself lying on the deck. What had happened? Where was Ace? When he got his bearing right, he was shocked to find everyone out on deck out cold, even Pops who was slouched in his chair. What happened? The last thing he remembered was Ace screaming. Had he done it? It had to be him; who else would do this? And what was happening with Ace? He didn't usually get this worked up or was horrified and frenzied. He usually had more control than that. Something was wrong, terrible wrong.

They needed to find Ace, and Marco hoped he was somehow fine.

-x-

Ace felt a whimper leave him, seeing Marco falling down to the ground. "M-Marco?" No reaction, making him turn to his side, only for a sob to come out as _everyone_ was unconscious, even Pops. "P-Pops? Pl-please wake up!" Ace didn't know what to do, looking down at his hands that were covered in this silver goo, his nails starting to fall off. Why was this happening? What was happening to him? Had he hurt the others? Ace felt a sob leave him. _Of course it was_ , _who else could it be?!_

Ace looked at the others, just wishing they would wake up. "I-I- I'm so-sorry!" Then Ace turned around and ran, needing to get off the boat and away. Whatever was happening to him, was harmful, he hurt the others.

Ace needed to get away so he wouldn't hurt his family.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I apologize for this being so late, things have just been hectic, but I hope the next chapter will be up when it should. I'm also working on a one shot I hope to get up this week, which have taken some time to finish as it got way longer than I anticipated_

 _And, if you have the time and want to, please leave a review, they keep me going!_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures, and such, will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhb_


End file.
